Harry Potter Fiat Iustitia Pereat Mundus
by Passatempo
Summary: Comeca o sexto ano em Hogwarts. A guerra ainda nao comecara, mas surgiu uma nova profecia que irá mudar os destinos de Harry, Ron e Hermione. Sacrifícios valeriam a pena para realizar a Justiça? ... Justiça acima de tudo? Eles terão que escolher...
1. Capitulo 1 Chegando em Hogwarts

Esta é minha primeira FanFic. Talvez a maioria dos usuários deste forum sejam adolescentes e nao entendam o titulo (eu tb fico, as vezes, me debatendo sobre o assunto).

"Fiat Iustitia, Pereat Mundus" é um brocardo jurídico em latim que significa "Faça a Justiça mesmo que pereça o mundo"  
Obviamente, é uma expressão jurídica combatida por quase a maioria dos juristas conceituados.  
Espero que, com o desenvolvimento da historia possam entender melhor o significado destas palavras.

Espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu me divirto em escrever.

**Capitulo I – Chegando em Hogwarts**

NT: Nesse capitulo, veremos pelos olhos de Harry.

Pela janela via-se os campos semeados, embora parecessem mais com borrões verde-amarelados, pois o Expresso de Hogwarts era, sem dúvida nenhuma, o trem mais rápido de Londres. Rumavam sempre para o norte, as vezes fazendo pequenas curvas e passando por pontes e túneis dignos dos melhores construtores trouxas.

Em uma das cabines do Expresso, encontravam-se quatro adolescentes, Harry, Gina, Hermione e Ron e, pelo barulho que faziam, deviam estar muito contentes, em especial, Harry Potter, pois suas férias de verão eram sempre muito ruins, não podia ser diferente, pois quem tinha uma família como os Dursley, não precisava de inimigos, muito embora, nesse ultimo verão, não foi tão ruim quanto dos anos anteriores. Ainda revivia na lembrança de Harry, as _ameaças_ de Moody, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Lupin e de Tonks, sobre seu tio Valter, que ficara na cor marrom-ameixa, mas com seus olhos arregalados cintilando medo.

Na cabine, Harry e Ron estavam sentados lado a lado, discutindo fervorosamente sobre o novo time da Grifinória para este ano, pois com a saída da professora Umbridge, Harry poderia voltar a ser o apanhador do time. Do outro lado da cabine, Gina e Hermione discutiam sobre as N.O.M´s, pois seria um ano difícil para Gina, e como Hermione saiu espetacularmente bem, exceto por uma nota em Runas Antigas, pois recebera um "A" de aceitável, estava aconselhando-a sobre métodos de estudo.

ROOONNCCC

Todos olharam imediatamente para Ron, o qual ficou visivelmente vermelho, confundindo o rosto com seus cabelos ruivos.

- Hummmm, deve ser hora do almoço – disse Ron ainda vermelho, consultando o seu relógio.

Ninguém deu risadas ou algum outro comentário, pois todos estavam famintos e, nesse exato momento apareceu, empurrando um carrinho, a bruxa que vendia os quitutes. Como sempre, Harry comprou uma montanha de tortinhas de caldeirão, sapos de chocolate, e feijoezinhos de todos os sabores, e saiu distribuindo as guloseimas para todos.

Ron colocava na boca tudo ao mesmo tempo, fazendo caretas de satisfação, e suas bochechas ficaram indecentemente inchadas com tanta comida, o que fez Hermione parar de comer sua tortinha de abóbora e lançar um olhar de indignação para o amigo. Harry ficava olhando de esguelha para Ron e tentava ao máximo conter o seu riso, o que era realmente difícil, pois parecia que suas costelas iriam quebrar. Gina, aparentemente, não se importava com as atitudes de Ron, estava demasiadamente acostumada a essas cenas na hora do almoço e jantar na "Toca", mas parecia que a menina estava absorta em pensamentos... Olhava a paisagem borrada pela janela, e de quando e quando, olhava rapidamente para Harry.

No momento que Ron engolira aquela estranha e enorme massa alimentar, olhou para Hermione, a qual ainda estava parada atirando seu olhar de reprovação.

- Que foi, Mione? – disse calmamente Ron.

Hermione não respondeu e tão pouco se mexeu, apenas suas sobrancelhas ficaram mais estreitas e os lábios ficando mais finos, lembrando e muito a prof.ª McGonagall quando estava irritada.

Ron encolheu os ombros, como se não entendesse a atitude da amiga, e apanhou mais um sapo de chocolate, arrancando com uma dentada a cabeça do doce.

- Que foi? – repetiu a pergunta com a voz pastosa, mas agora em tom bem irritado, já que Hermione não tirava os olhos dele e ficava com aquela cara de morte. Mas foi uma atitude infeliz de Ron, pois voaram pedaços e pingos de chocolate na roupa da garota.

- _Francamente !_ – retrucou Hermione, com a voz esganiçada e olhando para suas roupas. – Você... você... – dava a impressão que procurava palavras ofensivas – é... você é...

- _Limpar!_ – com um movimento suave da varinha, Ron removeu todas as manchas da roupa da garota.

Hermione fitou-o impressionada, esquecendo que estava tentando xingar. Ron não era muito bom com feitiços, quase sempre espetava o olho de alguém ou de suas cobaias na aula de Flickwick.

- Humm... andei... andei lendo... alguns livros de feitiços nesse verão. – disse Ron, olhando para seus pés, e mirando para Gina a procura de alguma ajuda. Gina colocou os nós dos dedos na boca, para abafar uma risadinha, mas acabou socorrendo o irmão como se ele tivesse dito um palavrão. – É, foi impressionante. Mamãe e papai acharam que Ron fora reprovado em feitiços no N.O.M., pois a única coisa que fez foi ler o verão inteiro. Mas no final das contas e para surpresa geral, meu irmãozinho tirou uma boa nota... – Gina deu mais um risadinha abafada, acrescentando rapidamente - ... Mamãe não o parava de beijar, acreditando que seu atrapalhado _Roniquinho _tivesse tomado gosto pelos estudos. Ficava gesticulando para o céu o quanto era grata por Ron ter uma amiga inteligente, e apaixonada por livros e que logo, logo, teria uma ... AIIIII !

Ron, agora na cor roxo-azulado com olhos tão apertados que fulminariam um Comensal da Morte, acabara de pisar no pé de Gina. Harry, levantou as sobrancelhas e ficou com uma expressão de quem ia morrer se não desse uma risada. Contudo, Hermione ficou corada, imaginando o que a Sra. Weasley teria logo, logo...

Ninguém mais falou no resto da viagem, muito embora, o clima na cabine era de muito riso, exceto por Ron, ainda roxo, mas já estava desbotando, e agora olhava fixamente para os seus pés. Hermione olhava para o teto, absorta em pensamentos, e de tempo em tempo, ficava corada com alguma coisa.

Finalmente chegaram na estação de Hogsmeade. Ron não parecia mais com ele, colocou o distintivo de monitor no peito e foi o primeiro a sair da cabine arrastando o malão com uma mão e na outra segurando Pichi, que piava loucamente em sua gaiola. Harry achou estranha a atitude do amigo, pois sempre deixava a corujinha a seus cuidados... ficou imaginando a cena... Ron gritando, orientando e gesticulando freneticamente para os calouros, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava um malão em uma mão e uma corujinha mínima na outra. N mínimo, os alunos do primeiro ano o achariam louco, pensou Harry.

- ANDA, MIONE ! – berrou Gina – Está bloqueando a passagem, você também deveria estar lá fora orientando os calouros como o Ron... – dizia impaciente.

- Ron...? – suspirou Hermione, voltando de seu devaneio. – Já chegamos? – agora com uma voz mais firme e desesperada, mas ainda mantendo seu tom corado.

Gina revirou os olhos na direção de Harry, e esse fez o mesmo, trocando olhares significativos, mas com expressão de puro riso. Hermione não percebendo as atitudes dos amigos, pediu para Gina levar o Bichendo e a Harry se podia levar seu malão até uma carruagem.

- Ah, claro... se minha coluna não quebrar antes – disse Harry em um muxoxo, mas inaudível para Hermione, pois esta correra para frente dos vagões orientando os novos alunos.

Harry sentia o gostoso cheiro dos pinheiros ao sair do Expresso de Hogwarts, naquele momento tudo parecia perfeito, mesmo que no último ano, os acontecimentos não tivessem sido bons.

Com muita dificuldade, Harry foi arrastando dois malões, um em cima do outro, e na outra mão levava a gaiola de Edwiges. Teve a nítida impressão que ele estava parecendo com o "Corcunda de Notre Dame", ou na melhor das hipóteses, com Tom, dono do Caldeirão Furado.

- Hermione me paga – murmurava Harry. Mas não precisou vociferar muito, pois Neville, um amigo da Grifinória que estava no mesmo ano que Harry apareceu e, para sua satisfação, ajudou a carregar o malão extra até as carruagens.

Não demorou muito para que Hermione e Ron aparecessem, mas pareciam muito preocupados com Malfoy...

- Ainda não posso acreditar que Malfoy fui escolhido para monitor – disse Ron, com um tom sepulcral na voz, olhando para a carruagem mais adiante, onde Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy estavam embarcando.

- Também não posso acreditar, aquela Pansy... uma pessoas totalmente obtusa... – Hermione murmurava raivosa – mas deixem eles Ron, e esquece o que Malfoy lhe disse – em tom de consolo.

- O que o Malfoy lhe dis... – dizia Harry apreensivo.

- Nada! – Ron interrompendo-o, e estava com cara amarrada, entrando com firmeza na carruagem que os levariam a Hogwarts.

Durante a pequena viagem, Harry observava como Hermione olhava para Ron, mas era um olhar de consolo e seus lábios tremiam ligeiramente, parecendo que iriam dizer algo, mas não se ouvia som nenhum. Contudo Ron, de cara amarrada, olhava vidrado pela janela e murmurava algo também inaudível. Harry começava a ficar irritado, porque ninguém dizia nada para ele, e simplesmente não compreendia o que estava acontecendo. Lógico, em se tratando do Malfoy, provavelmente foi uma ofensa, como sempre, para a família Weasley, e como seu amigo era monitor, não poderia brigar com outro monitor, pois perderia seu distintivo, o qual tanto desejava.

Um calor imenso começou a subir pelo seu pescoço, e quando ia encher os pulmões de ar para um fantástico berro, Harry viu os olhos fixos de Hermione em Ron brilharem, como se formassem lágrimas. Harry muchou de imediato ficando constrangido... Acabou virando o rosto para outra janela, desejando pular da carruagem e continuar a pé o caminho até Hogwarts.


	2. Capitulo 2 Reflexão

**Capitulo II – Reflexão**

NT: Capitulo pelos olhos de Ron.

Após a cerimônia do Chapéu Seletor, e das boas vindas do prof. Dumbledore, as mesas das Casas se encheram de comida. Para a surpresa de Hermione, Harry e Gina, Ron não estava pegando nada das travessas, ao contrario, olhava para a comida, depois para Hermione e novamente para a comida. E com um olhar significativo, olhou para o prof. Dumbledore.

- Não vai comer, Ron? – perguntou Hermione apreensiva

- Hummm... – olhando ainda para Dumbledore.

- O que foi? – perguntando Harry para o amigo, mas voltando sua atenção também para o diretor, para ver se descobria o que era que ele tanto olhava.

Depois de dois minutos, Ron murmurava angustiado.

- Porque ele escolheu Malfoy? Porque escolheu a mim? Porque... – mas parou de chofre.

Harry sabia porque o diretor havia escolhido Ron e não ele como monitor, mas nunca contara ao amigo.

- Ah, vamos Ron, se anime... – disse Hermione com entusiasmo na voz – Olhe, batatas assadas, você gosta muito disso! – enchendo o prato do amigo.

Ron olhou horrorizado para Hermione, como se ela estivesse maluca. Bateu o garfo na mesa, e se levantou em um pulo.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntava Hermione com a voz alta, pois Ron estava longe.

- Andar. – disse sombriamente para quem quisesse ou pudesse ouvir.

Depois disso, Harry, Hermione e Gina, não falaram mais durante o banquete.

Ron andava decidido pelos jardins do castelo até chegar próximo do lago, onde a Lula Gigante aparecia de vez em quando na superfície ondulando a lamina fria da água. Atirando-se de costas na grama molhada pela noite, Ron fechou os olhos e começou a reviver cada segundo que o aborrecia.

_- Alunos do primeiro ano, sigam para aquela direção e o prof. Hadrid irá cham�-los. Vamos andem mais depressa. – dizia Ron com muita dificuldade, pois a gaiola de Pichi, era demasiadamente pesada se sacudisse tanto como ele estava fazendo, fora o estardalhaço que a corujinha fazia._

_- Ora, ora, ora... se não é o Weasleyzinho. – dizia uma voz arrastada e cheio de malicia, era Draco Malfoy, seguido de perto por seus gorilas, Crabbe e Goyle. – Vendendo essa a coruja, Weasley? Será que o imprestável do seu pai não tem mais dinheiro para sustentar a família, e agora está vendendo essa porcaria? – Crabbe e Goyle urravam de tanto rir._

_- Pelo menos o pai dele é digno e não está preso como o seu Malfoy – disse Hermione com rispidez, surgindo da porta do vagão._

_Os olhos de Malfoy se encheram de veneno ao encontrar o rosto de Hermione. – Sua fedelha de Sangue-Ruim, defendendo seu namoradinho pobretãoÉ Weasley – se virando para Ron - você não tem calças para se defender sozinho e precisa da ajuda de uma pirralha-trouxa – voltando novamente seus olhos para Hermione. – Porque você não volta para... _

_Malfoy havia parado de falar bruscamente, estava com uma varinha cutucando sua nuca, e a voz de Ron parecia um bloco de gelo, pois era fria e cheio de ódio. Draco transpirava e com seus olhos fechados e bem apertados pareciam que rezam. Grabbe e Goyle estavam com uma cara de quem levava uma bofetada, ficaram zonzos, como se estivessem esperando instruções de Malfoy._

_- Malfoy, essa é a ultima vez que ofende minha família e a H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e - disse, destacando o nome da amiga._

_- NÃOOO, RON, NÃO VALE A PENA – berrava Hermione da porta do trem e saltando em direção ao amigo para segurar sua mão, antes que fizesse alguma loucura._

_Ron tremia de raiva, e apertava mais e mais a varinha em sua mão._

_- VAMOS WEASLEY, VAMOS... SE USAR ESSA VARINHA EM MIM, VOCE VAI PERDER MAIS DO QUE SEU DISTINTIVO – gritava Draco, em um súbito de coragem._

_- Não, Ron, por favor, não... – implorava Hermione, sua voz estava embargada como se estivesse chorando – Não quero te perder agora, deixe ele ir – soluçava agora._

Com um vento gelado e cortante, Ron voltava de seu pensamento, ainda tonto e com uma particular dor de cabeça. Levantando as costas do chão e ficando sentado com os braços cruzados em apoio aos joelhos, suspirou.

- _Não quero te perder agora... – _murmurava Ron, ficando corado. – O que ela quis dizer com isso? Não me respondeu quando perguntei. E quando insisti, ela foi uma estúpida comigo, disse aquilo porque eu era seu amigo e não queria me ver expulsou ou em Azkaban, e ainda tendo a ousadia de dizer que eu _sempre_ fazia burrices e coisas sem pensar, e ainda me chamou de _Trasgo_, por ter retrucado sua última ofensa – falando agora em tom raivoso, perdendo toda a cor do rosto.

E continuou dizendo, mas agora sua voz estava mais parecendo um desabafo- Me esforcei tanto no verão... li uma porção de livros chatos... ahhhhh nem sei porque fiz isso.

CRAC

- Quem está ai? – perguntou Ron, apertando os olhos em direção ao ruído.

Saiu da moita, uma enorme bola peluda de cor amarela, balançando um rabo que mais se parecia com um espanador de garrafas, ronronando e se esfregando nas costas de Ron.

- Bichento, o que faz aqui? – com um olhar indagador ao felino.

- Bom, como você não jantou, achei que gostaria de comer um pedaço de torta de caramelo... estavam realmente muito gostosas hoje... e como você gosta de torta de caramelo, eu pensei em trazer um pedaço para você – disse uma voz que saia da mesma moita que Bichento, mas era uma voz que Ron sabia perfeitamente quem era... Hermione. – Espero que não se importe em come-la fria...- acrescentou ela estendo a torta em um guardanapo.

Por um segundo suas mãos se tocaram e as retiraram imediatamente, e ambos ficaram constrangidos.

- O-Obrigado... m-muito obrigado. – disse Ron gaguejando e receoso do quanto Hermione havia escutado, mas não dispensou a torta que cheirava tão bem, e sua barriga não estava disposta a recusar.

Hermione se sentou do lado de Ron, e eles ficaram ali, parados contemplando o lago que refletia uma bela lua em sua superfície.

O gato de Hermione pulou no colo de Ron, e ali ficou aconchegado, uma coisa que raramente Bichento fazia, pois por muitas vezes, quase levara chutes da sua "atual" almofada.

Ron ouviu uma respiração ruidosa lenta, mas profunda, e não vinha do felino ao seu colo, e sim de Hermione. É como se ela se preparasse para dizer algo, mas tinha medo de falar.

- Estou ouvindo, Mione – disse em voz calma. – Pode falar.

- Esse... esse lago... me fez lembrar do Vitor Krum – dizia lentamente Hermione, ficando com a orelha vemelho-pálido.

Por um momento fugaz, Ron teve vontade de agarrar o Bichento pelo pescoço e atirar no meio do lago.

- Vitinho? Faz você lembrar do Vitinho? – amarrando a cara para a amiga, ficando com a orelha na cor vermelho-carne. – BOM... É hora de entrar, está ficando muito tarde – disse Ron levantando em um pulo o que fez Bichento se assustar e mirar os olhos com censura.

Quando deu meia volta e seis passos em direção ao castelo, ele parou e olhou por cima do ombro e viu a imagem de Hermione, sentada sozinha na beira do lago, perdida em pensamentos. Seu estômago deu solavancos, mas não era de fome, era algo pior. Sua mão começou a suar e seus pés estavam perdendo a sensibilidade na ponta dos dedos. Uma voz, parecida com de Harry, começou a se manifestar em seus pensamentos.

_"Vai lá... Vai lá... Vai lá... FALA ALGUMA COISA!"_

- Mione? Está ficando frio, e estamos sem casacos. É melhor entrarmos agora, antes que fiquemos resfriados. – disse Ron. _"Heh? Entrar antes que fique resfriado? Boa saída meu jovem, boa saída"_ aquela voz na cabeça de Ron ainda latejava de forma bem desdenhosa e sarcástica.

- Ah, claro, estou indo – parecia que a voz de Hermione estava vindo do além-túmulo.

Os dois caminharam de volta ao castelo. Naturalmente, Hermione não falara mais nada, e Ron estava tentando falar alguma coisa, mas só mexia os lábios, como um peixe no aquário e aquela voz insistente no seu cérebro _"Anda moleque, vai... fale, antes que cheguem no castelo, fala logo moleque. O que está esperando, amanhecer?"._

Em poucos minutos estavam na entrada do castelo e mais alguns momentos, no quadro da Mulher-Gorda que estava conversando com sua amiga Violeta.

- _Amor Encantado _– disse Ron pensativo "Que nome bobo para uma senha"

- Olha Vi, os dois pomb...

- AMOR ENCANTADO – berrou Hermione, assustando Ron, a Mulher-Gorda e a Violeta.

Com cara de desagrado, o quadro da Mulher-Gorda girou, mostrando uma passagem para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

A sala estava vazia, mas ainda tinha uma lareira muito reconfortante.

- Boa noite – disse Hermione sem olhar para Ron e saiu com pressa para o dormitório das meninas.

Ron viu Hermione sumir em poucos segundos pela escada e logo em seguida olhou para baixo, tentando visualizar algo no tapete.

- Noite, Hermione – com um suspiro profundo.

Foi se arrastando para o dormitório dos meninos e todos estavam dormindo, Harry, Neville, Dino e Simas, ou pelo menos fingiam estar dormindo. Ron observou que os óculos de Harry, que normalmente ficavam em cima do criado-mudo não estavam l�, tão pouco se ouvia os roncos costumeiros de Neville. Dino e Simas pareciam que nem respiravam... Certamente estavam falando de mim a poucos minutos.

Ron vestiu o pijama e se deitou. Ficou grato que ninguém o interpelasse com perguntas, pois não estava a fim de conversar mais naquela noite. Só queria descansar, só descansar. Mas não parava de lembrar da imagem de Hermione sozinha na beira do lago.

**Ninfadora Weasley**: Obrigado e é uma honra receber um comment seu. Eu ainda estou lá no fórum SS... mas resolvi postar aki tb. Bjos.

**Pati G W Black: **Heheheh... fico até corado... mas que bom que esteja gostando, me deixa muito contente.

E obrigado a todos que leram... ou pelo menos espero que tenham lido. P.


	3. Capitulo 3 Sonhos

Capítulo III – Sonhos

NT: Capítulo pelos olhos de Hermione

Estava confusa, se debatendo em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto subia a escada circular em direção ao dormitório das meninas. Ao chegar a porta, correspondente das alunas do sexto ano, parou por um instante olhando para a maçaneta prateada. Não queria abrir, sabia que se fizesse isso estaria deixando para trás uma oportunidade de conversar com Ron a sós.

Pela expressão do rosto de garota, parecia que travava uma guerra, uma guerra consigo – Hermione _versus_ Hermione , mas tomada por um acesso repentino, a razão levou a melhor conduzindo-a ao dormitório sem mais delongas.

Parvati e Lilá Brown conversavam, sentadas em confortáveis poltronas, próximo a janela do quarto. As demais garotas estavam dormindo.

Hermione, sem trocar de roupa, deitou na cama, fixando seu olhar para o teto. Não conseguia pensar e muito menos dormir; não porque não quisesse, mas as risadinhas e os cochichos de Parvati e Lilá a deixavam doida.

Por algum tempo ficou bufando exasperada, mas era inaudível. Passada mais de meia hora, as duas amigas também foram se deitar.

"Finalmente", pensou Hermione, "vou poder dormir".

Seu corpo começou a ficar pesado e confortavelmente quente e podia sentir que seus pensamentos ficavam cada vez mais vagos... uma simples lembrança... até ouvir um som muito familiar bem no fundo de sua mente.

_- VAMOS WEASLEY, VAMOS... SE USAR ESSA VARINHA EM MIM, VOCE VAI PERDER MAIS DO QUE SEU DISTINTIVO – gritava Draco, em um súbito de coragem._

_- Não, Ron, por favor, não... – implorava Hermione, sua voz estava embargada como se estivesse chorando – Não quero te perder agora, deixe ele ir – soluçava agora._

_Suas mãos estavam agarradas no ombro e braço do amigo, sentia que Ron tremia ainda mais._

_Foram os cinco segundos mais longos de sua vida até Ron, finalmente, abaixar a varinha. Ela olhou diretamente para os olhos do amigo e viu que ele também a olhava, seus olhos expressavam um misto de surpresa e ternura._

_- É... tem razão, não vale a pena – olhando agora para Malfoy, mas não era mais um olhar frio e sim de piedade._

_Grabbe e Goyle fizeram movimentos tão bruscos e pesados que no momento seguinte estavam agarrando Ron pelo pescoço, vestes e braços, impedindo que o garoto se movimentasse._

_- Solte-o! – ordenou uma voz relutante e rouco atrás dos dois brutamontes – Agora estamos quites, Weasley – acrescentou Malfoy ficando face a face com Ron._

_Os três se viraram e foram caminhando em direção as carruagens, empurrando vários alunos do segundo e terceiro ano._

_Ron acompanhou Malfoy com os olhos até que não se pudesse mais ver aqueles cabelos loiro-prateados no meio da massa de estudantes. Após, virou-se para Hermione fitando-a desconcertado._

_- Er... obrigado, não sabia o que estava fazendo. – com um leve sorriso nos olhos._

_- Você devia se controlar mais, agora que é monitor – dizendo solenemente, mas de forma amigável e calma, muito embora estivesse tremendo ainda._

_Ron olhou por cima da cabeça de Hermione._

_- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – com uma expressão séria no rosto._

_- Claro que pode, o que é? – tentando adivinhar que pergunta seria tão grave para ele ficar daquele jeito, a ponto de não olhar diretamente em seus olhos, se bem que ela sentia uma certa gratidão por isso, pois não conseguiria ficar encarando o amigo naquele momento._

_- Como... porquê... o que foi aquilo?... – Ron pareceu confuso ao dizer essas palavras, mas continuou – Que negócio... o que você quis dizer com "de não querer me perder agora?" – ainda olhando por cima de Hermione, mas estava respirando profundamente, buscando ar para se recompor._

_- Bom... – sem muita emoção na voz – Você sabe – abaixando o tom para um sussurro – sobre a guerra e V-Voldemort._

_Ron olhou para a amiga com terror e um breve guincho saiu de sua garganta._

_- O que é que Malfoy tem haver com isso? – perguntava a Hermione fazendo caretas, ainda com a expressão de terror que o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem produzia em todos os Weasley._

_- Francamente! – esganiçou, virando-se e batendo o pé em direção à frente do Expresso de Hogwarts._

_- SERÁ QUE A SABE-TUDO NÃO TEM UMA REPOSTA LÓGICA PARA ISSO? – berrava Ron, gesticulando freneticamente. _

_As pessoas em sua volta olhavam com curiosidade, não sabiam o que estava acontecendo e outros alunos davam risadinhas._

_Hermione parou de chofre com os olhos fechados e virou-se nos calcanhares tornando a caminhar em direção a ele, mas com uma expressão de fúria contida._

_- MUITO BEM – gritava, ignorando os estudantes em sua volta que os observava, mas não se atreviam a parar e apreciar o espetáculo. – VOCÊ É MEU AMIGO, ASSIM COMO O HARRY E A GINA – apontando um dedo no nariz de Ron – VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM MEUS AMIGOS? QUERO QUE TODOS FIQUEM BEM. E COMO FICARIA SUA MÃE E SEU PAI? SE SOUBESSEM QUE O FILHO DELES FOI EXPULSO DE HOGWARTS POR UMA BOBAGEM? – berrava a plenos pulmões Hermione, mas não acreditara como conseguira tanta inspiração, pois um segundo antes sua mente estava completamente vazia, ficando apenas flutuando uma palavra "francamente". Continuou gritando e para piorar as coisas adicionou um frenético agitar de braços, como se os berros não fossem suficientemente ruins para Ron. – VOCÊ FAZ AS COISAS SEM PENSAR, SÓ FAZ BURRICES ""E"" NÃO ENXERGA AS COISAS ""ÓBVIAS"", MESMO QUE ""DANÇASSEM"" EM SUA ""FRENTE"" ! – ficando vermelha quando enfatizava algumas palavras._

_Ron parecia não ter escutado e absorvido todo o desabafo, somente compreendeu "burrice" e "faz coisas sem pensar"._

_- Eu não faço as coisas sem pensar e não faço burrices – retrucava Ron na cor vermelho-perigo – Sei muito bem o que ocorre em minha volta – acrescentou rapidamente._

_Hermione juntou as duas mãos à frente do rosto e inflando seus pulmões gritou. – VOCÊ É UM COMPLETO TRASGO! – e correu para frente do trem, ao mesmo tempo que começava a sentir culpa e vergonha. Ron não merecia aquilo tudo. Talvez pedisse desculpas mais a noite, em Hogwarts._

Sua mente foi assaltada por um redemoinho e voltou a sonhar.

_"Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida", sorria Hermione observando os convidados na igreja. Era dia do seu casamento. Estava em um lindo vestido de noiva e o véu arrastava-se mais de um metro no tapete vermelho da igreja. Ao seu lado estava seu pai, todo sorridente para a filha, e ao som da marcha nupcial começaram a caminhar._

_Por algum motivo Hermione parara de andar, estava na metade do caminho quando tentou ver quem era o noivo. Não podia ver, seu rosto estava embaçado como se existisse um vidro ofuscante ali, atrapalhando sua visão. Nesse momento virou-se bruscamente para o lado e seu pai havia desaparecido e em seu lugar estava Fleur Delacour, impecavelmente linda._

_- Vai se casar Granger?– falava Fleur, mas sua voz era de Lilá Brown – Eu acho que não – correndo em direção e parando em frente ao noivo, dizendo: – Amo você!._

_Seu noivo subitamente se transformara em um grande e feio trasgo montanhês, agarrou Fleur pela cintura e saiu andando para a parte de trás da Capela. Fleur acenava e sorria afetadamente para Hermione._

_- AAAHHHHHHHHHH ! – esganiçava Hermione no meio das gargalhas dos convidados._

- Hermione, HERMIONE!

Abrindo os olhos viu Gina debruçada em sua cabeça e sacudindo-a, estava com uma cara séria.

- O que houve? Você estava tendo pesadelos? – perguntou Gina ainda preocupada – Você não parava de gritar trasgo, burro, casamento e ficava se debatendo com a colcha e o travesseiro.

Hermione se sentou envergonhada, ainda se lembrava do sonho que acabara de ter.

- Que horas são? – mudando rapidamente de assunto, pois não queria discutí-lo com a amiga.

- 8:40 – afirmou Gina consultando o seu relógio.

- Droga! – esganiçou – Estou completamente atrasada e ainda estou com a roupa de ontem, eu estava tão... nervosa.

Gina riu e levantou um prato de torradas com geléia.

- É, deu para perceber – disse empolgada – Os meninos ficaram preocupados com você e como eles descobriram que não podem entrar aqui, pediram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Preocupados, é? – olhando de esguelha para Gina

- É, principalmente Ron – dizendo casualmente – Falou que você era amiga dele assim como Harry é, e estava preocupado com seu bem-estar. Me obrigou até de trazer as torradas... não que eu não quisesse trazer, é lógico. – acrescentou rapidamente, ficando levemente rosada – Afirmou que você não teria tempo de descer e tomar o seu café no Salão Principal – agora com um tom que mais lembrava uma risadinha abafada – e que Artimancia era quase impossível de barriga vazia.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas e Gina corou novamente.

- Ele viu seu horário quando a profª McGonagall pediu que lhe entregasse urgente. Desse jeito, Ron me empurrou o prato de torradas, falando rapidamente que seria quase impossível associar letras e números, fazer contagens e somatórias com o estômago roncando, pois tinha experiência própria.

- Experiência própria? – exclamou curiosa enquanto calçava os sapatos.

Gina ficou estranhamente sombria.

- Meu irmão ficou muito diferente depois que recebeu suas notas no N.O.M. pela coruja da Escola. Não parava de ler livros de feitiços. Pensávamos que ele havia levado bomba no exame, principalmente mamãe – sua expressão ficara mais animada – mas isso ate vermos seus resultados. Mamãe dava pulinhos de felicidade. – abafando uma risada – Mas o que ficou realmente estranho foi quando começou a ler "Aritmancia: uma fonte de diversão". Até Fred e Jorge caçoaram dele. Papai ficou meio desapontado, queria que Ron cursasse "Estudo sobre Trouxas". Essa fixação de papai. – rolando os olhos para o teto.

Hermione parecia admirada. Ron que sempre repudiara Aritmancia, agora estava lendo por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Sabe – disse Gina, interrompendo o pensamento de Hermione – sempre achei o meu irmão adorável, mas é um completo doido!

- Ele não é doido! – exclamou Hermione – só porque leu sobre Aritmancia no verão, talvez ele seja só um pouquinho atrapalhado. Eu também leio essas matérias nas férias de verão e não me acho doida – acrescentou rapidamente ao perceber que Gina havia se sobressaltado e ficado com cara de indignação.

- Hermione, estamos falando do Ron – falava hesitante – ele não é nenhum gênio e só lê quando está em apuros buscando uma solução.

Hermione não disse nada, pois sabia que a amiga havia dito a verdade.

- Mesmo assim, pode estar mudando – disse triunfante e olhando de esguelha para Gina.

- O Ron? – exclamou – É mais fácil Fred ou Jorge se tornarem Ministro da Magia – andando para a saída do dormitório e desaparecendo.

Gina tinha razão novamente, o amigo nunca iria mudar, não aquele Ron que ela conhecia, mas estava apreciando essa mudança.

Terminando de colocar os livros na mochila e levando a última torrada à boca, ela desceu as escadas rumando para sua primeira aula do ano, mas não podia parar de imaginar, sorrindo, como teria sido a cena do Ron sentado em uma mesa, lendo e calculando em tabelas de Aritmancia.

**Ronnie Weezhy: **Já estou postando o capitulo 3. Espero que goste.

**Pati G W Black: **hehehe ok! Obrigado pelo elogio. Fico contente que tenha gostado.


	4. Capitulo 4 Uma atitude inesperada

**Capítulo IV – Uma inesperada atitude.**

NT: Capitulo pelos olhos de Gina

Gina ao sair do quarto em direção as escadas ficou pensando e pesando as palavras que dissera de Ron. Gostava muito de seu irmão e sabia que se esforçava o melhor que podia. Talvez tivesse sido injusta com ele.

Descia agora as escadarias de mármores e direcionava-se ao Salão Principal, indo diretamente aos garotos.

- Mione está bem? – perguntou Ron ansioso

- Er... está e agradeceu pelas torradas – mentiu Gina – Ela ainda estava dormindo, provavelmente tendo um pesadelo com um trasgo... não parava de gritar trasgo, idiota, casamento e ficava socando o travesseiro e chutando o lençol.

Ron murchou na cadeira ao ouvir as palavras trasgo e idiota, por que ainda se lembrava do dia anterior onde Hermione o chamara de trasgo, mas não se lembrava de ter sido chamado de idiota.

- A-Ainda bem que foi só um pesadelo – recuperando um pouco o fôlego.

Gina sorriu imaginando do porque da reação de Ron. Ele a mirou com os olhos agudos de reprovação.

O rosto de Harry ficou brilhando e um sorriso começou a despontar no canto da boca até se tornar uma gargalha gostosa.

- O que é? – perguntou Ron ao amigo, irritado.

- Imagine um trasgo com um porrete na mão correndo atrás de Hermione, pedindo-a em casamento – ria de se acabar Harry.

Ron foi tomado pelo mesmo rosto brilhante de Harry, e começou a rir tanto quanto o amigo.

- Só sendo um trasgo para casar com ela. – soluçava Ron, enxugando uma lágrima que corria em seu rosto.

- CALEM A BOCA! – gritou Gina, batendo a mão na mesa – Porque os homens precisam ser tão complicados? – perguntou, fixando o olhar em Harry.

Harry simplesmente congelou olhando para Gina.

- Não somos complicados – retrucou Ron aborrecido – Vocês é que complicam as coisas mais simples da vida – sorrindo afetadamente para Gina.

- Como o quê, por exemplo? – ficando em tom vermelho-explosão.

- Bom... hummm... – Ron olhou para Harry em busca de ajuda.

- Veja a Cho – finalmente, Harry dizendo algo. Ron parecia aliviado – Despenca de chorar pelo Cedrico, chora porque ela me beijou, chora porque você apanhou o pomo bem na frente dela, lembra disso no ano passado? Porque chorar a toda hora? – gesticulava Harry.

Gina amarrando a cara para Harry, virou-se para o irmão.

- E você, porque complicamos as coisas? – perguntou triunfante, pois sabia que o irmão não teria uma resposta para isso, mas ficou chocada quando Ron respondeu imediatamente sem gaguejar.

- Vocês não pedem desculpas quando estão erradas e por mais que nos esforcemos em alguma coisa, sempre acham algo para criticar – dizendo com amargura.

Gina se revirou e pulou tanto na cadeira que parecia que estava tendo uma convulsão e a cada segundo ficava mais vermelha ao ver os olhos de vitória no rosto dos garotos.

Levantou-se em um pulo e foi marchando para saída do Salão, quando parou bruscamente olhando por cima dos ombros.

- Estão atrasados para a sua aula de Adivinhação – disse com um olhar vidrado e um sorriso afetado no rosto.

Agora era Harry e Ron que se contorciam de desgosto nas cadeiras, pois não gostavam dessa matéria e que o atraso deles acarretaria em trabalhos extras para o final de semana, além dos deveres de casa habitualmente dada.

Gina continuou o caminho, agora levando as mãos na boca para esconder seu sorriso. Estava doida para contar a Hermione sobre as atitudes machistas dos meninos e como tinham ficado as caras deles quando estavam atrasados para a aula.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz aguda que vinha logo atrás.

- Se não é a caçula Weasley – disse Draco com um sorriso no rosto. Estranhamente desacompanhado de seus habituais capangas.

- Estou atrasada, Malfoy – disse com frieza.

- Pode me chamar de Draco – levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não obrigada, prefiro Malfoy – retrucando, mas ficando com as orelhas levemente coradas.

- Prefere, é? – perguntou educadamente.

- Prefiro sim! – exclamou Ginaa em tom de desafio.

- O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou Harry saindo do Salão Principal, seguido de perto por um apressado Ron.

Draco cerrou os dentes quando viu Harry.

- Ora, ora, se não é o Cicatriz – com desdém

- Deixe-o em paz, Malfoy – retrucou Gina com veneno na voz.

Virando-se calmamente para a garota, Draco encolheu os ombros e virou-se novamente para Harry e Ron.

- Até mais tarde, Pottinho – com olhar cerrado e seguiu pelo corredor.

Gina observou Harry, bateu com os ombros e rumou para a sala de Historia da Magia, ao mesmo tempo em que os garotos caminharam para a Torre Norte.

"Draco havia se comportado ligeiramente diferente hoje", pensava Gina. "O que é que está havendo com esses garotos? Ron lendo livros que odeia, ainda mais nas férias, Malfoy agindo com uma certa civilização e Harry... o único que agia como ele era..." suspirou.

Gina voltando a si começara a dar a atenção ao professor Binns... mas ainda seria uma longa aula.

* * *

**Pati G W Black:** Hehehe eeeee não confia na "inteligência" do Ron?

Obrigado a todos que leram e esperem novos capitulos... bjos.


	5. Capitulo 5 Nova Profecia

**Capítulo V – Nova Profecia**

NT: Cap. Pela Visão de Harry

Corriam desesperados pelos corredores que levavam para a Torre Norte ignorando os resmungos e queixas dos quadros que enfeitavam o caminho. Até mesmo Sir Cadogan não foi capaz de tirar a atenção de Harry e Ron, brandindo sua longa espada e exclamando "Voltem e lutem cães covardes!". Sir Cadogan perseguiu os garotos por 12 quadros, mas acabou desistindo, não agüentava mais correr com aquela pesada armadura.

- Não acredito! – exclamou Harry – Como podemos atrasar, ainda mais no primeiro dia?

- Eu ainda mato a Gina! – disse Ron aborrecido – O pior que a aula de adivinhação será com a morcega velha da Trelawney.

Desde o meio do ano passado, as aulas de Adivinhação eram dadas por Firenze, o centauro que salvara Harry há cinco anos atrás na Floresta Negra, pois a profª Trelawney havia sido demitida por Umbriadge. Neste ano, porém, Dumbledore a recontratou, mas ninguém sabia o real motivo para isso, uma vez que a maioria dos alunos e professores não acreditavam em sua capacidade adivinhatória.

Finalmente chegaram a sala da Torre Norte e como sempre estava mergulhada na penumbra e com o seu habitual cheiro adocicado. Como se não bastasse, a sala estava excepcionalmente quente nesse dia.

- Sr. Potter e Sr. Weasley, tenham a bondade de se juntar a nós - disse a professora com a voz etérea, mas carregada de censura – Aqui na frente, sim? – acrescentou, apontando para uma mesinha circular em frente de sua escrivaninha.

No meio das risadas abafadas e cochichos gerais, os garotos foram se sentar. Pareciam mortificados.

- Como estava dizendo meus queridos, devido aos acontecimentos fatídicos passados... – dizia Trelawney e continuou seu discurso e aula.

Em dez minutos Harry olhava para o teto e Ron parecia apreciar o vôo de uma mosca que circulava pela bola de cristal colocada na mesa.

Uma sucessão de fatos ocorreu em menos de 3 segundos: uma forte rajada de vento adentrara na sala; várias bolas de cristais são lançadas ao chão; Lilá e Parvati gritam colocando as mãos nos olhos; vários alunos se levantam segurando a respiração e o fogo da lareira se extingue, tornando a sala muito mais escura do que já era.

- AIII ! – berrou Ron

Harry virou-se imediatamente para o amigo e ficou sem ação para a cena que via. A profª Trelawney havia cravado suas longas unhas na mão direita de Ron. Estava com os olhos vidrados mirando para a janela onde, há poucos segundos, havia entrado aquela forte corrente de ar.

- Ele está entre nós... – com a voz rouca, distante e sem emoção – com um especial talento e poder... a chave lhe pertence... o único que pode... o inicio da queda do Lorde das Trevas... – continuou a professora ainda em transe.

Harry já havia visto a mesma cena há três anos atrás, quando ela profetizava sobre o retorno de Lorde Voldemort.

- Me solta, por favor, está me machucando – chorava Ron.

As unhas de Trelawney entravam cada vez mais fundo na carne do garoto.

- Verdadeira coragem... os quatro pilares... sacrifício supremo será necessário – continuava a tresloucada professora.

- ME SOLTA, POR FAVOR – urrava Ron, caindo de joelhos e empurrando o banco coberto de chintz onde havia sentado.

Filetes de sangue percorriam pela mão do garoto.

Harry se levantou de seu banco para empurrar Trelawney ao mesmo tempo que queria ouvir o resto da profecia, pois sabia que era verdadeira, mas não podia suportar ver e ouvir seu amigo contorcer de dor.

Porém não precisou fazer nada, Sibila caiu de joelhos no chão soltando-o e com a expressão de quem acabara de acordar.

- O que aconteceu meu querido? – perguntou olhando para Ron, assustada – Porque está sangrando? – mirando para a mão do garoto e depois para a sala.

Todos estavam em pé, pálidos e assustados. Não havia reação alguma.

- Muito bem... não sei o que houve aqui, mas por favor recolham as bolas de cristais que, por algum motivo, estão jogadas no chão. – disse tentando deixar a sua voz mais etérea possível, mas sem muito sucesso, estava demasiadamente assustada também – Voltem a leitura do capitulo 2 "Viagens Astrais e suas interpretações". E você Weasley, vá para a Ala Hospitalar cuidar desses ferimentos.

Ron colocou suas coisas na mochila o melhor que pode e saiu da sala. Ainda estava pálido com o que havia ocorrido.

Ao final da aula de Adivinhação, Harry rumou para a próxima aula, aliás a que menos gostava, de Poções. Descendo as escadas da masmorra pensava febrilmente sobre os acontecimentos na aula anterior. Não fazia o menor sentido aquilo tudo e seu desejo de ver o prof. Dumbledore crescia a cada minuto.

- Harry, espere! – exclamou Hermione, descendo as escadas – Que cara é essa? Onde está Ron- perguntou

- Ele foi ver Madame Pomfrey – respondeu , mas está tudo bem, nada grave – acrescentou rapidamente ao ver a expressão assustada no rosto da amiga.

- Mas o que é que houve? – perguntou preocupada.

Por um instante Harry ficou medindo o quanto deveria falar sobre a predição da profª. Trelawney, pois Hermione nunca acreditara em tal coisa, mesmo porque ele não contara nada sobre a profecia guardada no Departamento de Mistérios.

- Mione, aconteceu algo na sala de Adivinhação... eu sei que você não acredita, mas... – sussurrando para a garota enquanto desciam juntos as escadas, quando foram interrompidos por um grupo da Sonserina, liderados por Draco Malfoy.

- Cadê o perdedor do Weasley, Potter? – levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Isso não te interessa, Malfoy – retrucou Hermione, apertando os olhos e rangendo os dentes.

- Péssimo hábito o seu Granger – virando-se para a garota com desdém – ficar se intrometendo em conversa alheia.

No momento que Hermione ia retrucar, Snape surgiu abrindo a porta com tamanha violência que todos em volta pularam para trás arregalando os olhos de temor. Pelo visto, Snape estava realmente de péssimo humor.

Harry e Hermione se sentaram, como de costume, na última carteira, mas não conseguiram conversar. Snape estava excepcionalmente insuportável, passava de cinco em cinco minutos na mesa deles crispando os lábios.

- Infelizmente – disse Snape, olhando furiosamente para Harry , houveram mudanças nos regulamentos da Escola – caminhando agora para frente da sala , como todos vocês ficaram sabendo ontem na cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo. – parou e virou para a classe em silêncio – Vou ter que aturar mais um ano essa turma.

"Porque não pede demissão?" pensava Harry irritado "Não seria uma grande perda. Iria sobreviver sem você".

* * *

**Pati G W Black: **ok, ok, ok heheh. bjos. 


	6. Capitulo 6 Torta de Maçã

**Capítulo VI – Torta de Maçã**

NT: Capitulo pela visão de Harry.

Após a aula de Poções todos se encaminharam para o Salão Principal para almoçar. Já havia uma longa fila na entrada da porta.

- Então, vai me contar o que houve de manhã? – perguntou Hermione.

- A profª. Trelawney fez uma profecia. – respondeu Harry, voltando a se perturbar com as lembranças daquelas palavras.

- Ah, foi isso... – retrucou com desdém – aquela charlatã não consegue dizer nem se vai chover amanhã. – disse rindo.

- Há coisas que você não entende... não posso te explicar agora, mas ela estava dizendo a verdade – murmurou Harry, com a expressão séria.

O sorriso de Hermione deu lugar a um rosto também sério, pois sabia que o amigo não estava brincando.

- Qual foi a profecia? – perguntou secamente.

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora, vou primeiro procurar o prof. Dumbledore, ele precisa saber – respondeu com impaciência.

- Mas e o Ron, porque ele foi para a Ala Hospitalar? – perguntou Hermione, ansiosa.

- Hummm... quando a professora entrou em transe, ela agarrou e cravou as unhas na mão do Ron... só o soltou depois que terminou a predição. Foram umas unhadas bem fundas – respondeu apreensivo – Mas vai sobreviver – completou imediatamente, ao ver a cara de indignação de Hermione.

Ao entrarem no Salão, sentaram-se perto de Neville, Dino, Simas, Gina, Lilá e Parvati, todos conversavam sobre o mesmo assunto.

- Ela estava assustadora – gemeu Lilá

- É a primeira vez que eu a vejo assim E para piorar, atacou o Ron – esganiçou Neville.

- Eu devia ter abandonado essa aula como fez a Hermione. Foi horrível. – disse Simas, sinistramente.

Gina bufou preocupada e olhou para a porta do Salão.

Todos almoçaram muitíssimo bem, exceto Harry, Hermione e Gina que mal tocaram nos pratos. A sobremesa já estava sendo servida.

- Cadê o Ron? Ele perdeu o almoço. – murmurava Gina – Cortes feitos por unhas são bem fáceis de curar, não são? – virando-se inesperadamente para Harry.

- São sim. – respondeu sem muita certeza.

Hermione que não tocara em seu pudim de ruibarbo, estava olhando, discretamente, para a porta do Salão, franzindo a testa de tempo em tempo.

- É o Ron! – exclamou Gina, apontando para o irmão que vinha em sua direção. A mão direita estava completamente enfaixada.

- Oi para todos... humm... acho que perdi um pouco a hora, não? Cochilei na enfermaria. – disse calmamente – bom, pelo menos vou poder me empanturrar de sobremesa – sorrindo e olhando para a mesa cheia de guloseimas.

- Cochilou? – esganiçou Hermione com ar de indignação. - Harry, Gina e eu estávamos preocupados com você porque não apareceu na aula do Snape e nem na hora do almoço... e você simplesmente diz que cochilou? – exclamava exasperada a garota.

- A Madame Pomfrey mandou tomar uma poção calmante, mas acho que era forte demais, acabei dormindo na Ala Hospitalar. – explicou em tom apreensivo.

Hermione fitou o amigo desconfiada.

- Podia ter dado um jeito de nos avisar pelo menos, estávamos muito preocupados com você – tentando simular uma voz calma, mas não foi convincente.

- Avisar como? Correio-coruja? Ou quem sabe por telepatia? – disse com sarcasmo, trocando olhares significativos com Harry.

- Mione, eu não estava preocupado com Ron – disse Harry, calmamente – Eu falei que ele estava bem e que havia sido só uns cortes. Nada mais do que isso.

- Está bem... a Gina e eu estávamos morrendo de preocupação – ficando irritada e fixando o olhar para amiga.

- Er... bom... eu estava preocupada sim... mas não diria morrendo de preocupação só porque Ron perdeu o almoço... ou ... dormiu na enfermaria – disse Gina receosa e desviando o olhar da garota.

Hermione murchou levemente e amarrou a cara para Gina, Harry e Ron, Tornou a encarar o seu pudim e começou a cutuca-lo com a colher.

Ron olhava para amiga surpreso, mas logo depois se sentara ao lado de Gina, puxando para si um prato de torta de maçã.

- Vejo vocês mais a tarde, agora preciso ir até a sala comunal pegar os livros para a próxima aula, Herbologia.. – disse Gina, levantando-se corada.

Harry e Ron acenaram com a cabeça. Hermione permanecera espetando a sobremesa em silêncio.

Em cinco minutos a torta de Ron ficara toda esfarelada, tanto quanto o pudim de Hermione, pois o garoto não tinha nenhuma habilidade de manusear a colher com a mão esquerda. Toda vez que conseguia pegar um pedaço, ela caia de volta ao prato ou na mesa.

- Meleca! – exclamou Ron, irritado , assim vou morrer de fome.

Com a irritação do amigo, Hermione parou de maltratar o seu doce para observar a cena. Dava a impressão que estava apreciando a guerra que o amigo travava com a comida. Um leve sorriso começava a despontar no canto de sua boca.

- Oh, pobrezinho! – exclamou Lil�, observando a dificuldade de Ron ao tentar pela vigésima vez comer a sobremesa que insistia em cair da colher. – Deixe-me ajuda-lo com isso. – disse com uma voz meiga, sentando-se mais próximo de Ron.

Lilá começou a cortar em pedacinhos o que sobrou da torta e carinhosamente levou pedaço a pedaço na boca do colega, como se estivesse alimentando um bebê.

O queixo de Hermione começou a cair, gradativamente, a cada pedaço de sobremesa que Ron comia. A expressão do seu rosto era um verdadeiro enigma.

- Algum problema, Hermione? – perguntou Lil�, ao ver a reação da garota. Ron também se virou para encara-la.

- Ah, não ligue, Lilá – virando-se novamente para sua salvadora – Ela está de mau humor – completou.

- Nenhum problema – respondeu Hermione, com o tom de voz gelado – Continue entupindo esse idiota com tortas – mirando para o seu próprio pudim.

Lilá e Ron bateram com os ombros e recomeçaram com os aviõezinhos adocicados.

Em uma reação inesperada, Hermione começou a comer violentamente a sua própria sobremesa, ficando com as bochechas inchadas. Não satisfeita com seu quitute começou a puxar o máximo de pratos de doces que alcançava. Eram tortas de caramelo, de maçãs, pudins de ruibarbo, doces de abóbora, bombas de chocolate e de creme.

Hermione abandonara a colher, pois talvez achasse que não fosse suficientemente grande... começou a usar as duas mãos para comer.

Todos da mesa da Grifinória e alguns alunos da Corvinal pararam com o que estavam fazendo para ver, com curiosidade, o comportamento exótico da colega. Alguns olhavam indignados, espantados e muitos outros riam, cochichando entre eles.

- Mione, para com isso – sussurrava Harry – Todos estão olhando – levantando um pouco mais a voz.

A garota simplesmente grunhiu em resposta, mas não tirou os olhos dos pratos e continuava a comer vorazmente com as duas mãos, mais e mais.

- Você está louca, Mione? – perguntava Ron exasperado – Você vai passar muito mal assim, pare, por favor. – mudando repentinamente o tom de voz para uma de súplica.

Neste momento Hermione bateu com as duas mãos na mesa, fazendo pratos e talheres voarem longe. Levantou a cabeça e fuzilou o garoto com os olhos, suas narinas incrivelmente se dilataram fazendo-a bufar como um touro.

Ron virou-se rapidamente para Harry, mas este parecia mais confuso e surpreso. Não tendo outra alternativa, encarou novamente a furiosa garota.

- M-Mione... e-escute... – gaguejava Ron suando frio, já esperando uma reação nada agradável.

- CALA A BOCA! – esganiçou alto Hermione, esmagando duas bombas de chocolate que estavam em suas mãos – NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO! N-U-N-C-A M-A-I-S- destacando as duas ultimas palavras.

Saiu correndo cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos, ainda sujas de chocolate. Atravessou as portas do Salão e desapareceu.

- Vamos atrás dela – disse Harry com urgência, puxando Ron pela capa.

O amigo não se moveu, estava paralisado e assustado.

- O que há com você? – exclamou Harry – Anda logo, tira essa bu...

- Ela não quer mais falar comigo... – interrompeu Ron, ainda assustado – Nunca mais... – engolindo seco e com os olhos perdidos – ... mas o que é que eu fiz para ela? – perguntou, mirando agora para as bandagens que cobriam sua mão machucada.

* * *

**Pati G W Black: **Puxa, fiquei lisonjeado agora... fico contente que esteja gostando. Ahh. tenho 8 capitulos prontos e revisados por mim... estou escrevendo atualmente o capitulo 9... mas tive que dar um tempo pq Domingo de manhã (dia 20) tenho exame importante. Contudo, pelo menos, eu tenho capitulos para postar até domingo sem problemas e a partir de segunda-feira irei postar capitulos fresquinhos (talvez de dois em dois dias no pior da hipoteses).

Bjos.


	7. Capitulo 7 Fora da Compreensão

Capitulo VII – Fora da Compreensão 

NT: ponto de vista do Harry

Harry não conseguiu convencer Ron a procurar Hermione, pois a amiga tinha agido de forma muito estranha no almoço. Não que ele não a achasse doida, mas ela nunca agira daquela forma antes. Não era atitude de Hermione.

Ao sair do Salão Principal sozinho, para encontrar e interrog�-la, ficou indeciso para onde ir, pois tinha quatro caminhos alternativos: a Sala Comunal, a Biblioteca, o banheiro das meninas e a sala de Transfiguração, já que esta seria a próxima aula.

Tomado por um impulso foi caminhando vigorosamente para a sala comunal, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás dele.

- Um momento, Harry.

Harry parou e por cima do ombro viu a figura de um homem alto, magro, cabelos e barbas longas e prateadas, era o prof. Dumbledore.

- Professor, que bom vê-lo! – exclamou Harry, com um sorriso – Realmente eu precisava falar com o senhor.

- Sim, sim! Eu imaginei que precisasse falar – disse Dumbledore, olhando por cima dos óculos meia-lua, mas fixando o olhar no ombro do garoto – Venha ao meu escritório, Harry – no mesmo instante em o menino abria a boca para comentar algo, mas achou melhor esperar.

Harry esqueceu-se completamente de Hermione e seguiu Dumbledore.Caminharam silenciosamente até o gárgula de pedra que bloqueia a entrada do escritório do diretor.

- Diabinho de Pimenta. – disse o professor.

Imediatamente o gárgula ganhou vida e pulou para o lado expondo a escada de pedra rolante. O diretor fez sinal para Harry entrar e subir primeiro.

O escritório estava tão bonito e exótico como das últimas vezes que esteve l�, mesmo tendo quebrado quase todos os objetos de prata no ano passado, o que trazia para a Harry um sentimento misto de culpa e vergonha.

- Não se culpe, Harry – murmurou Dumbledore, como se estivesse lendo sua mente – Objetos materiais podem sem recuperados facilmente – completou com um sorriso bondoso.

- Me desculpe, professor não queria... – retrucou Harry meio sem jeito, sentindo sua garganta secar.

- Já disse para não se culpar. Veja bem, eu errei em não lhe contar sobre o seu passado... sobre a profecia... Portanto, se tem alguém que deve pedir desculpas, esse alguém sou eu.

Por alguma razão Harry não se sentiu menos culpado.

- Harry – continuou o diretor, sentando-se em sua cadeira , por favor sente-se – apontando para uma cadeira acolchoada em sua frente.

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes ao garoto, este se sentou prontamente, estava ansioso para contar o que ouvira de Trelawney e saber qual era a opinião de Dumbledore.

- Muito bem. Ouvi alguns alunos falarem sobre um incidente na sala de Adivinhação, você saberia me dizer o que era? – perguntou à Harry, olhando para o sapato do garoto.

- Foi uma profecia... eu acho... – respondeu apreensivo.

- E o que dizia a profecia? – perguntou calmamente, como se aquilo fosse normal.

- Eu não entendi muito bem, a professora Trelawney pronunciava palavras vagas, mas não fazia sentido algum – respondeu ainda mais apreensivo.

- Não importa, não importa. Estou aqui para escut�-lo, Harry. Conte-me todo o ocorrido – disse Dumbledore, com os olhos cintilando.

Harry contou todos os detalhes que ocorreram naquela aula, desde a rajada de vento até os ferimentos na mão de Ron.

Após toda a explicação Dumbledore levantou a cabeça e com os olhos fechados, suspirou lenta e profundamente como se buscasse paz interior.

- Professor? – perguntou, quebrando o silencio nauseante.

- Sim? – respondeu, permanecendo, ainda, na mesma posição.

- O que significa tudo isso? – perguntou Harry, com certa impaciência. Não gostava que o ignorassem quando contava algo importante.

Novo silêncio.Dumbledore começou a passar a mão suavemente por sua longa barba prateada e ao pousar a outra mão na escrivaninha, abriu os olhos e respondeu:

- Infelizmente está fora da minha compreensão, eu suponho – sua voz embora transparecesse calma, estava diferente, com se escondesse algo – Mas, talvez haja uma pessoa que possa saber...

O diretor percebendo a desconfiança e curiosidade do garoto, sorriu.

- Está praticando Oclumência, Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Desculpe? Quero dizer... – respondeu desconcertado com a pergunta inesperada - ... um pouco... – mentiu.

Não havia treinado nenhuma vez nas férias. Desde que Snape pegara Harry mergulhado em suas lembranças, o professor de poções negara-se a ensin�-lo novamente.

- É importante que aprenda a fechar a mente. Portanto, sugiro que comece a levar a sério às aulas – afirmou Dumbledore.

- O prof. Snape... ele... – gaguejou, não sabia como contar que não estava mais tendo aulas de Oclumência.

- Já falei com o Severo e ele concordou em lhe dar novamente as aulas – sorrindo para o garoto.

- Ah, obrigado – respondeu com um sorriso forçado ao mesmo tempo em que tentava disfarçar o seu espanto. "Será que Snape contou a Dumbledore que eu bisbilhotei, novamente, a penseira?" indagava-se.

- Harry, sinto dizer, mas gostaria que voltasse para suas atividades. Preciso refletir sobre a profecia de Sibila. Creio que seja realmente importante. – disse Dumbledore, com uma expressão séria.

- Ok! – respondeu Harry irritado, levantando e saindo da sala, mas antes que fechasse a porta por completo, viu o diretor se dirigir a Fawkes e murmurar algo perto da ave. Imediatamente, a fênix com um estampido e um clarão avermelhado, desapareceu.

Caminhando para a sala comunal, uma vez que perdera metade da aula de transfiguração e sabia perfeitamente que a profª. McGonagall iria lançar aquele olhar severo e cobri-lo de deveres extras, ficaria em paz por algum tempo. Poderia, enfim, descansar um pouco, embora estivesse aborrecido com o diretor, pois Harry contara com os mínimos detalhes que lembrava do "evento" para, no final, receber um _**"Infelizmente está fora de minha compreensão..."** _.

Desconfiava que Dumbledore escondia algo mais. E que o Fawkes fora fazer? Será que Harry não era digno de confiança? Porque ele me obriga a ter aulas com Snape? Poderia ser o próprio diretor a dar-lhe as aulas de Oclumência, mas não... tinha que ser Snape.

Passou o resto da tarde se atormentando, enquanto observava atentamente um buraco no tapete em frente à lareira.

Voltou de seu devaneio quando ouviu os alunos atravessarem o quadro de entrada. Todos conversavam e gritavam felizes. "Porque não posso ser feliz também?" pensava Harry amargurado.

Neste momento, entraram duas pessoas com o ânimo igual ou pior do que o dele.

Ron se sentara do lado direito de Harry e Hermione do lado esquerdo, ambos bufando exasperados.

- Não estão se falando ainda? – exclamou Harry, irritado – Vocês devem ter batido o recorde mundial da briga. Já no primeiro dia de aula e não se falam mais, ou pelo menos, nunca mais – acrescentou com deboche.

- Não sou eu que não está falando – disse Ron indignado e irritado, olhando para a amiga.

Hermione agiu como se não estivesse escutado a exasperação do amigo.

- Porque não foi na aula de Transfiguração? – indagou olhando para Harry.

O garoto apenas bateu com os ombros e não disse nada.

- Bem... de qualquer forma, a prof. McGonagall pediu que lhe entregasse o dever de hoje e mandou que fizesse mais um trabalho extra para semana que vem – continuou Hermione, entregando a Harry alguns pergaminhos enrolados.

- Ótimo, mais essa ainda – resmungou.

Ron sorriu para o amigo, mas logo depois fechou a cara. Harry percebeu imediatamente que Hermione lançara a Ron um olhar reprovador, igual ao da prof. McGonagall quando está com raiva.

- Vou guardar a mochila para podermos jantar – disse Ron secamente, enquanto subia para o dormitório dos meninos.

Harry acompanhou o amigo com o olhar e assim que desapareceu pela escada se virou para Hermione.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou sussurrando – O Ron não fez nada e você sabe disso.

Hermione encarou o amigo como se ele estivesse dizendo coisas absurdas e sem sentido, mas não respondeu.

Harry irritado com o silêncio continuou:

- Então, vai pedir desculpas? Vai fazer as pazes?

- Só se ele pedir desculpas primeiro – disse Hermione, com um ar superior.

Por um instante Harry teve vontade de bater na amiga com os rolos de pergaminho. Achava que não existia ninguém mais cabeça-dura do que o Ron, mas havia se enganado... Hermione era pior.

- Mione, seja razoável... ele não fez N-A-D-A ... – retrucou desesperado com a teimosia da garota – E do jeito que conheço o Ron, ele não vai pedir. Desse modo, vocês vão ficar velhos caquéticos e ainda não estarão se falando.

- Se é assim... que assim seja – respondeu em um tom de voz forte e incrivelmente superior, pondo-se de pé ao mesmo tempo que Ron descia as escadas, aparentemente de melhor humor.

- Vamos logo, estou morrendo de fome – disse Ron, dirigindo-se para a saída da sala comunal.

**

* * *

**

**Dedessa Shermie: **Obrigado pelo elogio. Fico contente que esteja gostando. E em relação a Hermione, ela ficou um pouquinho alterada (resposta no capitulo "Sonhos")... acho que se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, ela não ficaria assim tão estressada... ser�?

**Pati G W Black: **Pati, você sempre me deixa corado. Obrigado pelo comment.

Bjos a todos.

E obrigado a todos que lêem e acompanham a FIC.


	8. Capitulo 8 Estação Vinte e Meio

**Capitulo VIII – Estação Vinte e Meio **

NT: Visão do capitulo, pelos olhos de Ron

Rony caminhava com vigor ao lado de Harry e Hermione seguia logo atrás. Estava afogado em seus pensamentos e ouvindo novamente aquela irritante voz que se parecia de Harry. "Peça desculpas logo" – Ron fez uma careta e retrucou silenciosamente "Desculpas pelo o quê? ELA é que me deve desculpas... alias um monte se quer saber". A voz interior insistiu: "Quantas vezes ela esteve certa e você errado? Se ela está furiosa é porque tem algo errado, não é? Vai, pede desculpas logo e acaba com isso, é bem fácil quando se realmente quer! Ou será que seu orgulho é maior que seu estômago, porque se for... VOCE FICARÁ SOZINHO PARA SEMPRE".

- CALA A BOCA, HARRY – gritou Ron, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos.

- M-Mas eu não falei nada! – protestou Harry com os olhos arregalados e se recuperando do susto que levou por causa do berro.

Ron ficara subitamente vermelho de vergonha por gritar com o verdadeiro Harry e arriscou olhar para Hermione que estava logo atrás. Ela também parecia bastante assustada. Um leve sorriso no canto da boca despontou no garoto. Virou-se para Harry:

- Nada não. Às vezes você fala alto demais nos meus pensamentos. – batendo com a mão esquerda no ombro de Harry, que parecia muito confuso com aquela afirmação, mas não se atreveu a perguntar mais nada, ainda estava bastante assustado.

Depois de dez minutos, os três estavam entrando no Salão Principal e viram Gina sentada sozinha. Harry fez sinal para os dois, que compreenderam de imediato o que ele queria. Harry e Ron ficaram um em cada lado da garota e Hermione se sentara em sua frente. Todos conversavam animadamente, exceto Ron e Hermione, que não trocaram nenhuma palavra.

- Oi, sua mão melhorou?

Os garotos se viraram e observaram que Lilá estava sentada ao lado de Ron. Ela tinha como companhia Parvati e uma garota mais nova, provavelmente do quarto ou quinto ano.

- Ah, melhorou... só um pouquinho – respondeu levantando e mostrando sua mão enfaixada para as garotas que, instintivamente, soltaram pequenos gemidos de compaixão.

- Não se preocupe, vamos cuidar de você – disse Lilá firmemente, seguido com acenos positivos das demais.

Harry olhou de esguelha para Hermione, mas ela estava observando alguma coisa aparentemente mais interessante na mesa dos professores, contudo seus olhos estavam desfocados e seu pescoço e bochecha estavam furiosamente vermelhos.

Em um pensamento rápido, Harry interveio com a voz um pouco mais alto do que o necessário:

- Lilá, não se incomode. Gina vai cuidar do irmão. – ainda olhando de esguelha para Hermione.

- Heh? Eu vou é? – retrucou Gina, olhando incrédula para Harry

- Vai, vai sim! – exclamou Harry, encarando e segurando com força a mão da garota que estava em cima da mesa.

Gina ruborizou e Harry recuou sua mão o mais rápido que pode, completamente atrapalhado e tentando ver algo no teto encantado.

- Não seja bobo, Harry – disse Lilá em tom divertido – Não iremos roubar o Ron, só vamos cuidar dele.

Antes que houvesse qualquer reação de Harry, Dumbledore levantou-se de sua mesa e bradou em claro e forte tom de voz.

- Desculpe em atrasar um pouco o jantar, eu sei que estão ansiosos para se deliciarem, mas antes tenho um aviso importante... Ontem eu anuncie um novo professor para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, contudo houve um pequeno imprevisto, ele deverá chegar em algumas semanas, portanto aproveitem o tempo dessas aulas para estudarem.

- Ah sim, claro... farei isso – disse Ron, rindo para Harry e este confirmando com a cabeça, também com um sorriso.

- Mas não se preocupem – continuou Dumbledore – Quando o novo professor chegar, haverá aulas de reforço para que nenhum aluno seja prejudicado nessa matéria.

Para desespero de Harry e Ron isso significava aulas extras no sábado. Hermione parecia mais feliz com a noticia, dava pequenas palminhas de excitação e aprovação.

- Brilhante! Porque não estendem as aulas para o domingo também. Assim a Mione iria desmaiar de felicidade – murmurou Ron indignado para o amigo, olhando para a garota.

Dumbledore agora falava com um tom de voz mais alto ainda, mas de forma ansiosa.

- Contudo, a noticia mais importante que gostaria de dar é para os monitores das Casas - passando o olhar pelas mesas – Principalmente para os meninos... Senhores Weasley, Goldstein, MacMillian e Malfoy tenham a bondade de ficarem de pé, sim?

Os quatros monitores entreolharam e se levantaram, ficando sob olhares curiosos dos demais estudantes.

- Os senhores irão representar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, pois devido os incidentes no Torneio Tribruxo do ano retrasado e com a aparição de Lorde Voldemort – ouve, entre os alunos, uma explosão de cochichos e expressões de horror, mas o diretor os ignorou , gostaria de manter relações com as escolas estrangeiras, para o bem estar de todos. Já comuniquei-me com os diretores das escolas de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons. – disse sorrindo, vendo as caras de espanto dos garotos que iriam representar Hogwarts – Usarei um método nada convencional, mas bastante justo para formar as duplas e definir seus destinos... sorteio a moda trouxa.

Antonio Goldstein levantou a mão, mas estava bem assustado com a noticia.

- Pois não Sr. Goldstein – disse Dumbledore.

- Desculpe-me senhor diretor, mas como ficarão as aulas? Teremos os NIEM´s ano que vem e não podemos perder as matérias e explicações – perguntou, mostrando-se muito preocupado com os estudos.

- Já resolvemos esse obstáculo. Os senhores irão ter tutores-intérpretes quando estiverem fora. Esses tutores já são formados por suas respectivas escolas e sabem falar inglês. – respondeu Dumbledore, calmamente – Mas não se preocupem, permanecerão no estrangeiro por apenas dois meses e estarão com suas famílias antes do Natal. Ah... e falando em família, eu também já os informei deste magnífico evento.

- Fico mais confortável em saber disso – sussurrou Ron ironicamente inclinando-se para Harry que também estava surpreso com a noticia.

- Quem serão os tutores? – perguntou Draco, parecendo mais pálido do que o normal.

- Para a Escola de Beauxbatons será a srta. Fleur Delacour e para o Instituto de Durmstrang será o sr. Vitor Krum. – respondeu o diretor.

Ron segurou o ombro de Harry procurando um apoio, pois estava prestes a cair chão ao ouvir o nome de Krum.

Dumbledore acenou com a mão para Filch, o zelador, e este trazia uma bolsa de seda violeta com estrelas prateadas. O diretor ergueu a bolsa e de dentro tirou seis pedaços de pergaminho. Analisou os pergaminhos e recolocou quatro pedaços na sacola.

- Em cada pedaço de pergaminho contém o nome dos senhores. Vamos ao sorteio. – imediatamente o professor sacudiu a sacola de forma bem extravagante, depois colocou a mão e retirou um dos pedaços – Sr. Malfoy.

- Eu não, eu não... Malfoy não, por favor... eu não, Malfoy não... – murmurava Ron apertando ainda mais o ombro do amigo.

- Vamos ver quem fará a dupla com o sr. Malfoy... – disse Dumbledore, sacudindo novamente a bolsa, retirando o segundo pedaço de pergaminho -... hummm... Sr. Weasley.

Ron soltou vários palavrões em voz alta. Malfoy também fazia caretas e dava pequenos socos na mesa da Sonserina.

- Obrigado sr. Weasley, realmente foram bastante instrutivos seus comentários – afirmou o diretor rindo, contudo a profª McGonagall e Hermione lançaram olhares bastante severos – A primeira dupla foi formada por Draco Malfoy e Ronald Weasley e segunda dupla formada por Antonio Goldstein e Ernesto MacMillian. Agora sortearemos seus destinos – acrescentou, colocando dois pedaços de pergaminho na sacola. Sacudiu freneticamente e retirou um pedaço.

- Eu agüento Malfoy, mas não me mande para Bulgária, eu agüento o Malfoy, mas não em mande para... – dizia Ron, em uma prece.

- Durmstrang... primeira dupla e em conseqüência a segunda dupla irá para Beauxbatons, França. Congratulações a todos! E por favor, depois do jantar acompanhem a professora McGonagall para a sala ao lado para receberam mais instruções.

- Ah, sim, já ia me esquecendo – completou Dumbledore, levantando-se novamente – As meninas monitoras, como terão que ficar sozinhas na patrulha durante a noite, irão receber maiores atributos em suas funções, ou seja, provisoriamente poderão aplicar detenções mais severas aos alunos indisciplinados e até mesmo descontar pontos das Casas. Agora voltemos ao mais importante, vamos jantar. – e com o bater de uma palma as travessas de comidas apareceram na mesa.

- Dá para acreditar? Isso não foi um sorteio e sim um azareio – disse Ron indignado ao sentar-se à mesa com os outros – Eu poderia agüentar Malfoy... mas... Bulgária? Eu NÃO quero ir para Bulgária!

- Veja pelo lado bom – respondeu Harry – Não terá que aturar Snape por dois meses inteiros.

- É... só que eu troquei seis por meia dúzia... trocar Snape pelo Krum... grande diferença – retrucou Ron com raiva.

Hermione deu uns muxoxos incompreensíveis, mas continuou impassível. Estava determinada a não falar com Ron.

- O que gostaria de comer? – perguntou Lilá para Ron.

- Hummm... o que você me recomendaria? – respondeu, deixando seu mau-humor de lado.

- As costelas de carneiro devem estar muito gostosas e o pudim de carne está com um cheiro muito bom também – disse sorridente.

- Perfeito. Não sei como consegue ler minha mente – disse Ron, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Ah... Visão Interior... Quando duas almas gêmeas se encontram... – ia dizendo Lilá, antes de ser interrompida por um acesso, histérico, de tosse de Hermione.

Ron sentiu-se aliviado pela interrupção da amiga. Talvez, não quisesse saber o que aconteceria quando duas almas gêmeas se encontram. Definitivamente não queria.

- Er... Lilá... você está sendo muito legal, mas... acho que não devia se preocupar tanto, afinal foram só uns arranhões. Amanhã minha mão já estará melhor. – falou com um tom de voz um pouco apreensivo, mas ficando com as orelhas coradas.

- Tudo bem, mas se precisar de mim sabe onde me encontrar, não sabe? – respondeu Lilá, meio ofendida.

Ron assentiu com a cabeça e ambos encararam seus pratos. Por mais que o garoto insistisse que estava tudo bem, sua mão não estava boa o suficiente para manusear o talher, mas para sua surpresa Gina começou a servir e cortar em pedaços as costelas de carneiro e o pudim de carne em seu prato. Pedaço a pedaço levou a boca do irmão.

De uma garfada a outra, pareceu que Gina dera-lhe uma piscadela. Harry sorria satisfeito pelo amigo, mas sentia uma pontinha de inveja.

Seguiu-se o jantar sem mais problemas ou interrupções e ao terminarem a última travessa de tortas de creme, Snape apareceu ao lado de Ron.

- Apreciando sua última torta, sr. Weasley? – perguntou com seu desagradável tom de voz.

Ron engasgou e não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta malcriada. Somente sentia um forte desejo de esganar Snape.

- Seja como for... a profªª McGonagall o aguarda na sala ao lado, junto com os outros monitores... – disse Snape, rodando sua capa e caminhando para a mesa dos professores.

- Hum... ainda prefere ficar aqui ou ir para Bulgária? – perguntou Harry, rangendo os dentes enquanto Snape se acomodava em sua cadeira.

Em um suspiro preocupado Ron levantou-se da mesa e começou a caminhar para a sala... o mesmo aposento onde Harry havia se reunido com os demais campeões do Torneio Tribruxo.

- Ah, Weasley aproxime-se, faltava apenas o senhor – disse Minerva. E como sempre Draco soltou um abafado risinho doentio – Irei dar-lhes as instruções e... alguns conselhos.

Todos, embora nervosos, concordaram com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, não quero ter noticias de brigas... principalmente com os alunos das outras escolas – disse McGonagall firmemente – e muito menos com os tutores – acrescentou olhando para Ron.

O garoto sentiu-se corar, seguido de outro risinho desdenhoso de Malfoy.

- Arrumem os malões agora e deixem no dormitório, o prof. Flitwick irá lançar um feitiço em suas roupas, para que assim vocês possam permanecer quentes durante o rigoroso inverno. Não haverá tempo para comprar capas de pele animal.

- Arrumar os malões, agora? – interrompeu Antonio, monitor da Corvinal.- Estamos... fugindo de alguém?

- Que absurdo é esse sr. Goldstein – respondeu McGonagall, rispidamente.

- Desculpe, somente achei interessante sairmos assim... às pressas – disse Antonio, envergonhado.

McGonagall fitou o garoto, analisando-o.

- O diretor, prof. Snape e eu iremos aguardá-los no Hall principal às oito horas – continuou, ignorando o último comentário do monitor da Corvinal – Vocês irão para a Plataforma Vinte e Meio através de uma chave de portal. Lá vocês irão encontrar os respectivos Expressos... para Bulgária e França, e seus malões seguiram posteriormente.

Houve uma pequena pausa.

- Perguntas? – indagou profª McGonagall.

- E-Estamos dispensados dos exames finais? – questionou Ron esperançoso.

- Obviamente que não – respondeu a professora – Os senhores estarão fora de Hogwarts por apenas dois meses... receberão créditos extras por isto, mas terão que prestar os exames no final do ano letivo.

Ron se contorceu de um modo engraçado como se tivesse levado um beliscão.

- Já que não há mais perguntas, voltem para suas salas comunais e se arrumem... vejo os senhores daqui a meia hora no Hall Principal. – disse profª McGonagall, indicando a saída.

Ao sair da reunião, Ron localizou Harry e Gina que o aguardavam ansiosos, mas não viu Hermione.

- Onde está Mione- perguntou

Gina franziu a testa e olhou para Harry, e este ficou um pouco desconcertado, pois não sabia o que dizer.

- Er... bom... humm... Mione, ela... – gaguejava Harry, procurando mentalmente formular uma resposta plausível.

- Ah, tudo bem, quem se importa? – disse Ron, mas parecia bastante chateado.

- Quando vocês irão viajar? – perguntou Gina, tentando desviar o assunto.

- Daqui a meia hora por uma chave de portal. Iremos até Estação... Vinte e Meio, eu acho – respondeu calmamente, muito embora ainda parecesse chateado.

- O QUE! VOCES IRÃO HOJE? – exclamaram Gina e Harry em uníssono.

O garoto afirmou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que começara a andar. Os três garotos caminharam para a sala comunal da Grifinória em silêncio e a cada passo Ron ficava mais pálido.

Ao entrarem na sala, encontraram Hermione sentada no sofá em frente da lareira e em seu colo estava Bichento, ao qual ela acariciava.

Ron deu dois passos em sua direção e a fitou por alguns segundos, depois voltou a caminhar para o dormitório dos meninos, subindo e desaparecendo pelas escadas.

Gina suspirou e Harry entendeu o que era, ambos observaram Hermione que ainda permanecia sentada acariciando o felino como se não existisse ninguém na sala. Harry em um acesso de indignação puxou Gina pelo braço, e eles subiram atrás de Ron.

Entraram no dormitório e encontraram Dino, Simas e Neville ajudando Ron a arrumar seu malão.

Em menos de 20 minutos jogaram tudo o que puderam dentro da mala aberta em cima da cama.

- Bom, acho que é tudo – exclamou Ron, agradecendo e cumprimentando os amigos.

Todos estavam descendo e avisando que esperariam no Hall Principal. Harry era o último da fila para descer as escadas, quando Ron o chamou:

- Harry, espere um minuto.

Ao se virar para olhar o amigo, recebeu um forte e inesperado abraço. Harry teve a mesma sensação quando se despedira de Sirius no Largo Grimmauld. Sua voz ficou embargada, não conseguiu dizer nada para Ron.

- Vai Harry, acho que Gina está te esperando lá embaixo... não querem perder o espetáculo, querem? – com um sorriso forçado.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, a lembrança do padrinho piorava a situação, e saiu da sala sob o olhar do garoto.

Ron se sentou na cama, olhou por sua volta como se tentasse memorizar cada detalhe do dormitório e passou, nervosamente, os dedos pelos cabelos.

Não havia mais o que fazer, era chegada a hora da partida. Levantou-se em um pulo e caminhou para a saída do dormitório.

Chegando no final da escada respirou profundamente ao ver Hermione, não poderia partir sem ao menos fazer as pazes. Ela ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

- Hermione... – sentando-se na poltrona ao lado dela – Eu... eu... terei que partir para Bulgária daqui a sete minutos... eu... eu...

- Ótimo! Boa viagem e mande lembranças para o Kr... Vitinho por mim – retrucou secamente, sem olhar para o amigo.

- Claro... irei mandar... – respondeu amargurado, levando e caminhando rapidamente para o quadro da Mulher-Gorda.

Parou de chofre na porta, estava tremendo de raiva. "Quer queria ou não ela vai me escutar AGORA" pensou Ron.

Virou-se para Hermione, mas ao abrir a boca faltaram-lhe palavras... não conseguia dizer nada... perdera o dom da fala. O máximo que conseguiu foi soltar apenas um breve som esganiçado, que de longe parecia o som de um rato sendo atropelado por um hipogrifo desgovernado.

Hermione mirou Ron como se tentasse ler sua mente. Sentiu-se um completo idiota, incapaz de falar. "DROGA, porque é tão difícil?" pensou.

Envergonhado e com raiva de sua atitude Ron saiu chutando o quadro da Mulher-Gorda, o qual presenteou com palavras nada delicadas.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, a voz de Harry insistia em dar conselhos "Seja maduro Ron. Às vezes as coisas mais simples não são tão fáceis de falar, mas no final tudo valerá a pena. É só querer."

- Ah, é? – falava consigo mesmo em voz alta e fazendo pequenos movimentos com as mãos – Eu quero... mas ela não quer... ESSE é o problema.

"Ahhhh, ela não QUER o quê?"

- FALAR COMIGO, ORAS – berrou para os quadros da parede que se assustaram com tamanho estardalhaço.

"Sabe... às vezes é muito difícil ser a consciência de Ronald Weasley... Quer saber? Eu vou é dormir... não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui, tenho?"

- Isso vai... me deixe seu traidor... também quem precisa de uma consciência que se parece com um anão de óculos? – murmurava entre os dentes – "Anotação Mental: Chutar a canela do Harry!"

**Pati G W Black: ** Eu, particularmente, amo a personagem Hermione... não deixaria ela sofrendo... será?

**Dedessa Shermie: **Harry é um garoto legal, mas ruimmmmm de relacionamento... e pior ainda em conciliações hehehe.


	9. Capitulo 9 A carta de Ron

Peço mil desculpas por atrasar na postagem de novo capitulo. Tive e ainda estou tendo alguns problemas de ordem pessoal.

Talvez esse capitulo esteja bem corrido, mas se vocês tiverem duvidas eu fico a disposição de esclarece-las da melhor forma possível.

Criticas e sugestões também são bem-vindas.

Bjos e abraços.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo IX – A carta de Ron**

NT: Capítulo pela visão de Hermione

"Que grosseria!" pensava com fervor Hermione "Chutar o quadro da Mulher-Gorda sendo que o culpado é somente ele. Francamente!"

A garota ainda acariciava Bichento quando sentiu seu coração apertar.

Ron podia ser menos cabeça-dura e me pedir desculpas... – disse Hermione fitando o seu gato – Pelo menos você é compreensivo e carinhoso, não é meu menininho?

Bichento virou-se para dona com um olhar fulminante, eriçando todos os pêlos e cravando todas as unhas das patas em sua perna.

Ai! Bichento! – gritou de dor, vendo o felino subir aos atropelos para o dormitório dos meninos.

Hermione furiosa e ao mesmo tempo surpresa saiu correndo atrás do seu gato, massageando sua perna que apresentava pequenas perfurações feitas a unhadas. "Ron tem razão, esse gato é doido" pensava enquanto subia as escadas.

Ao chegar no dormitório encontrou Bichento deitado, de forma encolhida, no meio da cama de Ron.

O que deu em você? Saia daí, agora! – exclamou para o gato – Antes que nos peguem aqui sozinhos.

Hermione já estivera no dormitório dos meninos junto com Harry e Ron, mas nunca sozinha. Mesmo com a companhia de seus amigos, ela nunca se sentiu confortável e sim envergonhada, afinal ela era a única garota em uma área exclusiva para garotos.

Sai daí! – disse desesperada puxando Bichento, mas este fincara as unhas tão profundamente na cama que não havia possibilidade de removê-lo.

Ok, você é teimoso, mas eu também sou. – continuou ofegando – Vou ficar aqui até você desprender da cama e quando fizer isso, eu te chuto dela. – disse com a cara amarrada. Logo em seguida deitou-se de lado na cama para poder observar o gato e arranc�-lo de lá quando tivesse uma boa oportunidade.

Não demorou nem dez segundos quando ouviu alguém cantarolar uma música... Estava se aproximando muito rápido e iria pegar Hermione deitada no dormitório dos garotos. Sentiu-se completamente desesperada novamente, muitas imagens começaram a passar em sua cabeça... McGonagall tomando seu distintivo de monitora na frente de todos os alunos de Hogwarts... Dumbledore expulsando-a dizendo que não tinha vergonha na cara e não era digna para estudar em Hogwarts.

Em um choque de loucura fechou as cortinas da cama, ficando na mais completa escuridão e torcia os dedos para que ninguém a abrissem.

Hermione não ouvia mais ninguém cantarolar, mas teve a impressão que uma pessoa estava parada do lado da cama de Ron. A garota começou a ofegar tanto que precisou colocar as duas mãos na boca para abafar.

Bom, demorou mas eu os encontrei sr. Weasley.

"Essa voz é do... Sir Nicolas... Nick-quase-sem-cabeça?" pensou Hermione "Ele não sabe que Ron está indo viajar para Bulgária hoje?",

Vejamos... "Poesias do Século 18" estante 9, prateleira 4... "Poemas e Contos da corte de Henry V" estante 15, prateleira 1... e ... "Romeu e Julieta" estante 14, prateleira 2. Todos esses livros estão na seção "Estudos de Trouxas" – disse o fantasma – espero que com todas essas leituras lhe dêem alguma inspiração para escrever. Afinal ela merece.

"Ela merece? Ela quem?" pensou Hermione.

Sr. Weasley? Você está bem? Porque a cortina está fechada? Não vai dizer nada? – perguntava Sir Nicolas, sem parar.

"Pense rápido Hermione, pense"

Colocando a capa de suas vestes em frente de sua boca e engrossando a voz disse:

Estou um pouco indisposto, acho que é resfriado... e a cortina... é para... não passar os germes para os outros alunos.

Compreendo, mas deveria procurar a madame Pomfrey. Ela tem uma ótima poção para resfriados.

Sim, farei isso mais tarde, obrigado. – respondeu Hermione, ainda tentando imitar a voz de Ron.

Muito bem. Vou indo, quero ver se tem algum aluno no jantar... Embora eu não possa mais sentir o prazer da mesa, gosto de acompanhar as refeições.

Espere! – exclamou a garota – Quer dizer que não estava no jantar hoje a noite?

Sabe muito bem que não – respondeu Nick, com impaciência – Você me disse para não sair da biblioteca até eu achar algo que prestasse. Fiquei a tarde toda e praticamente a noite também vasculhando cada centímetro das estantes... a madame Pince não gostou da minha presença, mas paciência.

M-Mas porque eu iria querer esses livros? – perguntou Hermione, extremamente curiosa.

Ora essa, acho que esse resfriado afetou sua cabeça. – retrucou Nick indignado – Vai dizer que não lembra? Você veio até mim, na hora do almoço, pedindo ajuda para escrever um poema ou uma carta de desculpas para Hermione.

Um poema para mim! exclamou Hermione, abrindo com força as cortinas.

Nick arregalou os olhos e ficou totalmente constrangido ao ver Hermione fitando-o.

O que a senhorita está fazendo aqui no dormitório dos homens? – resmungou.

Isso não é importante agora. – responder de forma agitada - Disse que o Ron escreveu um poema para mim?

Bom, não diria um poema, mas sim uma carta... – respondeu Nick, receoso de ter cometido alguma indiscrição.

Onde est�? Cadê a carta? É para mim? Quero ler agora.– despejando todas as palavras rapidamente e estendendo a mão com a palma aberta em direção a Nick.

O fantasma levantou as sobrancelhas e colocou a mão direita no cavanhaque, ficando com a aparência de quem tentava decidir algo.

Sinto muito srta Hermione creio que o sr. Ronald não me daria permissão para lhe dizer e... também não sei se o pergaminho está aqui no quarto. Ah não, por favor, não chore.

Neste momento, Hermione colocara as mãos no rosto e forçara, convincentemente, um choro, mesmo não derramando nenhuma lágrima.

Entenda, não posso contar, seria trair o segredo de um amigo. – disse Nick, suplicando.

Hermione não teve dúvida ao defrontar o coração duro de Nicolas... fingiu chorar e fungar mais alto ainda.

Oh não... por favor pare de chorar – disse Nick, constrangido – Tudo bem, o pergaminho está aqui no quarto sim, fui eu quem lhe mostrei o esconderijo perfeito. Creio que não haja nenhum mal em lhe mostrar também, afinal de contas à carta era para Hermione, ou seja, você – terminou dizendo com uma piscadela.

Perfeito! – exclamou a garota, encarando o fantasma, sem vestígio de nenhuma gota de lágrima em seu rosto e com um sorriso de uma ponta a outra da orelha.

Ahhh traição! – bradou Nick – Não estava chorando... eu... eu... fui enganado.

Oh, por favor... me dê a carta sr. Nicolas – choramingou, fechando as mão novamente no rosto

Ahá. Nunca. – disse, enquanto flutuava para fora do dormitório, mas parando na porta – Não direi uma única palavra onde está seu precioso pergaminho, portanto... – apontando freneticamente para debaixo da cama de Ron - ... bom proveito. – ao terminar, saiu do dormitório com um sorriso nos olhos.

Hermione saiu da cama e se ajoelhou tentando ver o que tinha em baixo, mas não havia nada. "Brincadeira de mau gosto" pensou.

Ao se levantar demonstrando desapontamento, Bichento correu para debaixo da cama e começou a arranhar algo no assoalho.

O que foi? – perguntou, agachando e olhando novamente.

Começou a tatear e dar leves pancadas com os nós dos dedos no assoalho onde o felino estava arranhando e descobriu que em uma das madeiras soava oco. Imediatamente, passou o dedo vigorosamente nas emendas do assoalho, conseguindo retirar a "tampa" do esconderijo.

De dentro do buraco do assoalho retirou um pergaminho muito bem enrolado. Hermione se endireitou e sentou na cama, ainda com os olhos fixos no papel enrolado em sua mão.

"Não me parece ser uma boa idéia. Ele não quis me mostrar." pensou. Outra voz em sua mente, parecida com a de Gina, começou a indaga-la "O pergaminho está endereçado para você, não est�? Olha seu nome escrito ai, portanto leia agora."

Hermione olhou para um garrancho que parecia formar seu nome.

É, está sim – respirou aliviada, pois um enorme peso de seus ombros havia sumido.

Desenrolou cuidadosamente e começou a ler. Seus olhos a medida que iam passando de linha após linha, tornavam-se mais rápidos.

Ao terminar de ler abraçou fortemente o pergaminho, como se fosse um filho pequeno desamparado, e seu rosto parecia estar iluminado de uma satisfação incompreensível.

Esparramou-se na cama sorrindo, mas repentinamente seu rosto ficou sério e uma sombra passou pelos seus olhos.

NÃO – gritou desesperada – ELE NÃO PODE IR PARA BULGÁRIA, PRECISO FALAR COM ELE! – pulou da cama e correu escada abaixo.

Hermione chutou o quadro da Mulher-Gorda para abrir passagem e saiu correndo pelos corredores do castelo, empurrando um pequeno grupo de alunos do segundo ano que ficaram protestando.

Ai... hoje é a segunda vez que me chutam... deviam ter mais respeito com os mais velhos. – protestou a Mulher-Gorda para Sir Nicolas, que estava do lado de fora conversando com ela.

Pelo menos foi só um chute... nem quero imaginar o que o Sr. Ronald vai fazer conosco quando descobrir que demos um empurrãozinho – retrucou o fantasma, com certa apreensão no rosto.

Ah, isso... e então como foi lá em cima? – perguntou a senhora.

Hum... não gosto de mentir, principalmente, para uma monitora – sussurrando perto do rosto da Mulher-Gorda – Ela poderia, facilmente, descobrir que eu não estava na biblioteca.e nem mesmo sei se existem esses livros que mencionei. "Poemas e Contos da corte de Henry V". Francamente.

Deixe de ser rabugento homem – disse a Mulher-Gorda, indignada – Você ficaria com a consciência tranqüila deixando um belo ruivo partir para Bulgária sem ao menos se desculpar e despedir de sua... amiga? Você mesmo que me contou que eles brigaram feio na hora do almoço.

Belo? O que ele tem que eu não tenho? – retrucou, amarrando a cara.

Ahhh, com ciúmes Nicky? – respondeu a Mulher-Gorda que, embora fosse um quadro, ficou corada.

Não gosto quando me chama de Nicky, é Sir Nicolas para você – protestou, ainda com a cara amarrada.

De qualquer forma aqueles dois precisam se acertar – suspirou a dama.

Sim, mas eu não precisava ficar escondido no jantar, é tão chato isso.

A Mulher-Gorda demonstrando impaciência encostou-se à borda do quadro, fazendo-o ficar ligeiramente inclinado.

Não fui eu que fiquei bisbilhotando e lendo cartas pessoais de forma sorrateira.

Mas bem que você gostou em saber que o Weasley estava escrevendo uma carta de reconciliação para a Granger. – disse Nick, com um estranho brilho de vitória nos olhos.

Na realidade não gostei. – mostrando um largo sorriso – Eu amei isso, é tão romântico... Uma Carta. - suspirou

Nick soltou um muxoxo e a Mulher-Gorda continuou após seu breve devaneio ignorando o fantasma.

E como sabemos que o Weasley é um pouquinho, como direi? Ah, desajeitado e lento, porque não dar uma pequena força? – começou a rir e piscou para Nick – Mentir às vezes não é errado, depende das circunstâncias.

Mentir é sempre errado. – reprovou Sir Nicolas – Mas seja como for, já está feito e espero de coração que ela o alcance antes dele tocar naquela chave de portal.

Ambos ficaram calados observando o corredor com os alunos do segundo ano ainda protestando contra a monitora da Grinifória.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não agüentava mais correr, nunca fora uma boa esportista, mas mesmo assim precisava alcança-lo antes que fosse tarde demais. Não conseguia acreditar como estava sendo tão estúpida com ele dizendo aquelas coisas horríveis.

Hermione amassava contra o peito, mais e mais, o pergaminho escrito por Ron. Estava nas nuvens deliciada com sua palavras, mas seu coração ficava cada vez mais apertado de remorso e seu estômago parecia pesar como chumbo.

Finalmente chegou na escadaria central de mármore e precisava descer cinco lances de escadas para estar no Hall Principal. Olhou nervosamente para seu relógio e faltava apenas um minuto para as 8:00 da noite.

Não vai dar tempo – disse angustiada e recomeçou a correr escadas abaixo.

Chegando no último lance de escada Hermione viu os monitores reunidos em volta de um bule de chá muito velho em cima de um banco de madeira, a mesma usada pelo Chapéu Seletor, e o prof. Dumbledore dizendo:

Toquem no bule. Um, dois, três e já.

Neste momento Hermione gritou o mais alto que podia:

NÃO VAI RON, ESPERE POR MIM.

A única coisa que a garota viu antes dos monitores desaparecerem juntamente com o velho bule foi Ron olhando-a com carinho e abrindo um acanhado sorriso.

Não importou quanto se esforçara para alcança-lo, chegara tarde demais.

Todos os presentes no hall olharam-na curiosos, em especial Harry, Gina, McGonagall e Dumbledore. O prof. Snape, embora não quisesse aparentar, estava intrigado com à menina ofengante.

Está se sentindo bem, srta. Granger? – perguntou a profª. McGonagall, indo em direção a garota.

Não queria falar o que sentia naquele momento, não na frente de todos, alias desejava estar bem longe das pessoas e de seus olhares. Contudo, uma onda de coragem encheu seu peito e disse firmemente para não gerar dúvidas:

Estou bem, obrigada. Só precisava conversar um pouco com o Ron, mas agora não importa mais. – ao terminar de dizer virou-se para subir, novamente, as escadas.

McGonagall impediu que Hermione subisse colocando a mão em seu ombro e inclinou-se ligeiramente em seu ouvido e sussurrou para somente ela ouvir:

Use minha coruja pessoal srta. Granger. A coruja mais rápida da Grã-Bretanha.

A garota não sabia como reagir, mas podia jurar que a voz da professora de Transfiguração que sempre fora austera, soava doce e gentil.

Ah, obrigada. – respondeu meio sem jeito, retomando seu rumo pelas escadas.

Ao perceber que estava fora do alcance dos olhares dos alunos e professores, saiu correndo pelos corredores.

Chegando na entrada da sala comunal a Mulher-Gorda e Sir Nicolas ainda conversavam e pareciam bastantes animados.

Olá querida – disse Nick ao perceber a presença da garota – E então?

Hermione olhou para baixo sem dizer nada.

O quadro da senhora entendeu a mensagem, muito embora Sir Nicolas parecera confuso com o silêncio da garota.

Tudo bem, ele vai voltar e você terá uma nova chance. – disse o quadro consolando-a – Agora entre e durma um pouco. Uma noite de sonhos vai lhe fazer bem.

Ok – respondeu Hermione, sem emoção – "Amor Encantado".

No momento em que a garota entrara na sala comunal, Nick virou-se para a Mulher-Gorda.

E então, deu certo?

Tudo ao seu tempo Nick. – respondeu em tom de pena – Tudo ao seu tempo – repetiu.

Hermione passou direto pela sala ignorando os chamados dos alunos do segundo ano que havia empurrado minutos atrás no corredor e subiu para o dormitório das meninas.

Fechou as cortinas de sua cama e deitou-se. Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir e o pior é que ainda estava no primeiro dia de aula.

Tentou, sem sucesso, esvaziar sua mente. Queria sentir um pouco de paz quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar através das cortinas.

Hermione? Quer conversar? Harry e eu estamos preocupados.

Agora não Gina, quero dormir um pouco – respondeu, desejando que sua amiga a deixasse em paz.

Outras vozes se misturaram com a de Gina neste momento.

Nossa, o que foi aquilo lá embaixo?

Mione não quer conversar agora Parvati, deixa-a em paz – retrucou Gina rispidamente.

Pensei que ela não falaria com ele n-u-n-c-a m-a-i-s!

Cala a boca Lilá – rosnou Gina.

Hermione, embora não conseguisse ver os seus rostos por causa das cortinas, imaginou Lilá e Parvati fazendo caretas para Gina enquanto esta ficava cada vez mais vermelha de raiva.

Diante desta situação criada por sua mente sentiu uma vontade selvagem de esfregar na cara de Parvati e, principalmente, de Lilá o pergaminho que Ron lhe escrevera. Uma carta somente para ela, Hermione.

Por favor, deixe-me dormir, é tudo que lhes peço – suplicou friamente, segurando a vontade insana de ataca-las.

Não houve resposta, mas sabia que as meninas haviam atendido seu pedido, pois ouviu barulhos nas respectivas camas de Lilá e de Parvati, ao mesmo tempo que se ouvia a porta bater com violência.

"Amanhã converso com a Gina, afinal ela não tem culpa de nada" pensou.

Antes de, finalmente, dormir Hermione puxou sua varinha que estava em cima do criado-mudo.

_Lumus_ – sussurrou, fazendo com que um fino feixe de luz despontasse de sua varinha e mirou em direção do precioso pergaminho que agora estava todo amassado.

Agora a menina lia com mais calma linha por linha, apreciando cada momento.

"_Hermione,_

_Primeiramente gostaria de esclarecer que não sou bom em cartas, principalmente, nestas onde colocamos coisas que normalmente não falaríamos para ninguém._

_Não sei o que aconteceu no Salão Principal hoje na hora do almoço, mas você estava estranha. Não que eu não te ache estranha, entenda isso, mas você estava **muito estranha**. Nem ao menos quis dizer qual era o motivo de tanta irritação. Alias, posso até imaginar qual seja o motivo. Posso arriscar? Talvez seja eu, estou certo?_

_Claro que estou certo, vamos admita isso pelo menos. Bom, não quero começar outra briga desnecessária, ok?_

_Sei que não fui tão amigo como você queria que eu fosse, mas compreenda que não sou tão inteligente para ficar enterrado em uma biblioteca, não gosto de fazer os meus deveres, eles são sempre tão chatos, principalmente do Snape. Suponho que você também tenha razão quando diz que eu não sou tão responsável e para piorar a situação virei um monitor de alunos, acho que o prof. Dumbledore ficou caduco de vez._

_Hermione, sei que é difícil ler uma carta tão monótona quanto esta, mas como eu não sei o que te irritou hoje então não tenho como pedir desculpa por isso. _

_Em vez disso, gostaria de pedir desculpa por tudo o que eu fui ou que sou:_

_Peço desculpas por ser tão preguiçoso;_

_Peço desculpas por ser tão desprovido de inteligência;_

_Peço desculpas por não te compreender quando precisava de apoio;_

_Peço desculpas por cada grosseria, mesmo que você tenha merecido;_

_Peço desculpas por implicar com você sem motivos;_

_E peço desculpas por ser tão covarde por não pedir desculpas pessoalmente, mas entenda, o fato de escrever já está sendo bastante torturante. Acho que estou ficando resfriado, estou ficando quente e com muito calor... vai entender essas estações climáticas._

_Agora espero ter coragem o suficiente em lhe entregar esta carta. Acho que o farei pela manhã junto com o correio matutino na esperança que você esteja sonolenta ao ler isso._

_Do seu, sempre, amigo,_

_Ron Weasley._

_PS: Não gosto muito das tortas de maçã, prefiro as de caramelo, são as minhas favoritas."_

Ao terminar de ler enrolou o pergaminho cuidadosamente e o colocou embaixo de seu travesseiro. Deitou-se e fitou por alguns segundos sua varinha ainda acesa.

Abriu um sorriso e murmurou:

_- Nox – _apagando assim o ultimo indicio de luz no dormitório das garotas.


	10. Capitulo 10 Viagem no Expresso Bulgaria

Bom, finalmente Capitulo 10. Eu devo confessar, não gosto deste capitulo, mas era realmente necessário para introduzir um elemento.

Não deu tempo de fazer uma revisão. Peço desculpas de tiver algum erro de continuação ou de idéias.

Agradeço as pessoas que acompanham a FIC, principalmente **Pati G W Black** e . **Dedessa Shermie.**

Se tiverem alguma dúvida, sugestão, criticas estou à disposição para sana-las.

Bjos e abraços a todos e por favor continuem acompanhando, ok? P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo X – Viagem no Expresso Bulgária.

NT: Visão de Rony

Pela janela do Expresso Bulgária não se via nada, pois a escuridão da madrugada ocultava absolutamente tudo e somente era possível ouvir os costumeiros sons de um trem em movimento... e a voz de um garoto realmente irritado.

CALA A BOCA, WEASLEY! – vociferou um sonolento Draco, já deitado em um dos bancos da cabine do Expresso– Já é o fim do mundo ter que viajar com você e como se não bastasse ter que dividir o mesmo espaço. Pelo menos vê se fica quieto, não está vendo que quero dormir?

Olha aqui, Malfoy – retrucou Ron irritado, sentado do lado oposto de Draco – Também não estou nem um pouco contente em ter que dividir a mesma cabine com você e se eu penso alto infelizmente não posso fazer nada.

Pensar alto? – perguntou com um tanto de ironia – E desde quando um Weasley pensa?

Por mais raiva que aflorava de Ron não conseguiu revidar a provocação. Estava mais interessado no que Hermione queria com ele **_"- NÃO VAI RON, ESPERE POR MIM." dizia ela._** Teria dado tudo que possuía para poder espera-la no Hall Principal, mas aquela maldita chave de portal tinha que funcionar tão pontualmente?

DROGA! – bradou Ron de repente, fazendo com que um assustado Draco pulasse novamente de sua cama improvisada.

Idiota, o que quer ganhar com isso? – perguntou espumando de raiva e sentando-se de frente para o garoto – É a décima vez que você me acorda.

Contudo, parecia que o menino não ouvia os protestos de Draco, estava com o olhar perdido na escuridão da madrugada, mas no segundo seguinte encarou-o com o rosto anormalmente pálido e sério:

Qual o seu maior sonho, Malfoy?

Sonho? Que Sonho? Você não me deixa dormir, como vou poder sonhar? – retrucou sarcasticamente.

Ok, reformularei a pergunta... – falando com mais frieza – Qual o seu maior desejo?

O garoto olhou com desconfiança, pois desde quando um Weasley perguntaria qual era o maior desejo de um Malfoy?

Nunca irá saber – riu maldosamente. – Porque está interessado?

O garoto bateu com os ombros e deitou-se no banco deixando Draco curioso e ao mesmo tempo irritado.

Muito bem. E qual o seu maior desejo, Weasley? – perguntou, disparando um brilho malicioso no olhar.

Ron virando a cabeça para visualiza-lo melhor abriu um sorriso tão maldoso quanto de Draco e este percebendo a inevitável resposta fechou a cara.

Nunca irá saber. Boa noite – virou-se no banco, ficando de costas para Malfoy que bufava de raiva.

Não tendo outra alternativa deitou-se também, mas sempre mantinha um olho no ruivo, era melhor estar prevenido de um ataque surpresa do que acordar com furúnculos na cara no dia seguinte.

Amanhecia e os primeiros, mas fracos, raios de sol entravam pela janela embaçada do Expresso.

Tanto Ron quanto Draco estavam esparramados de barriga para cima em seus respectivos bancos competindo, não propositalmente, quem roncava mais alto.

Como sempre, o despertador natural de Ron o acordou.

ROONNNCCCC.

Minha nossa! – exclamou Draco, acordando com os cabelos todos espetados para cima e os olhos inchados – Quem está gritando?

Por enquanto só meu estômago – disse Ron, envergonhado.

Malfoy ainda levou dez segundos para se lembrar que estava no Expresso da Bulgária junto com seu desafeto, tal qual era o seu sono, mas acabou despertando ouvindo uma risada estridente de Ron.

Qual é a graça, idiota? – sibilou perigosamente.

Quem diria, o "nariz empinado" Malfoy parece com um pica-pau quando acorda – continuava rindo, mas tentando abafar a risada com as mãos.

Estranho, que eu saiba pica-paus têm a cabeça vermelhaaaaaa. – protestou, apontando para o cabelo de Ron que estava tão espetado quanto de Draco.

No momento que iria retrucar ouviram uma batida na porta da cabine.

Café da manhã. Cortesia de Durmstrang – disse uma velha senhora, empurrando um carrinho de comida para dentro.

- Ora, ora, serviço de primeira categoria. – sorriu Draco – Servindo-se de torradas amanteigadas com generosas quantidades de geléia silvestre.

Não posso acreditar que estou de acordo com você, Malfoy, mas realmente está uma delicia isto daqui – dizia, enquanto enchia a boca com bolo de chocolate.

Ron começou a notar que Draco era magro por ruindade mesmo, pois comia feito um hipogrifo. Essa cena lembrava algo muito familiar... "Oh não, eu como assim?" pensou desesperadamente. A irritante voz de Harry cutucou seus pensamentos "Malfoy parece um principiante perto de você Ron. Olhe, ele está sendo bem educado à mesa.".

Começou a balançar freneticamente a cabeça tentando apagar aquele pensamento ingrato, mas era tarde demais, pois tinha perdido o apetite.

As horas passavam muito lentamente na opinião de Ron, ainda mais na companhia de Malfoy o que tornava a viagem incrivelmente insuportável, pois sempre que podia desferia um comentário maldoso e cruel.

Não entendo como vocês de uma família de bruxos puro-sangue se associam com trouxas. – disse Draco, olhando a paisagem que passava em alta velocidade – Podiam ter muito dinheiro, se quisessem.

O seu preconceito me faz querer quebrar sua cara, Malfoy – rosnou, fechando as mãos fortemente – E minha família não precisa de dinheiro para ser feliz.

Talvez seu pai, mãe e irmãos não se preocupassem muito com isso, mas a verdade era dura demais para ser encarada sem um pingo de importância. Sim, Ron gostaria de ter dinheiro, não precisava ser como a fortuna dos Malfoy, mas uma pequena saca de galeões já seria o suficiente.

- Trouxas e Sangue-Ruins são as desgraças do nosso mundo – vociferou Draco, encarando-o e crispando os lábios – Mais cedo ou mais tarde nos livraremos de todos eles, sem exceção – lançando-lhe um olhar extremamente maldoso.

Neste instante a raiva dominou Ron, mas para sua surpresa e a de Draco, apenas soltou uma gargalhada como se tivesse escutado uma piada muito boa.

Do que está rindo, Weasley? – perguntou desconcertado.

Nada de mais, Malfoy – ainda rindo insanamente – Apenas imaginei como o **_seu pai _**vai ajudar a acabar com as desgraças do mundo preso em Azkaban... Alias porque ele está preso mesmo? Ah sim lembrei, não conseguiu cuidar de seis garotinhos indefesos, mesmo com o auxílio de vários Comensais da Morte, não é?

Draco ficou pálido e seus olhos brilhavam de ódio, mas não se atreveu a dizer mais nada embora fosse tentador a idéia de socar a cara do Weasley.

Ficaram em silêncio e o clima na cabine não era das melhores, até mesmo o almoço perdera a graça. Ambos não comeram muito, parecia que a comida entalava na garganta dos garotos.

Durante três dias não trocaram nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo um simples "Bom Dia" ou "Boa Noite" somente se olhavam e resmungavam algo incompreensível.

A cada dia que passava ficava mais frio e a paisagem na janela ganhava uma tonalidade pálida e cinza.

Senhores – interrompeu a condutora do Expresso – Iremos chegar na estação da Bulgária dentro de algumas horas.

Até que enfim – desdenhou Draco, com um sorriso forçado.

Ah, obrigado – disse Ron. – Então irei mais cedo alimentar Pichi.

Sim, faça isso. – respondeu a condutora, bondosamente.

Ao chegar no último vagão abriu uma grande porta metálica onde havia uma plaqueta escrita "Bagagens e Animais".

"Hum, Malfoy devia ter vindo neste vagão... Animais são permitidos neste espaço." pensava Ron, enquanto caminhava para o fundo.

Olá Pichi. Estamos chegando na Bulgária e lá você poderá voar um pouco, ok? – disse, enquanto atirava uns petiscos para a agitada corujinha.

Ficou no vagão durante algum tempo, queria evitar o máximo de contato com o loiro aguado quando foi interrompido pela mesma condutora.

Ah, o senhor ainda está aqui. É melhor se arrumar, estaremos chegando na estação em dez minutos.

Sim, já estou indo – respondeu um pouco corado. "Como o tempo passou rápido, não posso acreditar que estou sentado aqui, sozinho, há horas" pensou.

Quando tentou se levantar sentiu sua perna direita dormente. Sim, concluiu, estou há horas aqui na mesma posição. Foi mancando até a sua cabine, sentindo sua perna formigar incomodamente.

O Expresso Bulgária parou suavemente soltando grandes e repolhudas nuvens de fumaça. A estação era, exatamente, igual a Plataforma 9 ¾, exceto pelo frio cortante que passava.

Ron e Draco já se encontravam no meio da estação se espreguiçando quando ouviram uma voz conhecida atrás deles.

Boa Noite, senhorrr Wee-zey e Mel-Foey.Prrazer em rrevê-los.

Draco virou-se rapidamente, enquanto Ron lentamente encarava aquela cara insossa e torta de Vitor Krum.

Vitor, com um sorriso sincero no rosto, estendeu a mão para Ron. Houve uma pequena pausa constrangedora, mas acabou aceitando o aperto de mão.

Draco, por sua vez, somente faltava pular no colo de Krum, tal qual era sua empolgação em cumprimentar um famoso jogador profissional de Quadribol.

Enton esses son os reprresentantes de Ogwarts? – disse uma voz arrastada e com um sotaque mais forte, atrás de Krum.

Diretorr, esses son os senhorres Wee-zey e Mel-Foey – apontou para os respectivos garotos. – E este senhorr é o diretorr do Instituto Durmstrang, Ian Stanilavisk.

É um prazer em conhecê-lo sr. Stanilavisk – disse pomposamente Draco e estendendo a mão para o diretor.

Ian levantou uma das sobrancelhas e fitou Draco com desprezo e não retribuiu o cumprimento.

Pensei que os alunos de Ogwarts fossem mais... forrtes.

As aparências enganam, somos mais fortes do que pensam – rosnou Ron, encarando-o com raiva.

O diretor pareceu surpreso com a reação do garoto, mas deu um sorriso forçado.

Perrfeito, pois amanhã verremos quem estava com razon, senhorr Wee-zey. E esperro que tenham aprrendido a fazer poções de curra. Von precisar bastante – terminou com uma risada sinistra, o que fez com que Draco e Ron se entreolharem assustados.

Quando viraram para Krum, este estava com um sorriso amarelo no rosto como se pedisse desculpas pelas grosserias de Ian.

Bom chega de converrsas. Segurrem isto. – disse Ian, levantando um sapato velho.

Uma chave de portal? – perguntou Ron, surpreso.

O Instituto Durmstrang está localizado em um lugarr absolutamente secreto – respondeu Krum. – Focês não podem irr de forrma convencional para o instituto.

Mas e as malas? – interrompeu Draco.

Seron levadas por elfos domésticos – respondeu impacientemente.

"Ahhhhhhhh a Hermione precisa saber disso. Krum escraviza, espanca, ameaça, aterroriza os elfos domésticos" pensava com fervor Ron. "Hum Hum" interrompeu a voz de Harry "Eu não escutei o Krum falar nenhuma dessas besteiras".

"Ok, você venceu. Hermione NÃO precisa saber de nada.".

Após as rápidas explicações de Krum, os quatros seguraram firmemente o sapato e no mesmo momento desapareceram da Estação, deixando para trás o Expresso Bulgária ainda soltando grandes quantidades de fumaça.


	11. Capitulo 11 Tarefas

Oi. Desculpem pela demora na atualização.

Agradeço as pessoas que estão lendo a fanfic e especialmente voce Pati, sempre me deixa feliz com sua review. Mas agora não fazerem eles sofrem um pouquinho será difícil, já que está prestes a estourar a Guerra. Continue lendo por favor.

Este capitulo só fiz uma revisão, se contiver coisas erradas como "erro de continuação" ou de "idéias", por favor me avisem para poder corrigir.

O FF não está aceitando os "-" antes da falas. Eu não sei conserta-las... Espero que tenham paciência.

Bjos e abraços.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo XI - Tarefas 

NT: Como se trata de uma fanfic em tempo real, ou seja, se passou uma semana em um determinado lugar, o mesmo tempo terá passado em outro ponto. Como se trata de um capitulo com vários pontos de vistas, será necessário um pequeno passeio pela Bulgária, França, Escócia (local provável de Hogwarts). Espero não causar confusão, mas irei destacar onde se passa e com qual personagem para facilitar a vida de todos, inclusive a minha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(PdV Ron - Bulgária)

Fazia uma manhã muito fria com o céu ainda cinza, o sol parecia não querer despontar no horizonte e se o fazia, fazia-o lentamente.

O primeiro a acordar na tenda improvisada nos terrenos de Durmstrang foi Draco Malfoy com seu costumeiro resmungo matinal.

Ai, minhas costas. Desde quando um Malfoy dorme em uma barraca de trouxas? E ainda mais em um saco de dormir? É ultrajante.

Lembrou-se subitamente e com raiva porque estava naquela situação.

_"Focês ainda non poderon dormir nos dormitórios do Instituto. Precisam cair nas graças do Conselho Escolar primeiro – dizia o diretor Ian, na noite passada – Acomodem-se nessa tenda que porr hora serrá o suficiente... Tenda com magia auto-aquecimento, comprreende?"_

Bufando, começou a "varrer com os olhos" a parte interna da barraca e viu em sua direita o Weasley e na esquerda Krum, ambos dormindo e roncando tranqüilamente.

Riu internamente, era perfeito demais para ser verdade. Este seria um momento para praticar algo que vinha alimentando há anos, azarar Ronald Weasley sem a interferência do Cicatriz e da Sangue-Ruim.

Puxou a varinha que estava guardada em suas vestes e apontou para o nariz de Ron, mas no momento que ia proferir as palavras mágicas ouviu Krum dizer:

Azararr logo de manhã non traz boa sorrte.

Draco virou-se rapidamente, escondendo a varinha nas vestes, e disse sem pudor:

Não ia azarar ninguém. Estava apenas espantando uma mosca pousada no nariz dele – apontando com o dedão da mão direita por cima do ombro.

Sei. Acrredito no senhorr. – respondeu com tom de sarcasmo, comprimindo as grossas e negras sobrancelhas.

Estão falando de mim? – com voz sonolenta, seguida de um bocejo.

Krum e Draco encararam Ron, que ainda esfregava os olhos com as mãos e estava com o cabelo todo arrepiado.

O sr. Mel-Foey estava espantando um mosca do seu narriz. – comunicou Krum, ainda mantendo o tom de sarcasmo na voz.

O garoto recém despertado não entendera uma única palavra, estava atordoado demais para raciocinar.

Podemos ir tomar o café da manhã? – perguntou esperançoso, mas bocejando outra vez.

Sim, mas serrá melhorr trocarr de roupa primeiro – riu Krum, apontando para os pijamas.

Draco por ser um grande puxa-saco deu um risinho idiota, mas Ron não achara a menor graça, alias, concluiu o garoto, Vitor Krum era o ser mais sem graça e monótono da face da Terra. "O que a Hermione viu nele?" pensou, enquanto se vestiam para saborear a primeira refeição do dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(PdV Hermione – Hogwarts)

Hermione estava sozinha tomando seu café da manhã no Salão Principal quando se aproximaram Harry e Gina, cada um sentando em cada lado da garota.

Bom dia, Mione

Ah, bom dia Harry. Não te vi chegar - respondeu

Er... bom dia, Hermione – disse Gina – Creio que não tenha me visto também.

Bom dia, Gina. Também não te vi chegar – respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam preocupados, pois nos últimos três dias Hermione não era a mesma, não prestava muita atenção às aulas, não ralhava mais com os alunos do primeiro ano por fazerem bagunça na sala comunal até tarde da noite e, por mais incrível que parece, errara uma das poções do prof. Snape, arrancando várias gargalhadas dos alunos da Sonserina e menos 10 pontos para Grifinória.

Está tudo bem? – perguntou Gina para Hermione.

Ah, claro. Tudo bem. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do prato de torradas à sua frente.

O que a Gina...

Harry foi interrompido pela chegada do correio matinal, onde dezenas e dezenas de corujas de todas as espécies planavam a procura os seus respectivos destinatários.

Instintivamente Hermione olhou para cima e batucava os dedos no prato de torradas. Para sua decepção somente chegara o seu exemplar do "Profeta Diário", mas antes de abri-lo Gina murmurou:

É corujalmente impossível uma carta vir da Bulgária em três dias.

Do que está falando – retrucou Hermione, olhando de esguelha para garota.

Gina encarou corajosamente o perfil da amiga, já que esta se negava a encará-la também, olho no olho. As orelhas de Hermione estavam ligeiramente coradas.

- Estou falando do meu _irmão. _– respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Harry e eu...

Ei! – protestou o garoto, olhando feio para Gina.

... ficamos conversando sobre o que aconteceu três dias atrás – continuou, ignorando os protestos de Harry – Vocês fizeram as pazes, não foi?

Suponho que sim, Gina – com a voz estranha.

Você não sabe? – espantou-se a garota.

Ele... – Hermione deu uma pausa, estava ficando extremamente vermelha e sem graça, já que não falara isso para ninguém ainda – me deixou uma carta pedindo desculpas.

Harry ficou boquiaberto deixando cair seu garfo em cima do prato enquanto olhava Hermione.

O quê? Não pode ser, pelo menos não o Ron. – comentou, incrédulo.

HARRY! – exclamou Gina, indignada – Se Hermione disse que deixou, porque deixou, oras.

Ah, desculpe Mione, não quis dizer isso... – falou o garoto, pegando novamente no garfo e cutucando o bacon a sua frente.

Garotos! – murmurou Gina exasperada, onde somente Hermione escutou. – Bom, mas porque você _supõe_ que tenham feito as pazes? Afinal se meu irmão pediu desculpas, mesmo que através de uma carta então deve estar tudo bem, não? – acrescentou, olhando para a amiga.

A expressão do rosto da Hermione era como se quisesse sumir do salão e enterrar a cabeça em um buraco.

B-Bom, tecnicamente ele não me entregou nenhuma carta... – seus lábios tremiam e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas – Eu achei _sem querer._

Como assim _sem querer_? – perguntou Harry, sem tirar olhos de seu bacon.

A garota respirou profundamente e segurou com força o exemplar do "Profeta Diário".

Fui até o dormitório de vocês atrás de Bichento, mas ele não queria sair de lá, depois apareceu Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, me escondi, ele disse um monte de coisas como títulos de livros pensando que eu era o Ron, depois de uma conversa Nick afirmou que havia uma carta endereçada a mim. Eu praticamente o obriguei a entregar, ficou relutante, é verdade, mas no final cedeu aos meus apelos. Depois que eu li, fui correndo para falar com Ron, mas ele foi embora antes de nos acertarmos – despejou rapidamente tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta. Hermione estava sem fôlego ao terminar.

Houve um silêncio, mas Gina foi a primeira a quebrar.

Bom, de qualquer forma já é um começo. Mas o que o Sir Nicolas tem haver com isso?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, não queria mais falar sobre o assunto. Já dedurara Nick o suficiente em um dia.

Só falta você dar o próximo passo, Mione – disse Harry apreensivo, cutucando agora as salsichas em seu prato.

Eu sei, mas o problema é... – suspirou, olhando para suas mãos – não sei o que escrever.

Harry e Gina trocaram olhares significativos "Hermione não sabe o que escrever?"

Porque não tenta escrever... – disse Gina, olhando ainda para o garoto - ... a verdade?

Sim, a verdade às vezes pode ser dura, mas mentir é pior – murmurou Harry, lembrando o quanto às pessoas escondiam as coisas dele, principalmente Dumbledore. Não que o diretor mentisse, mas sempre omitia coisas importantes.

Vocês têm razão – respondeu Hermione, com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto – Irei escrever toda a verdade, mas depois do jantar, pois agora temos aula. – levantou-se em um pulo – Vamos, o que estão esperando? Andem, assim vamos nos atrasar. Precisamos fazer aquelas tarefas extras de Transfiguração e de Herbologia, fora a redação de sessenta centímetros que o prof. Snape pediu... – continuou a citar cada dever de forma eufórica enquanto caminhava para fora do salão.

Droga, a velha Hermione voltou. – murmurou Harry para Gina, enquanto levantavam da mesa. – Era mais divertido quando ela estava _normal_, sem essa obsessão por estudos.

Gina riu do descontentamento do amigo, mas era bom demais, pois finalmente as coisas estavam voltando a sua _normalidade._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(PdV Ron – Durmstrang)

Os três garotos já estavam terminando o seu café da manhã, quando Krum se manifestou.

Enton, o que acharram de Durmstrang?

Com certeza melhor que Hogwarts – respondeu Draco – Pelo menos vocês não tem aquela bobagem de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Ron resmungou algo, totalmente impaciente.

Como disse? – interpelou Krum, curioso.

Até que sua escola é bonita, mas é um pouco frio aqui dentro – respondeu Ron irritado e ignorando o último comentário de Malfoy.

Sim, é verrdade. Eles só acendem a lareirra para as aulas. Magia e encantamentos, compreendem. – comentou Krum, não percebendo a irritação do garoto – Mas é horra de irrmos para o Salon do Conselho, provavelmente eles já nos aguardam. Non é bom deixa-los esperrando.

Desse modo, Krum guiou os garotos por intermináveis corredores sombrios, subiam e desciam escadas de mármore negro. Havia muitos retratos, como em Hogwarts, mas eram todos muito feios, mais pareciam trasgos com chapéus cônicos e varinhas na mão do que bruxos. Alguns deles rosnavam e xingavam os garotos, mas Vitor parecia indiferente com as ofensas, afinal estudara sete anos naquela escola.

Depois de algum tempo, pararam em frente de uma grande porta feita de carvalho negro entalhado com duas figuras de dragões entrelaçados em uma luta feroz.

Aqui estamos, finalmente – disse Krum, preocupado – Aconteça o que acontecerr, non entrem em pânico e... nunca _respondam_ com maus modos ao Conselho.

Antes que alguém perguntasse alguma coisa a grande porta negra se abriu com um estrondo e ouviram uma voz grave e retumbante ecoar:

Eston atrasados. Entrrem imediatamente. O Conselho já os aguarrda.

Ron estremeceu e seu estômago desaparecera completamente ficando um grande vazio na barriga. Draco empalideceu ainda mais do que é normalmente, estava visivelmente amedrontado.

Ambos sentiram cutucões nas costelas, era Krum querendo apressar a entrada ao Grande Salão do Conselho. Moveram-se lentamente, observando cada detalhe, pois era realmente uma visão imponente. Algo que jamais tinham visto.

O Grande Salão era escuro, iluminado por archotes demasiadamente espaçados uns dos outros, paredes de pedra bruta nas tonalidades negra e cinza escuro, não havia quadros tão pouco janelas. O teto era arredondado em uma cúpula disforme, dando a aparência de uma caverna. No centro do Salão, viram umas arquibancadas feitas de madeira totalmente ornamentada com inscrições, provavelmente com Runas Antigas. Essas arquibancadas estavam dispostas em uma posição que formavam um "U".

Os três garotos ficaram de pé exatamente no meio do "U", esperando qual seria o próximo passo.

Ron apesar de estar assustado, pode observar que nas arquibancadas estavam várias pessoas encapuzadas com um manto negro. Sim, havia pelo menos trinta conselheiros para analisá-los, quando a mesma voz que irrompeu minutos atrás pronunciou:

Senhorres Wee-zey e Mel-Foey eston no Instituto de Durmstrang como representantes de Ogwarts e Dumbly-dorr. – apontando para os garotos. Ron percebeu que aquele encapuzado era, sem duvida nenhuma, Ian Stanilavisk.

O diretor continuou, gesticulando os braços para os demais conselheiros, mas agora ele falava em uma língua que Ron e nem Draco conheciam.

Non se preocupem, o diretorr está apenas apresentando-os ao Conselho. – cochichou Krum aos ouvidos dos garotos. Ron se sentiu incomodado.

Se fosse uma apresentação, era uma apresentação bem demorada pelo visto, pois Ian estava inflamado em um longo e caloroso discurso que parecia divertir os outros conselheiros, alguns riam abertamente, outros murmuravam uns com os outros e vários permaneciam sérios e sombrios.

Ao que pareceu o final do discurso cada um dos conselheiros ergueu o braço direito e fizeram sinal de positivo. Por um momento Ron se sentiu aliviado, afinal de contas àquele era um gesto universal de algo bom, mas pela expressão do rosto de Krum aquilo parecia ser um desastre sem precedentes.

Após a manifestação de todos os membros Ian virou-se novamente para os garotos e olhou de Ron para Draco e deste para aquele novamente. O pouco que se via do rosto do diretor parecia iluminado por um brilho maníaco e doentio.

Ah, meus jovens e corrajosos bruxos, esperro que Dumbly-dorr tenham os treinados para enfrrentar os perrigos a frrente. Como sabem, perrdemos o Torrneio Tribruxo... uma lástima, diga-se de passagem, porque nós éramos os melhorres, os favoritos...

Ron ouviu Krum bufar exasperado atrás. O diretor continuou:

... mas Karkaroff foi um tolo em admitirr que houvessem dois campeons de Ogwarts. Trapaceiros, desleais. – bradou as duas ultimas palavras olhando para Draco.

Draco que estava pálido assumiu uma cor acinzentada e Ron ficara vermelho, a raiva estava subindo a cabeça sentindo palavras formarem em sua boca, quando sentiu outro cutucão de Krum.

Mas non tem problema... – continuou Ian, com uma voz mais calma - ... para mostrar que Ogwarts está com boas intençons e firmar laços de amizade, nos enviaram vocês. – apontado novamente para os dois meninos – Teron que cumprir apenas uma única tarefa... e se cumprirem, nós saberemos que a Taça do Torneio Tribruxo é de fato e de direito de Ogwarts. Deste modo, selaremos o pacto de amizade entrre as duas escolas. – sentou-se e juntou as pontas dos dedos, como se tudo estivesse explicado.

Ouve um silêncio nauseador.

Draco não se conteve e deu um passo a frente, ainda na cor acinzentada:

P-Perdão Sr. Diretor, mas se não conseguirmos cumprir essa... tarefa?

O diretor que fitava Malfoy com avidez deu uma gargalhada fria, fazendo-o recuar.

Neste caso... – tirando um pergaminho das vestes – Dumbly-dorr informa que os reprresentantes de Ogwarts que falharem em suas tarefas seron automaticamente expulsos da escola, seus N.O.M.´s cassados e suas respectivas varinhas mágicas quebradas – terminou, voltando a enrolar o pergaminho.

Isso é um absurdo – berrou Ron, indignado - O prof. Dumbledore não faria isso!

Faria non, sr. Wee-zey, fez! – debochou Ian

A boca de Ron caiu e Draco ficou verde.

Krum deu três passos ficando a frente dos catatônicos garotos.

Com o devido respeito Sr. Diretorr, qual seria essa tarefa?

Ian levantou as sobrancelhas e logo em seguida fechou a cara.

Em decison unânime do Conselho, eles teron que apanharr a Florr Vermelha de Lótus. – em tom de voz triunfante.

Ao ouvir qual seria a tarefa, Draco começou a rir abertamente fazendo com que os bruxos do Conselho se mexessem desconfortavelmente nas cadeiras.

Flor? Ele quer que apanhemos uma flor? – gargalhava Malfoy, cada vez mais alto – Isso é ridículo. Vamos fazer a tarefa com um pé nas costas – desdenhava com um sorrisinho enviesado no rosto.

Non é a toa que Dumbly-dorr non mandou mulheres para representarem Ogwarts, Sr. Mel-foey – respondeu rispidamente Ian, seus olhos saltavam das órbitas – A tarefa é basicamente _dor_ e _medo_. O diretorr de Ogwarts foi muito cavalheiro em non mandá-las. Serria mais fácil enfrentar um dragon do que apanharr a Flor Vermelha de Lótus.

Do jeito que veio, se foi o sorriso de Draco.

Draco e Ron estavam de volta na tenda, ambos pareciam demasiadamente doentes para almoçar.

Difícil, o que tem de difícil em pegar uma flor? Mais difícil que um dragão, tolice – resmungava Draco.

É difícil porrque existem dois tipos de criaturas que vivem ao redorr desta florr - respondeu Krum, ao entrar na tenda trazendo sanduíches e um jarro de suco de abóbora. – Lizzender e Mungol. Fora sua localidade, ela nasce na Montanha do Norrte... alta, muito alta.

O que é um Lizzender e um Mungol – perguntou Ron.

Lizzender são macacos extremamente peludos, mas possuem a força de dez homens, son realmente perigosos, sabe? E Mungol são gigantes, mas não passam de três metros de altura. – explicou Vitor gabando-se do seu conhecimento.

Puxa só três metros, assim fico mais tranqüilo – exclamou Ron, com sarcasmo – Pelo menos temos as varinhas, é só estuporá-lo e pronto.

Ah... esqueci de dizerr, Lizzender e Mungol son criaturas mágicas poderosas, precisariam de pelo menos quinze bruxos experientes para estuporar um deles.

Ao observar a cara de Ron e Draco, Krum completou:

Vai darr tudo certo, vamos começar a treinarr após o almoço. Teremos quatro semanas para aperfeiçoarr os feitiços e encantamentos. – mas com um ar triste, acrescentou – Ah, non consegui autorizaçon para podermos dormir lá dentro, enton teremos que nos contentarr com a tenda. – ao terminar de falar, saiu novamente.

Ótimo, assim que voltar para Hogwarts eu mato o Harry por ter ganho a Taça do Torneio – murmurou Ron.

Dois – resmungou Draco – Potter merece uma lição.

O que eu não daria para estar na França agora? – disse Ron. – A tarefa deles deve ser bem mais fácil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(PdV Antonio e Ernesto – Beauxbatons)

Ela é linda – sussurava MacMillian, enquanto olhava Fleur conversar com Madame Máxima.

Q-Quer p-parar de falar bobagens – gaguejava Goldstein – Você não acabou de ouvir o que Madame Máxima disse?

Humm? – com os olhos fixos na garota.

Acorda! Teremos que enfrentar explosivins adultos e algumas acromântulas – desesperava-se Goldstein – E eles são gigantescos... não, não são, são monstruosos, alias são gigantescos e monstruosos, isso sim.

Explosivins são tão bonitos... e as acromântulas são tão fofas... – respondeu com ar sonhador.

Droga! – berrou, fechando a cara para o amigo – O que não daria para estar em Durmstrang, a tarefa deles deve ser bem mais fácil e menos perigosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(PdV Harry– Hogwarts)

Já era noite e todos jantavam no Salão Principal.

Ah, de novo com essa cara? O que você tem, Hermione? – perguntou Gina.

Hum?... ah, nada, estou bem – respondeu, torcendo as mãos e olhando para a mesa dos professores.

Harry, curioso, seguiu o olhar da amiga e viu a quem ela tanto observava.

O quem tem a profa. McGonagall?

Hermione pareceu hesitar, voltando a atenção ao seu pudim de carne.

Bom... ela disse que eu poderia usar sua coruja pessoal. A ave mais rápida da Grã-Bretanha. – suspirou profundamente antes de continuar – Vou mandar uma carta... para o Ron.

Então é melhor se apressar, McGonagall já saiu da mesa – informou Gina, sorridente.

A garota levantou-se rapidamente e caminhava com passos firmes em direção a professora.

Harry observava Hermione caminhar e se virou para Gina.

Aposto um galeão que ela não vai ter coragem – sussurrou.

Apostado – respondeu Gina rindo, enquanto via Hermione desaparecer do Salão – Ela é cabeça-dura, mas é decidida – e voltou sua atenção a Harry – Sabe, esse foi o galeão mais fácil que já ganhei em toda minha vida.

Eu ficaria muito feliz em pagar a aposta se Mione mandar aquela carta.

Sabe de uma coisa, Harry? – disse Gina em um tom de voz sonhador – Com esse galeão posso te convidar para beber uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras.

Neste momento Harry se engasgou com um pedaço de empadão de frango, tendo um forte acesso de tosse.

Me desculpe, eu... não queria dizer... desculpe – balbuciou Gina roxa de vergonha. Quando foi se levantar para sair correndo dali, sentiu alguém segurar firmemente seu cotovelo.

Isso não está certo – respondeu Harry, olhando-a seriamente.

E-Eu não... q-queria ... – tremia, desviando o olhar do garoto.

O c-certo seria... – respirou, fazendo uma pequena pausa- Q-quer ir para H-Hogsmeade c-comigo para beber uma cerveja amanteigada no Três V-Vassouras? – dizendo isso Harry sentiu seu estômago pesar como chumbo e suas bochechas queimarem. Podia fazer outra aposta: que estava vermelho tanto quanto o cabelo de Gina.

A garota fitou-o por alguns momentos e finalmente respondeu:

Huh?

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas – "Aquilo seria um não?" pensou amargurado "Primeiro Cho e agora a Gina"

Gina, eu...

Quando será o primeiro fim de semana em Hogmeade? – interrompeu, com um tom de voz carinhosa.

Ah... eu...

Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois começou um festival de murmurinhos na mesa da Grifinória, fazendo com que ambos voltassem à realidade e que ainda estavam no meio do jantar.

"- Uau, Harry Potter é mesmo um sortudo – comentou Neville, que ainda estava sentado na mesa de jantar, assistindo toda a cena".

"- Quem é sortuda é ela – desdenhou Parvati para Lilá."

"Dino Thomas bufou, amarrando a cara"

"Simas Finnigan estava com os olhos esbugalhados"

"Colin e Denis Creevey sorriam e faziam sinais de positivo para Harry"

Harry definitivamente estava vermelho, praticamente pegando fogo e Gina passou da cor roxa para um azul turquesa florescente. Sem pensar em mais nada Harry agarrou a mão de Gina e saíram correndo, desaparecendo assim do Salão Principal.


	12. Capitulo 12 A carta de Hermione

Obrigado a todos que tiveram paciência de esperar por esse capitulo... e espero que gostem.

**Ronnie Weezhy: **Draco começou a ficar mais humano... não sei se ele vai conseguir alguma coisa com Gina, pq sendo os próprios livros a tendência será H/G...

**Dedessa Shermie: **Dumbledore é uma raposa velha... tem muitas cartas escondidas nas mangas...

**Pai G W Black: **Ixiiiii, por favor acalma-se…. Vou tentar fazer o máximo possível para postar o quanto antes os próximos capítulos. E tb gosto do shipper H/G... mesmo que seja um shipp secundário na minha fic, ela vai ter destaque também, mas em capítulos um pouco mais para frente.

Continuem acompanhando e se possível comentem.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo XII – A carta de Hermione**

(PdV Hermione)

Obrigada, profa. McGonagall – disse Hermione, com uma coruja cinza e de grande porte agarrada ao ombro da garota.

Ao caminhar para a saída do escritório da profa. de Transfiguração, ouviu-a chamar novamente.

Srta. Granger, há mais uma coisa que gostaria de lhe dizer. Por favor, sente-se. – apontando para a cadeira que há minutos atrás estava Hermione.

A senhora precisa de alguma coisa? – sentou-se hesitante.

Minerva começou a esfregar as mãos e seus lábios se afinaram, olhava atentamente a garota à sua frente. A garota ficou embaraçada, mas logo a profa. quebrou o silêncio.

Acredito que a Senhorita sabia que eu não sou casada. Deste modo, também não tenho nenhum filho ou herdeiro – disse, ficando corada.

Bom... er...

Acontece que não tenho mais idade e... – interrompeu-a bruscamente - ... gosto de você como uma filha, uma filha de verdade. – acrescentou, com um semblante sério.

Hermione ficou vermelha, mas muito contente em ouvir aquelas palavras da sua professora de Transfiguração a quem tanto admirava.

Er... eu...

Por isso, Hermione, gostaria que aceitasse isto. – interrompeu-a novamente, retirando um estojo de madeira bem gasto da primeira gaveta de sua mesa. – Está há gerações na Família McGonagall – abriu a caixa para mostrar o seu conteúdo para a garota.

Seus olhos brilharam e levou a mão na boca, não conseguia acreditar no que via.

Minha nossa, é linda! – exclamou.

Era uma corrente fina com um pingente prateado na forma de uma gota, havia algo escrito ao seu redor, mas o que era mais impressionante é que a jóia brilhava como uma estrela no céu.

Pegue, é sua. – disse Minerva, empurrando a caixa para as mãos trêmulas de Hermione.

P-Professora, não posso aceitar...

Pode e vai aceitar, Hermione – retrucou em tom de voz de quem dava uma ordem – Você é uma pessoa especial e... – parou de falar, examinando novamente a garota e seus olhos cintilaram - ... lembre-se: _"A esperança é a segunda maior magia de nosso mundo"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O salão comunal ainda continuava vazio, exceto por um pequeno grupo de alunos do primeiro ano se aquecendo em frente da lareira enquanto brincavam com Snap Explosivos.

Hermione estava sentada próximo à janela rabiscando pergaminhos e pergaminhos, pois a cada tentativa de escrever fazia uma careta e logo em seguida amassava e jogava fora o pergaminho inutilizado. A coruja cinzenta a observava atentamente, parecia se divertir com a cena.

Droga! Escrever a verdade é mais difícil do que parece. – resmungou Hermione – Agora posso entender como Ron deve ter sofrido para escrever aquilo para mim.

Desolada, levantou-se e foi até a janela observar o céu estrelado. Enquanto contemplava a imensidão do Universo passava o dedo pelo pingente que McGonagall dera-lhe há pouco tempo. Lembrou-se que havia algo escrito na jóia e movida pela curiosidade retirou do pescoço e apertou os olhos para as minúsculas letras gravadas na Gota Prateada.

"Enquanto Houver Esperança Haverá Futuro" 

Suspirou profundamente recolocando a jóia no pescoço e voltou para sua mesa. Algo bom havia acontecido, pois ao pegar a pena sentiu-se mais leve e revigorada.

Começou a escrever febrilmente e em algumas partes da carta seu rosto ficava vermelho, mas logo em seguida voltava na coloração normal.

Após algum tempo repousou a pena em cima da mesa, parecia satisfeita com o resultado.

Amarrou cuidadosamente o pergaminho na perna da coruja e abriu a janela, mas antes que a ave voasse Hermione desejou uma boa viagem.

Acompanhou a rota da coruja até que ela desapareceu na escuridão. Ainda ficou na janela até que o retrato da Mulher-Gorda revelou duas pessoas arfantes.

Onde vocês estiveram? – perguntou.

Fomos dar uma volta pelo castelo – respondeu Gina, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

Só se essa _volta_ foi feita na corrida – retrucou – Olha o estado de vocês...

Harry e Gina se entreolharam assustados, mas por incrível que pareça após saírem do Salão Principal continuaram correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, como crianças que fogem depois de uma travessura, ignorando os resmungos dos retratos dos bruxos e esquecendo-se completamente do Sr. Filch, caso ele os pegassem com certeza receberiam uma bela detenção.

E então? – inquiriu novamente, cruzando os braços.

Nossa olha a hora! – exclamou Harry, vendo o seu relógio de pulso – Preciso ir dormir, estou morto de sono. Boa noite para vocês. – e saiu correndo para o dormitório dos meninos, deixando uma Gina boquiaberta para trás.

Dormir? Mas não são nem 8:30 – estranhou Hermione e virou-se para sua amiga. Antes que pudesse interpelar novamente, Gina foi mais rápida.

Sabe que ele tem razão. Hoje a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas foi realmente difícil. Não sei o que Hagrid vê naqueles bichos perigosos. _Preciso muito dormir..._ – antes de terminar a frase, Gina já havia desaparecido pela escada circular que dá acesso ao dormitório das meninas.

Hermione ficou para trás, estava vermelha de indignação e seus lábios crispavam perigosamente.

Ah, é assim! – gritou esganiçada ao pé da escada circular – Isso, me abandonem também, deixem-me aqui sozinha juntando poeira.

Sem obter nenhum tipo de resposta dos amigos e somente ouvindo as risadinhas abafadas dos alunos que jogavam snap explosivo em frente da lareira, ela os fuzilou com o olhar, seria capaz de jogar um livro pesado naquelas cabeças tão pequeninas, mas acabou se arrependendo do seu último pensamento.

Foi até a janela e ficou olhando a orla da floresta. Tamborilava o dedo no vidro quando surgiu algo em sua mente.

"Que droga! Esqueci do Vitor. Preciso escrever algo para ele também, senão vai ficar chateado comigo. Ele tem sido um bom amigo sempre me escrevendo, não posso desapontá-lo".

Não perdeu mais tempo, pegou um pergaminho, pena e tinteiro e saiu da sala comunal em direção ao corujal.

"Tenho até as 9:00 para voltar, senão Filch vai ter argumento para me dar uma detenção" pensava enquanto corria ao seu destino.

Ao chegar no corujal encostou-se no parapeito e começou a rabiscar o pergaminho. Minutos depois pensou: "Esse foi mais fácil de escrever", enquanto escolhia uma coruja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(PdV Ron – Durmstrang)

Após uma semana de intenso treinamento Draco e Ron conseguiam executar perfeitamente o Feitiço Escudo; nem mesmo os melhores e mais rápidos ataques de Krum podiam ultrapassar a barreira mágica, repelindo com absoluto sucesso qualquer feitiço hostil, mas isso teve um preço... ambos os braços estavam muito doloridos, pois executavam repetidas e incessante vezes a magia de proteção.

Impressionante – exclamou Vitor – Nunca vi nada igual, especialmente você, sr. Wee-zey...

"Graças a AD" pensou o garoto.

... grande velocidade e pulso firrme. – continuava a comentar – Joga quadribol? – perguntou ansioso.

Assentiu com a cabeça.

Goleiro pelo time da Grifinória.

Por alguma razão Vitor fez uma careta caindo ainda mais no conceito de Ron. "Sujeito nojento, só porque é apanhador se acha melhor. Saiba que goleiro também é importante para o time" pensou ferozmente.

Eu sou _apanhador_ da minha Casa: Sonserina. – gabou-se Draco, estufando o peito.

É verdade – confirmou Ron com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Ele é apanhador... _apanha_ de todo mundo.

O sonserino corou e logo lançou um olhar venenoso. No momento que iria retrucar algo os garotos ouviram alguém exclamar.

Então esses são os representantes de Hogwarts?

Ah, prof. Dimitris. – exclamou Vitor, se adiantando e estendendo a mão para cumprimentar a figura de um homem de estatura média, cabelos negros, mas curtos, rosto severo e de aparência nada amigável, usava uma longuíssima capa preta com as pontas gastas e sujas de tanto ser arrastada pelo chão.

Vitor Krum – retrucou, aceitando o cumprimento – Faz o que? Dois anos?

Antes que respondesse, o prof. Dimitris olhou por cima do ombro de Krum e encarou os demais garotos.

Ahhhhhh, me perdoem os maus modos – desvencilhando-se do cumprimento de Vitor e caminhando em direção dos meninos. – Eu sou Dimitris Stratenwerth, sou professor de Durmstrang e leciono Artes das Trevas.

Draco sorriu cobiçoso, afinal estava a sua frente um legítimo professor de Artes das Trevas. Contudo, o rosto de Ron era de espanto e indignação, como que alguém poderia ensinar coisas ligadas as trevas quando Você-Sabe-Quem estava se reestruturando e deixando todo mundo em pânico?

Seu inglês é perfeito, senhor, prof. Stratenwerth – disse Malfoy, não perdendo tempo em o adular.

Prof. Dimitris apenas e... obrigado pelo elogio – respondeu friamente – Nasci e vivi grande parte em Londres, mas resolvi ganhar o mundo e hoje estou aqui... Contudo, o mundo dá muitas voltas e estarei indo embora no final do ano. – acrescentou em um tom estranho.

Emborra? – surpreendeu-se Vitor, levantando suas grossas sobrancelhas.

Sim, Vitor, Artes das Trevas é tão velho e enfadonho que me entedia. Preciso de novos desafios, novas aventuras e rever minhas raízes. – respondeu, esfregando as mãos e caminhando em direção ao castelo, mas antes que sumisse de vista parou e se virou – É, definitivamente _ele_ tinha razão... – encarando Ron com um olhar penetrante, e continuou o seu caminho.

No momento em que o professor sumiu de suas vistas Vitor indagou expressando confusão no rosto:

Ele quem? Focês sabem do que o prof. Dimitris está falando?

Não – respondeu Ron secamente. "Esta escola só tem doido, isso sim" pensou.

Será que podemos descansar um pouco? Afinal já terminamos a série de feitiços de proteção. _Exijo_ descansar _agora_! – resmungava Draco.

Ok. Vamos para a tenda, pelo menos lá dentrro é mais quente. – comentou Krum

Ao entrarem na cabana ouviram algo bater insistentemente contra a entrada de lona. Vitor que estava mais perto foi verificar o que produzia tal barulho. Acabou se espantando e deu um passo para trás, pois uma grande coruja cinza adentrara como um furação. A ave acabou pousando em seu ombro devido que era o ponto mais próximo para descansar.

Ah, uma carta de Her-mi-o-nini – exclamou Krum com um sorriso gigantesco ao retirar a carta presa na perna da ave e ler o remetente.

Ron sentiu um imenso calor subir pelo seu pescoço e uma vontade inominável de esganar o búlgaro ali mesmo naquela tenda e dizer o quanto ele parecia idiota dizendo o nome de sua amiga errado.

Levantou e caminhou rapidamente para a saída, pois preferiria passar frio a ver o sorriso cretino estampado no rosto _daquele sujeito_ quando sentiu uma mão pesada segurar firmemente seu ombro, tão firme que era capaz de jurar que seus ossos iriam se quebrar.

É parra você, sr. Wee-zey – sibilou Krum, tão gelado quanto o inverno da Rússia. Sua cara também não estava boa... a expressão era um misto de desprezo, surpresa, ódio, irritação, raiva... os lábios se afinaram e crispavam furiosamente.

O q-quê? – gaguejou, olhando para o envelope que estava tremendo na mão do búlgaro.

Focê ficou surrdo? – rosnou espumando pelos cantos da boca, atirando com força a carta no peito de Ron e sentou-se pesadamente do lado de Draco. Ficou bufando para a parede de lona e a coruja cinza piou indignada e foi pousar no ombro de Ron.

Por alguns longos segundos olhou abobado da carta para o búlgaro e deste para o pergaminho. Não podia acreditar, recebera uma carta de... Hermione?

Non vai abrir? – sibilou novamente, com muito mais veneno na voz.

S-Sim, claro que vou – respondeu o mais firme possível, pois suas pernas tremiam.

Abriu a carta cuidadosamente como se fosse um mapa de um grande tesouro e finalmente o leu silenciosamente:

"Querido Ron,

Estive pensando e muito sobre tudo o que ocorreu desde a nossa chegada aqui em Hogwarts.

Algumas coisas ficaram estranhas entre nós, não é fácil admitir isso, mas acho que a maioria por minha culpa mesmo. Sim, você pode estar caçoando de mim agora dizendo que a sabe-tudo finalmente deu o braço a torcer e que não sei tanto o quanto gostaria de saber, mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não me importo, pois aprendi algo muito mais valioso do que orgulho e ganância por leitura... aprendi a valorizar ainda mais a nossa amizade e quer queria ou não você é _especial_ para mim.

Senti-me muito mal nos dias em que não nos falávamos, senti algo sendo arrancado dentro de mim quando você foi embora e eu nem mesmo tive a dignidade de lhe desejar boa sorte. Seja o que for que tenha que fazer ai na Bulgária deve ser difícil e espero que se cuide. Fico aflita pensando e sonhando nos perigos que lhe espera, mas acredito no seu talento e que ficará tudo bem, afinal você é um grande bruxo.

Fico muito contente em ter sua amizade e a do Harry, ah claro, da Gina também. Alias de toda sua família que sempre acolheram e me trataram tão bem. Sinto-me muito confortável e protegida em saber que sou querida no meio de tanta gente maravilhosa. Confesso que houve uma época que duvidava que alguém me quisesse como amiga, mas hoje posso dizer que estou quase completa em minha felicidade: Meus pais, a família Weasley, Harry...

Não posso dizer totalmente completa, porque ainda falta... algo _especial_, entende? Mas não irei desistir tão fácil da minha total felicidade, isso você pode ter certeza.

Ron, espero que perdoe as minhas atitudes, sinto-me muito envergonhada e se pudesse mudaria tudo o que ocorreu. Tudo seria diferente entre nós.

Desejo-lhe novamente boa sorte e que volte bem para casa, pois estarei ansiosa te esperando.

Com carinho e saudades,

Hermione

PS: A coruja que lhe entregou o pergaminho chama-se Abel, por favor, dê comida, água e um lugar para descansar por alguns dias. Alias é bom tratar bem a ave, pois pertence a prof. McGonagall."

Ron fechou a carta com a boca levemente aberta, não podia acreditar na felicidade que explodia dentro do seu peito, nunca se sentira tão bem em receber uma carta de sua melhor amiga. A alegria extrapolava com tanta vibração que sentiu pena do baixo astral de Vitor Krum, sentiu-se na obrigação de falar algo reconfortante e que levantasse o seu mau-humor.

Krum... H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e escreveu uma carta exclusiva para mim, me desejando boa sorte, que eu volte bem para casa e está morrendo de _saudades_ – exclamou sacudindo o pergaminho no ar e quase que soletrando o nome da amiga. "Bem, não era exatamente isso que queria falar, mas quem se importa?" pensou, enquanto ria mentalmente ao ver a expressão de morte estampada no rosto do búlgaro.


	13. Capitulo 13 Oclumencia

**Dedessa e Patrixa:** Muito obrigado por acompanharem a fic. Pena que estou postando em intervalos muito grandes.

Espero que gostem. Se houver erros, por favor me avisem.

abraços.

PS: Nao sei o que está acontecendo, mas a FF nao está saindo os travessões...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo XIII – Oclumência**

(PdV de Ron – Bulgária)

Três dias após o recebimento da carta de Hermione, Ron ainda não conseguia tirar o sorriso de seu rosto o que não contribuía para melhorar o mau-humor de Krum. Na verdade, os treinos nesses dias se tornaram um pouquinho violentos já que estavam treinando o Feitiço de Impedimento e de Estuporamento. Talvez violento demais para o gosto de Ron, afinal não era tão ruim quando treinava com Harry e Hermione nas aulas da AD.

Mais uma vez Wee-zey – resmungou Krum, cerrando os dentes – Levanta-se!

Ron levantara do chão coberto de uma fina camada de gelo fazendo uma careta de dor, pois acabara de ser estuporado pela sétima vez seguida.

Mal se levantou e escutou o búlgaro gritar em plenos pulmões:

Estupefaça!

Novamente o garoto caiu em um baque surdo no chão, sob as risadas abafadas de Draco. Sentia cada músculo do seu corpo reclamar de dor, mas tinha que continuar, afinal era seu tutor lhe _ensinando_ e não estava fazendo isso de propósito... ou estava? "Vitor é uma boa pessoa. Vitor é legal. Vitor é um cavalheiro. Vitor é isso. Vitor é aquilo... Hermione é maluca em defende-lo. Ele é um sádico" pensava enquanto estava estirado no chão, mas logo veio a voz de Harry em tom de consolo "Lembre-se, você recebeu uma bela carta de Mione e ele não. Agora levante-se daí e _lute_!"

Antes que Krum pudesse reagir ou se defender, Ron levantou-se em um pulo desajeitado – devido a dor cruciante e os músculos teimando em não obedece-lo - gritou o mais alto que podia, apontando a varinha para as pernas do oponente:

_Tarantallegra!_

As pernas de Vitor começaram a sapatear freneticamente fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair de cara no chão. A principio foi uma boa idéia azarar o búlgaro com o feitiço de dança, mas a reação dele não foi muito receptiva, pois começou a lançar feitiços de estuporamentos, sem levantar o rosto do chão, para todos os lados na esperança de acertar qualquer um.

Estupefaça! Estupefaça! Estupefaça! Estupefaça!

Draco havia se atirado no chão com as mãos sobre a cabeça e Ron se jogou para trás de uma árvore ali perto. Por alguns segundos somente se viam riscos vermelhos rasgando o ar em todas as direções e em grandes velocidades. Provavelmente _alguém_ estava bravo.

No meio dos berros de Krum puderam ouvir outra voz distinta:

_Expelliarmus! Finite Incantatem!_

Ron se atreveu a dar uma olhadela para ver o que estava acontecendo. Viu um furioso prof. Dimitris levantar Krum pelas golas da vestimenta. A varinha do búlgaro estava a três metros de distância.

O que pensa que está fazendo? – gritou no ouvido de Vitor. – Quase fui estuporado quando estava passando lá atrás.

Perdon professor, eu non queria...

Não me interessa! – urrou Dimitris, ficando vermelho e contraindo o rosto de forma horrível lembrando Snape nos piores dias – Eu devia te...

Não chegou a completar a frase; nesse momento ouviu Malfoy choramingar alto, ainda deitado chão frio.

Já chega. Quero voltar para casa! Agora!

Dimitris caminhou vigorosamente em sua direção o levantou pela capa.

Onde está o outro garoto?

Quero voltar para casa – choramingou novamente.

O que diria Lucio se pudesse ver seu filho chorar como um bebê? – desdenhou secamente. – Responda, onde está o outro garoto?

O senhor conhece meu pai? – ignorando a pergunta

O professor demonstrando certa impaciência por ter sido ignorado por duas vezes soltou a capa de Draco fazendo-o cair de joelhos.

Começou a olhar ao seu redor e logo avistou a ponta de uma cabeleira muito vermelha atrás de uma árvore. Do jeito que foi até Draco, foi até Ron.

Muito bem, deixe-me ver. – disse, puxando rudemente o garoto pelo braço – Hum.. Aparentemente está tudo bem.

Ron ficou envergonhado, pois foi _arrancado_ de seu _esconderijo._ Uma atitude que não condizia com Grifinória; se esconder dos problemas.

Quero que prestem atenção. Só irei dizer uma vez. – bradou prof. Dimitris, levantando uma das mãos e apontando com o dedo indicador o céu nublado – Ordeno e exijo que vão descansar agora e aproveitem para esfriar os ânimos... – olhando diretamente de Ron para Krum e vice-versa. – ...antes que se matem de verdade ou _pior..._ Que me estuporem para valer.

XXXX

Naquela noite os ânimos ainda estavam demasiadamente "quentes" para alguém dormir; até mesmo Draco estava com receio de fechar os olhos, pois ficara no meio de uma guerra particular.

Enquanto Ron dava petiscos para Pichi e Abel ouviu batidas na entrada de lona. Pelo barulho só podia ser outra coruja e desse modo foi abrir a passagem.

Sim, estava certo; era outra coruja que pousou suavemente em seu ombro. Ao retirar a carta viu que era de Hermione e a principio ficou contente, mas não entendia o porque da amiga mandar outra carta em um curto espaço de tempo. "Saudades?" pensou, emboçando um sorriso. "Não, não Hermione" respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Virou, trêmulo, a carta. E para seu total desgosto estava endereçada a Vitor Krum. Por um instante considerou a possibilidade em tacar fogo no pergaminho, assim ninguém ficaria aborrecido, especialmente Ron Weasley.

"Qual seria sua reação se Krum tivesse tacado fogo em sua correspondência?" a famosa consciência assolando a mente de Ron "Ah, Harry, você é mesmo um chato, sabia?" rosnou mentalmente.

Krum... – disse, fazendo uma careta azeda - ... carta para você. – atirando o envelope por cima da cabeça de Draco.

Vitor com uma das mãos pegou o pergaminho ainda no ar e desenrolou, afobado, ao ver que era de Hermione.

Com grandes gestos e acenos de mão começou, teatralmente, a ler em voz alta:

Querido Vitorr.. – olhando de esguelha para Ron, enquanto este na cor roxo-ameixa arremessava furiosamente petiscos nas gaiolas de Pichi, Abel e da coruja visitante... Somente Pichi piava alegremente considerando aquela atitude como uma _brincadeira_ de seu dono.

Krum continuou:

... Esperro que esteja tudo bem com você. Meu amig...

Por algum motivo escrito na carta, Vitor parou de ler em voz alta e a cada segundo sua cara ficava mais carrancuda, franzindo a testa de tempo em tempo.

Ao final da leitura voltou a olhar diretamente para Ron. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e frios, suas grossas sobrancelhas estavam comprimidas e suas narinas tremiam furiosamente. A carta estava tão segura em suas mãos que os nós dos dedos estavam até esbranquiçados.

Vamos jogarr quadribol... ou quase isso... amanhã, Wee-zey – sibilou, espumando veneno - Somente você e eu. – terminando de dizer isso, se jogou para seu saco de dormir e virou-se para a parede de lona.

O q-quê? – perguntou confuso, mas não houve resposta.

Ei... e eu? – protestou Malfoy.

Ron encarou as costas do búlgaro sem entender nada e olhou para Draco, este ainda resmungava baixinho por ter sido esquecido de ser convidado.

Não havia mais nada a fazer senão tentar dormir. Caminhou para seu saco de dormir e se aconchegou.

"Quadribol? O que deu nele agora? O que a Hermione escreveu naquela... naquela... carta?" pensava. Muitas coisas passaram por sua cabeça, desde uma simples teoria de jogo amistoso até uma conspiração de Júpiter com Urano e Saturno para faze-lo passar vergonha, não apenas em Hogwarts, mas também em Durmstrang; assim poderia ser classificado como uma vergonha de cunho internacional.

(PdV de Harry – Hogwarts)

Há três dias recomeçaram as aulas de Oclumência com o prof. Snape para total alegria de Harry e para piorar tinha aulas quase todos os dias; os únicos dias livres eram Sexta, Sábado e Domingo.

Devido à saída de quatro monitores, sendo que dois deles eram jogadores de quadribol de suas respectivas casas – Grifinória e Sonserina – os treinos e o campeonato foram suspensos por ordem do próprio diretor, Alvo Dumbledore. Obviamente, tal noticia não agradou muito aos alunos, em especial Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. Hermione, pelo contrário, parecia excitadíssima com a suspensão deste esporte, pois poderia persuadir seus amigos a darem maior valor aos estudos.

Harry e Gina sempre que viam Hermione aproximar estremeciam e se olhavam apavorados. E justamente neste momento, enquanto ambos aproveitavam os últimos raios de Sol, sentados e juntos, na beira do lago escutaram uma voz esganiçada exclamar:

Ah, vocês estão ai. Faz meia hora que estou procurando vocês para...

Mione, deixa de ser paranóica – retrucou Harry, interrompendo-a. Hermione aproximava-se muito rápido – Está quase na hora da janta e você quer nos fazer estudar?

Por favor, não agüento mais ficar trancada naquela biblioteca em todos os intervalos de aula – choramingou Gina, levantando-se e encarando a amiga.

Gina! – exclamou horrorizada Hermione – Neste ano você terá os N.O.M.´s. Eles são importantes...

Blá blá blá – resmungou Harry, desgostoso – Se me dão licença não quero ouvir mais essa ladainha. – levantou e limpou suas vestes. Saiu caminhando com passos duros ao castelo. Mione e Gina ficaram assustadas com a atitude do amigo.

"Que droga de vida" pensava com raiva ao caminhar para o castelo "Não agüento mais isso. Dumbledore fazendo mistério, meu amigo Ron longe, Hermione tagarelando sobre a importância do estudo, sem quadribol, Snape está particularmente mais insuportável em suas aulas de poções e para completar quase todos os dias tenho aulas extras de Oclumência... com_ ele... _a Profecia que me tornará um assassino ou vítima, Voldemort planejando ás escuras e... essa nova _profecia_... não sei o que era, mas devia ser importante, pois se até o diretor teve aquelas atitudes estranhas, boa coisa não é".

Harry parou na entrada do castelo e mirou a porta do Salão Principal... não, não estava com fome, seu estômago estava demasiadamente embrulhado para comer. Subiu os degraus das escadas de dois em dois e caminhou-se para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores retomou seus pensamentos.

"O menino-que-sobreviveu... titulo besta. Nem ao menos sei direito porque sobrevivi naquela noite... meus pais... Sirius... há tanta dor, talvez o melhor caminho seja me tornar a vítima – é mais rápido." – contorceu o rosto amargurado, mas a lembrança de uma face risonha, com pequenas sardas no nariz e cabelos ruivos inundou sua mente – "Gina?" – suspirou passando os dedos nos cabelos negros fazendo-os ficarem ainda mais rebeldes – "Se eu desistir de lutar Voldemort irá dominar o mundo dos bruxos e dos trouxas para sempre. Sim, só eu posso derrota-lo" – riu nervosamente como se tivesse escutado uma piada muito boa – "Ainda não estou pronto para lutar... tive sorte das outras vezes que fiquei cara a cara com Voldemort, mas não terei a mesma sorte para sempre."

Doces caseiros – disse ao chegar ao retrato da Mulher-Gorda, ao qual deixou entrar sem maiores problemas.

A sala estava vazia, todos deviam estar no Salão Principal jantando. Sentou-se pesadamente em uma poltrona afastada em um canto escuro, não queria ser visto caso aparecesse alguém.

Fechou os olhos e bufou. Toda aquela situação estava ficando ridícula. O que um garoto de dezesseis anos, sozinho, poderia fazer contra o Lorde das Trevas, sendo que o mundo tremia de medo apenas por ouvir o nome dele?

Adormeceu sentado na poltrona.

Harry? Acorda, Harry! – sacudia, quase beliscando também.

Quê foi, Gina? – respondeu mal humorado, abrindo um dos olhos.

Você tem aula com prof. Snape agora, não tem? – perguntou Hermione, logo atrás de Gina.

O garoto endireitou-se na poltrona aparentando desespero.

Ah, que maravilha! Vou chegar tarde na aula do Ranhoso – desdenhou Harry, enquanto esfregava os olhos. – Aposto que vai me azarar assim que eu entrar na sala.

Desatou a correr pelos corredores que levavam as masmorras. Chegando na porta do escritório de Snape, bateu três vezes.

Entre – ouviu a voz arrastada de dentro da sala. Ao entrar, viu Snape lançar um olhar malicioso e ao mesmo tempo maldoso – Atrasado, Potter, é um irresponsável. Ao contrário de você não tenho tempo para ficar perdendo. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Harry cerrou os dentes, mas não respondeu. Queria mata-lo ali mesmo com o máximo de dor que pudesse causar.

Apresse-se, já sabe o que fazer... pronto? _Legilimens!_

Snape nem mesmo deixou Harry levantar a varinha e já lhe lançou o feitiço. Pego de surpresa o garoto não resistiu, começou a ver várias imagens passando em sua cabeça em um turbilhão de cores, mas cessaram de repente e viu-se caído de joelhos no chão. O professor havia suspendido a varinha terminando com a _leitura_.

Ai, ai, ai, Potter – sibilou, triunfante – A incompetência passou e parou em você, não é mesmo? – levantando uma das sobrancelhas e olhando com frieza – Até mesmo um trasgo teria mais capacidade e força de vontade.

Harry bufava de raiva enquanto, ainda, estava de joelhos no chão duro da masmorra.

Controle-se. É necessário que aprenda fechar a mente ou quer que mais alguém morra por sua culpa? – continuou Snape em tom zombeteiro.

Aquilo foi como um tapa no rosto do garoto. "Sirius morreu por minha culpa..." pensou, enquanto olhava fixamente para o chão.

Mais uma vez, Potter... _Legilimens!_

xxxx

"Minha cabeça está girando... preciso chegar, preciso..." cambaleava Harry pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts. A cada aula de Oclumência parecia que sua cabeça iria girar até estourar; "Snape está me matando aos poucos".

Nunca havia reparado o quão longe eram as masmorras da torre da Grifinória.

D-Doces... doces caseiros – gaguejou, finalmente chegando na entrada da sala comunal.

A única coisa que o garoto viu ao entrar cambaleando pela sala foi o brilho enfraquecido da lareira, após sentiu sua visão ficar turva e escurecida gradualmente. Seu corpo caiu em um baque abafado no tapete; perdera todos os sentidos.

HARRY! O quê houve?

Seus olhos doíam ao ver os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela, ainda estava estirado no chão completamente enregelado. Sua cabeça embora não girasse mais parecia demasiadamente pesada.

Quando seus olhos acostumaram com a luminosidade do dia pode distinguir a pessoa que o acordara no meio da sala.

Gina? Que horas são? – tentando se levantar, mas sem sucesso – Ai, minha cabeça...

Ainda é cedo, Harry – respondeu aflita, colocando a mão na testa do garoto – Você deve estar com febre. Venha... – puxando pelo pulso e escorando-o para que ele não caísse novamente no chão - ... no sofá. Deite-se enquanto busco ajuda. – deixando cair gentilmente o corpo do menino naquele lugar macio – Madame Pomfrey não vai gostar de ser acordada tão cedo, mas é urgente...

Bruscamente Harry segurou a mão de Gina enquanto esta ainda murmurava em pedir ajuda a enfermeira.

A garota olhava-o atentamente - ficou em dúvida se desvencilhava de Harry para pedir socorro ou ficava parada enquanto ele sofria.

N-Não se vá. Eu logo estarei bom. – disse um pouco sonolento, ainda com a cabeça deitada no sofá – Só quero um pouco de companhia.

Gina ainda hesitou, o garoto estava queimando em febre... não era algo a toa.

Por favor, Gina. – suplicou, tentando levantar a cabeça, mas novamente sem sucesso.

Hum... ok, mas ainda acho que a Madam...

Obrigado – interrompeu, apertando ainda mais a mão da garota de forma gentil.

Desconcertada, sentou-se do lado da cabeça do amigo. Não sabia o que fazer... Harry parecia não querer mais soltar sua mão, pelo menos tentaria ser gentil em pedir que a soltasse porque poderiam aparecer outros alunos naquele momento e ficaria um tanto embaraçoso os dois de mãos dadas.

Ahh... Harry – sussurrou no ouvido – Seria melhor...

Claro, Gina. – interrompendo-a novamente e com grande esforço colocou a cabeça no colo da menina, mas soltando sua mão. – Obrigado. – acrescentou rapidamente.

A garota corou loucamente com aquela situação. Se Harry estava com febre não era nada comparado com o calor que ela sentia agora. O que pensariam agora? O famoso menino-que-sobreviveu deitado no colo de Gina Weasley?

Gina...? – murmurou Harry

S-Sim? – olhando assustada para a cabeleira do garoto com medo que tivesse lido sua mente.

Obrigado por estar ao meu lado... – sua voz estava sumindo; ficando etérea, sonhadora - ... você é ...

Mas acabou dormindo antes de qualquer coisa. Sim, ele estava exausto seja física ou psicologicamente.

Gina com um pouco de receio e vergonha começou, lentamente, a afagar os cabelos rebeldes e escuros de Harry e disse em um tom de voz rouco, mas delicadamente sussurrado:

Sim... sempre estarei do seu lado.


	14. Capitulo 14 Morte Subita

**Dedessa Shermie:** Bichento hehehe boa comparação. P

**Pati G W Black:** Obrigado pelo seu e-mail. Achei muito legal você ter perdido um tempinho para escreve-lo. Gostei muito.

**Humildemente Ju:** Adorei seus comentários. Muito obrigado por ter lido os capítulos, afinal não é fácil ler 13 capitulos de uma vez. Conforme a historia vai se desenvolvendo ela se torna mais complexa ficando inevitável que os capítulos não fiquem longos. É uma pena você não gostar de H/G, a Dedessa também não gosta... (

**Algumas Considerações:** Eu mesmo faço as revisoes da minha fic, mas tenho que avisar que especificadamente este capitulo 14 está sem revisões. Portanto, se encontrarem alguma divergencia, erros de continuidade, ou qualquer outro absurdo - ficarei agradecido que me corrijam. E caso fiquem confusos com alguma coisa no capitulo, ficarei contente em esclarece-las da melhor forma possivel.

Bom... é isso. Espero que se divertam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo XIV – "Morte Súbita"**

(PdV de Ron)

Mal havia amanhecido e sentiu alguém cutucando com força suas costelas. Com muito custo abriu um de seus olhos.

O que você quer, Krum? – resmungou Ron, sonolento.

Horra do nosso jogo, Wee-zey – respondeu secamente, devidamente vestido para uma partida de quadribol.

"Do que ele está falando?" pensou, enquanto se sentava e esfregava os olhos. "Ah, lembrei. Quadribol."

Está com medo? – desdenhou, comprimindo suas grossas sobrancelhas tornando-o mais carrancudo do que nunca.

Não sabia o porque, mas Ron sentiu seu estômago girar e despencar, seria medo de Vitor Krum, o melhor jogador profissional da Bulgária? Provavelmente era medo sim...

Hum... Mas e o café da manhã? – inquiriu com um grande e preguiçoso bocejo tentando disfarçar sua preocupação e medo. "Preciso... de mais tempo."

Detalhes, detalhes... – resmungou, caminhando para fora da tenda. – Ok, vá tomarr café da manhã no castelo, mas querro vê-lo daqui a pouco no campo. – parou por um instante na entrada de lona – Levarrei o material necessárrio para _"nosso joguinho"._

Ron estremeceu ao ouvir as palavras "nosso joguinho", era tão... diabolicamente sinistro saindo da boca de Krum, o jogador a quem tanto admirava antes de...

Ronnnccc

O garoto teve um sobressalto olhando assustado para o lado - havia esquecido da presença do sonserino - "Malfoy ronca como um porco". Ficou na dúvida se acordava ou não Draco; embora fosse uma companhia ruim era melhor do que entrar sozinho no Castelo de Durmstrang tão cedo.

Ei, acorda. – cutucou com o dedo, mas não obteve nenhum resultado – Ei, acorda – repetiu, cutucando um pouco mais forte.

Draco dormia pesadamente, portanto teria que usar de uma atitude mais drástica.

Você é o aluno da Sonserina mais obtuso que conheci, Sr. Malfoy. Menos 200 pontos pela sua burrice. – disse vigorosamente Ron, em uma perfeita imitação do prof. Snape.

Ah, professor, isto não é justo. Potter é tão burro quanto eu. – protestou Draco, ainda dormindo. – E o Weasley, então? Devia descontar 1000 pontos dele – acrescentou em tom de deboche, abrindo um sorriso no canto da boca..

Os olhos de Ron faiscaram perigosamente; aquilo foi demais, teve vontade de acorda-lo às tapas.

Acorda! – gritou bem perto do ouvido do garoto e sacudindo como se fosse um saco de batatas – Vamos, seu inútil, já amanheceu. Temos muitas coisas para fazer...

xxxxx

(PdV de Gina)

Harry parecia profundamente adormecido agora. "O que houve com ele?" pensou Gina, enquanto passava os dedos pela cabeleira negra.

Não tardou muito para os alunos começarem a descer dos dormitórios – alguns calados ainda com cara de sono e outros conversando animadamente. Gina estava "presa" ao sofá, não poderia fazer nada em relação a Harry e do motivo dele estar ao seu colo. Rezou silenciosamente na esperança que todos os estudantes passassem direto por eles sem serem notados. Foi um tremendo fracasso; não houve um único aluno que não parasse por um instante para contemplar a cena.

Gina...? Harry...? Mas o que houve?

Virou a cabeça e viu Hermione se aproximar rapidamente largando sua mochila no chão.

Não sei, Hermione – respondeu aliviada ao ver a amiga. – Eu o encontrei deitado no chão... Está queimando em febre.

Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey...

Antes mesmo de se virar ouviu uma voz firme, mas tranqüila, atrás dela.

Não será necessário Srta. Granger, obrigado.

Hermione virou-se rapidamente e viu os profs. Dumbledore, McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey entrando na Sala Comunal. A enfermeira se adiantou e curvou para examinar Harry que ainda estava dormindo no colo de Gina.

Apesar de estar com febre parece gozar de boa saúde, diretor. Acho que deveríamos leva-lo para Ala Hospitalar para ficar sob observação. – sugeriu Pomfrey.

Creio que não haja necessidade, Papoula – respondeu gentilmente, olhando diretamente para Gina sobre os óculos – Creio que a Srta. Weasley cuidará bem do Sr. Potter. Entregue-lhe uma poção adequada e estará tudo bem.

Minerva, Pomfrey e Hermione olharam incrédulas para Dumbledore, não era uma ordem convencional.

Contrariada, a enfermeira tirou de seu avental um frasco com um liquido azulado e entregou a garota, dizendo:

Quando ele acordar faço-o beber tudo.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça. O diretor aproximou-se e curvou ligeiramente para a garota

Por favor, assim que Harry acordar diga que gostaria de vê-lo imediatamente em meu escritório e...- esboçando um grande sorriso - ...a senhorita estará dispensada das aulas de hoje. – terminando com uma piscadela.

Alvo! – exclamou McGonagall em tom de desaprovação – Isso não pode...

É verdade, isso não pode ocorrer – interrompeu-a ainda sorrindo e com um leve aceno de varinha fez aparecer diante deles um grande prato de bolo de chocolate e uma jarra de suco de abóbora – Ah, muito melhor. Harry e a srta. Gina precisam comer já que não poderão descer para o Salão Principal; todos merecem um belo café da manhã.

xxxx

(PdV de Ron)

Porcaria de café da manhã! – resmungou Draco, comendo uma maçã – Meus ovos estavam frios e o bacon mal passado.

É mesmo? Pois o meu pudim de leite estava uma delícia – suspirou Ron, na verdade era a única coisa que conseguiu empurrar garganta abaixo. Estava enjoado demais para comer.

Caminhavam de volta para tenda quando ouviram Krum gritar e acenar freneticamente. Ele estava se aproximando muito rápido, parecia um búfalo enlouquecido.

Sigam-me – disse arfando – Está tudo prronto.

Ron sentiu calafrios na nuca e os dedos dos seus pés estavam ficando dormentes, além de sua mão começar a suar. "Não devia ter comido aquele pudim" pensou, colocando a mão na barriga.

Por dez minutos caminharam até chegarem em uma clareira onde se erguia uma enorme arquibancada feita de madeira maciça, mas caprichosamente ornamentada com vários tipos de figuras, desde uma vassoura até um dragão. O campo de quadribol era tão grande quanto o de Hogwarts sendo que a única diferença eram nas cores de suas bandeiras: Vermelho Sangue e Preto - as cores de Durmstrang.

Porr aqui – indicou o caminho até o meio do campo – Focê non, Mel-foey. Assista da arrquibancada. – colocando a mão no peito do garoto impedindo-o de prosseguir.

Draco sentou-se fazendo caretas para o búlgaro enquanto este e Ron seguiam até o centro do gramado onde havia, pelo que se notava, quatro grandes caixas, duas vassouras aparentemente velhas e dois bastões postados juntos as caixas.

Bastões? – perguntou para Vitor.

É... bastons.

Explodiu uma verdadeira guerra na barriga de Ron deixando-o verde; coração, estômago, fígado, rins e pulmões queriam sair, ao mesmo tempo, pela boca do garoto e fugir aos atropelos para as arquibancadas junto de Malfoy, pelo menos lá parecia ser mais seguro.

Ao se aproximarem dos equipamentos, Ron pode perceber que eram vassouras "Cleansweep One".

Mas são Cleansweeps One. – balbuciou com os olhos arregalados – Elas têm mais de cinqüenta anos... Essas _coisas_ nem devem voar mais.

Voam sim Wee-zey e são de propriedade da escola essas belezas. – desdenhou com seu terrível ar arrogante – É clarro que se colocarr muita velocidade no vôo ela se parrtirá em dois e focê irá cairr direto de cabeça no chão.

"Não sei o que é pior – voar em um museu com o Krum debochando ou cair de cabeça no chão" pensou, passando da cor verde para pálido-fantasma; o medo e a insegurança estavam aflorando na pele.

Oito balaços? – quase gritando ao ver Vitor abrir as quatro caixas. – Mas que droga de quadribol é esse?

O jogo funciona assim: son oitos balaços voando, tentando te derrubarr e um pomo de ouro; aquele que pegarr o pomo primeiro vence. É bem simples.

E os bastões?

Focê rebate contrra o adverrsário. Não tem regras. – sorriu ao terminar de falar. – Mais alguma perrgunta?

S-Sim... como se chama o "jogo"? – gaguejou.

Traduzindo para o inglês... seria algo como "Morte Súbita" – respondeu sério.

Ron empalideceu ainda mais e engoliu em seco com as palavras Morte Súbita. "Ótimo. Brilhante. Vou jogar com o maior apanhador da Bulgária em um jogo chamado Morte Súbita, voando em um pedaço de pau seco com risco de se partir em dois caindo de cabeça no chão e, para piorar, com oito balaços vindo em sua direção dispostos a quebrar cada osso do seu corpo. É isso, nada a se temer".

Em menos de cinco minutos ambos estavam no ar testando suas vassouras Cleansweep One. A velha vassoura do Ron tremia freneticamente quando fazia curva para direita e a do Krum, pelo pouco que deu para se ver, sacudia quando subia.

Em uma descida mirabolante Vitor acenou sua varinha para as grandes caixas postadas no chão e delas saíram voando os oito balaços e o pomo de ouro, sendo que este desapareceu rapidamente de vista.

Boa sorrte, Wee-zey – gritou, rodopiando para o alto em um balé aéreo.

Obrigado... – respondeu gritando - ... vou precisar. – acrescentou em um sussurro inaudível e com um pequeno sorriso forçado.

Enquanto Krum subia em rodopios ganhando altitude, Ron achou melhor manter-se mais abaixo e começou a circular o campo. Em sua mão direita encontrava-se firmemente seguro o bastão de rebatida caso viesse algum balaço errante em sua direção. O ar frio cortava sua face e as pontas dos seus dedos estavam perdendo a sensibilidade.

"Não vou agüentar muito tempo" pensou, ainda estreitando sua visão perto das arquibancadas, mas a única coisa que viu foi Malfoy ainda sentado com a cara fechada muito embora parecesse interessado na partida.

Neste momento ouviu três rebatidas seguidas e ao virar o rosto para a direção dos sons arregalou os olhos inclinando-se o máximo que podia para o lado evitando assim três balaços furiosos, muito embora o ultimo tenha pegado de raspão o ombro esquerdo de Ron.

ARRREE – gritou, massageando o ombro e olhando feio para Krum – Qual é o seu problema?

Estamos jogando, Wee-zey – em tom de voz casual – Prreste mais atencon.

Seu imbec... ahhh

Quando o garoto foi retrucar um balaço passou raspando sua cabeça fazendo com que balançasse perigosamente na vassoura, mas logo retomou o equilíbrio.

Sob as risadas de Vitor, Ron viu um brilho dourado mínimo do outro lado do campo – não teve dúvidas, inclinou o corpo para frente impondo o máximo de velocidade que poderia naquela velha Cleansweep. Infelizmente, Krum viu o comportamento de seu adversário e rapidamente percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Procurou desesperadamente algum sinal do pomo de ouro; estava a poucos metros do oponente.

Em outra descida fantástica, apontou o cabo da vassoura diretamente para o minúsculo pomo.

Em poucos segundos Krum e Ron estavam emparelhados ombro a ombro em uma corrida frenética. Suas vassouras começaram, nitidamente, a trepidar; estavam se quebrando.

Ron viu o búlgaro deixar cair o bastão para estender a mão na esperança da captura do pomo. O garoto não teve dúvidas, repetiu o mesmo gesto do seu "inimigo" e estendeu a mão que antes segurava o bastão; para sua surpresa, estava na vantagem em alguns centímetros. "Adoro ter braços compridos" em uma fração de pensamento.

O pomo de ouro resistia bravamente a perseguição fazendo voltas pelo campo, ora descendo, ora subindo, ora zigue-zagueando, mas seus captores eram implacáveis mesmo com oito balaços zumbindo em seus ouvidos – podiam sentir o deslocamento de ar perto de suas cabeças quando os balaços passavam cortando o ar.

Para desespero de Draco o pomo de ouro parou em cima de sua cabeça e por alguma razão desconhecida o cobiçado objeto caiu em sua mão totalmente inerte. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que duas figuras em uma considerável velocidade voavam ao seu encontro; não davam sinais que iriam parar.

Ao ver que Draco segurava o pomo Ron hesitou por um segundo, mas acabou inclinando ainda mais o corpo sobre a vassoura, chegando no limite de velocidade e foi de encontro de Malfoy. Krum também pareceu ter a mesma idéia. Ambos sentiram que os cabos das vassouras estavam se partindo sob seus dedos. A colisão dos três era inevitável, pois os dois meninos voavam nos limites físicos de seus transportes – o que era verdade, pois micro-segundos antes da "colisão" as duas vassouras se partiram em um estalo dolorido e os corpos de Krum e Ron literalmente voavam pelos ares em direção ao azarado Malfoy.

Ron sentiu o coração subir para a garganta antes do impacto, mas estendeu os dedos da mão direita na direção do pomo molemente segura pelas mãos pálidas de Draco e este gritou:

MAS QUE MERD... AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Com a grande batida os três garotos embolaram e rolaram arquibancada abaixo parando quase ao pé da mesma.

Ron sem abrir os olhos sentiu um líquido quente escorrer de seu nariz e estava sentindo uma dor cruciante nos dedos da mão direita e na perna esquerda. Lentamente abriu um dos olhos – até mesmo abrir os olhos estavam demasiadamente doloridos – e viu que seus dedos estavam "ligeiramente" tortos e que sua perna esquerda estava em um ângulo estranho. Apesar da sua aparência indicar muita dor, estava contente, sim, contente... o pequeno pomo dourado estava preso em seus dedos tortos...

"Eu venci! Venci Vitor Krum! Apanhei o Pomo de Ouro!" pensava, enquanto fazia caretas de dor "Ganhei do melhor apanhador da Bulgária! Eu, Ronald Weasley, venci Vitor Krum"

Mas neste momento Ron viu algo que o deixou paralisado e seus olhos saltaram das órbitas... Vinham na direção dos três garotos oito velozes balaços errantes, depois disso tudo ficou escuro.

xxxx

As paredes eram escuras como o resto do Castelo, mas notava-se que havia uma grande quantidade de velas espalhadas por todos os lados fazendo com que o ambiente ganhasse vultos que dançavam agourentamente, em um ritmo sombrio. As janelas eram demasiadamente altas, quase próximas à cúpula da torre dificultando a entrada dos raios de sol, impedindo assim que iluminassem melhor o lugar.

Ao abrir o olho sentiu uma fisgada dolorida na face e instintivamente tentou levar a mão direita no rosto, mas sua mão estava firmemente presa em talas e amarradas em bandagens. Pode notar também que sua perna esquerda estava imobilizada e suspensa no ar por um engenhoso sistema de cordas finas.

Ron Weasley estava na Ala Hospitalar de Durmstrang.

Arriscou virar o pescoço para os lados examinando cada canto do aposento. Viu em sua direita Vitor Krum deitado; sua aparência também não era das melhores, estava com as duas pernas enfaixadas e suspensas no ar com o mesmo sistema de cordas, no seu pescoço tinha uma grossa bandagem envolvendo-o e, alguns hematomas que variavam das cores preta a roxa-azuladas salpicadas pelo braço e rosto.

Ao virar para esquerda, surpreendeu-se em ver o estado de Draco. Se Vitor estava ruim Malfoy estava pior.

A única parte do corpo que não estava enfaixada era seu olho e braço direito que aparentemente não tinha levado nenhum dano. Até mesmo o olho esquerdo do garoto, pelo que pode se perceber estava tampado por grossas camadas de algodão e gazes. Malfoy simplesmente virara uma múmia.

Ron não sabia se ria ou se sentia pena do sonserino, afinal de contas ele havia amortecido seu impacto, alias não só dele como de Krum também. Fora que devia ter levado alguns balaços pelo corpo.

Wee-zey? – murmurou uma voz do seu lado direito.

Já está acordado? – perguntou, virando devagar para encarar Vitor – Quanto tempo estamos aqui? Você está... hum... bem?

Acho que estamos quase uma semana aqui – resmungou, levando a mão esquerda as costelas e fazendo uma feia careta. Provavelmente tinha quebrado-as também – A única coisa que non está doendo son os meus cabelos – dando um sorriso amarelo.

"Ele deve estar bem. Está até fazendo piadas sem graça" pensou, retribuindo com outro sorriso amarelo.

Eu... eu.. sinto muito – continuou o búlgaro, chamando sua atenção – Fui um irresponsável. Aquilo foi muito perrigoso, até mesmo parra mim que sou prrofissional. – corando envergonhado, mas estava sendo sincero em seu pedido de desculpas – Agi de forrma muito estúpida e infantil... para falar a verdade eu estava com... – deu um pequeno suspiro antes de continuar - ... inveja de focê.

I-Inveja de mim? – gaguejou Ron, levantando uma das sobrancelhas como se duvidasse daquilo – Porque?

Vitor fez uma longa pausa enquanto olhava os raios de sol aparecendo bem acima deles, clareando a abóbada da torre.

Aquela carrta... carrta de Her-mi-o-... – olhou de esguelha para Ron antes de continuar - ...nini, emborra endereçada em meu nome ela non parava de falarr em focê. Só em focê. – terminou em um tom sentido.

Ron ficou surpreso e contente com aquela revelação, mesmo não sendo tão detalhada como gostaria.

Sabe, focê é um rapaz de muita sorrte, Wee-zey – em tom de voz rouco – Tem uma guardiã zelosa e que está te _esperrando _em Ogwarrts...

Hum...? Não entendi. – perguntou, confuso com a ultima parte da conversa.

Krum bufou e passou a mão novamente em suas costelas antes de continuar.

Her-mi-o-nini... me fez sentirr _diferente, _algo que nunca tinha sentido antes porr nenhuma garrota, entende?

Não! – respondeu rispidamente, sentido sua face queimar.

Ela é ton... bonita... inteligente... carrinhosa... amiga... doce... – disse, lentamente cada elogio. Ron ficava cada vez mais vermelho – Eu... eu... gosto realmente dela. – finalizando com um longo e profundo suspiro.

O garoto abriu a boca para dizer algo grosseiro, mas foi interrompido por Vitor novamente.

Porr Her-mi-o-nini, eu abandonarria o quadribol prrofissional para poderr ficar mais perrto dela. – disse com semblante sério – Uma vida sem ela, non vale a pena serr vivida.

A grosseria que estava na ponta da língua de Ron desapareceu como mágica e até ficou sem coragem de encarar Vitor, afinal ele estava abrindo seu coração. Engoliu seco, acabou de escutar que _ele_ abandonaria o quadribol por causa dela - _só por causa dela_.

Como podia sentir raiva de uma pessoa que gostava realmente de sua melhor amiga? Uma pessoa que deixaria de lado a sua profissão, suas glorias como apanhador, fortuna e fama?

Ron se sentiu tonto e confuso, não sabia o que fazer ou falar nesta situação.

Finalmente acorrdarram – resmungou prof. Ian, diretor de Durmstrang, seguido do prof. Dimitris que estava muito pálido – Crreio que non haja outra solucon senon expulsa-los desta respeitável Instituicon de Ensino Mágico. – parando de frente na cama de Ron.

Entendam senhores – disse prof. Dimitris – Vocês quase morreram neste estúpido _jogo_.

Mas não morremos – protestou Ron, desesperado ante a expectativa de uma expulsão.

A culpa foi inteirramente minha, senhorr, diretorr Stanilavisk – emendou rapidamente Vitor, desejando que Ron calasse a boca. Responder grosseiramente ao diretor não era uma coisa inteligente a se fazer. – Eles non podem ser punidos porr uma falta minha.

O prof. Dimitris cochichou algo para o diretor que parece contrariado, mas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Pois bem. Haverrá uma pequena mudança... – sibilou, coçando o queixo - ... Focês non teron mais o prazo de dois meses para cumprir a tarefa. Focês teron que realizar-la no Dia das Bruxas, ou seja, daqui a exatamente uma semana e meia. – girou nos calcanhares e foi saindo decidido, mas parou na porta antes de atravessar o portal – Esta será a ultima oportunidade. Focês tem sorrte.

Dimitris ainda permaneceu na Ala Hospitalar encarando os três garotos, depois começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro extremamente concentrado.

Ainda andando começou a dizer:

Não há mais tempo... Em uma semana e meia, vocês já estarão totalmente curados, mas não treinaram adequadamente para a tarefa. – parando de chofre e olhou para Krum – Vitor, o que eles aprenderam ou treinaram?

Hum... eles son peritos em Feitiço Escudo e estávamos treinando Estuporamento e Impedimenta. – comentou, forçando a memória.

Droga, só isso não basta. – murmurou Dimitris, massageando os olhos com a mão - Mas não há tempo, definitivamente não há... hummm.. vocês dois já aprenderam o feitiço _Conjuntivictus _em Hogwarts? – perguntou em um fino tom de esperança para Ron e Draco. Este apenas acenou com um dedo indicando que estava acordado, mas pelo gesto não sabia se era sim ou não.

Er... eu vi Krum lançar o feitiço no Torneio Tribruxo. – confirmou Ron – Suponho que Malfoy também, afinal ele estava gritando "Viva´s" quase do meu lado no dia da primeira tarefa.

Draco fez outro aceno com o dedo, mas indecifrável.

Ótimo e mesmo que não tenham visto é bem simples de faze-lo – tirou sua varinha da capa surrada que vestia – Prestem muita atenção – com um giro circular, disse – _Conjuntivictus!_ – e um raio fino e alaranjado saiu da ponta da varinha, acertando a parede escura da sala.

Porque o senhor está nos ensinando? – questionou Ron, abobado porque um professor das Artes das Trevas estava lhe mostrando como fazer magia nova – Quero dizer... muito obrigado, mas é estranho...

Dimitris olhou para o garoto considerando a pergunta.

Simpatizei com vocês.- respondeu casualmente - Me fazem lembrar quando eu era jovem... ahhh bons tempos aqueles. – esfregando as mãos e olhando para o teto. – Bom chega de papo, se bem que vocês não poderão fazer mais do que isso por uma semana e meia... apenas conversar. – com um sorriso debochado no rosto – Vitor, creio que você tenha aprendido bastante sobre Mungols e Lizzenders? Explique cada detalhe e fisiologia desses animais mágicos. Afinal se você quer derrotar um inimigo, primeiro precisa conhece-lo bem.

Quando o prof. Dimitris estava saindo da sala, Ron pediu:

Professor? Será que o senhor poderia me trazer as corujas que estão na tenda?

Diante de um pedido inusitado, levantou as sobrancelhas.

O diretor Ian não ia gostar nada disso. Animais na Ala Hospitalar... MAS se ninguém ficar sabendo, qual o problema? – piscou para Ron – Mais alguma coisa?

Ron sorriu pela primeira vez. Estava começando a gostar do professor, embora ensinasse Artes das Trevas.

Ah... pergaminho e pena? – arriscou, hesitante.

Dimitris deu uma pequena risada de compreensão.

Entendo. Acho que um tinteiro também seria útil, para que serve uma pena se não tem tinta para escrever? – e com uma grande reverência, saiu da Ala.

Grande Professor, o prof. Dimitris, não é? – perguntou, virando-se para Krum.

Ele nunca foi assim – respondeu estranhamente como se tentasse analisar a situação – Non é do feitio dele tratarr bem as pessoas... non mesmo.

Ron começou a ficar preocupado... muitas coisas ocorreram e nenhuma delas foi normal. A única coisa que gostaria de fazer naquele momento era escrever para Harry e, principalmente, Hermione.

Precisava contar tudo, como ele havia vencido Vitor Krum, a tarefa que o aguardava, os animais mágicos que teriam que enfrentar e talvez Hagrid soubesse alguma coisa, por exemplo, como derrota-los – provavelmente Hagrid colocaria os Lizzenders e Mungols no colo e diria "Não são umas gracinhas?"-, mas não receberia uma resposta a tempo; só faltava uma semana e meia até o Dia da Bruxas – o dia da tarefa.


	15. Capitulo 15 Segredo Guardado, Uma nova ...

**NOTA INICIAL:** Novamente, nao deu tempo de fazer uma revisao. Espero que tenha poucos erros. Se houver favor me comunicar, ok?

**Petty:** Obrigado pela Review e quem bom que tenha gostado.

**Humildemente Ju:** Obrigado pela Review e por acompanhar a fic. Dimitris é um personagem interessante... no capitulo 16 vai as coisas irão ficar melhores ainda... mas espero que goste deste capitulo 15. E em relação o Krum... não sei se ele é bom ou mau nos livros originais... estou tentando escrever como Hermione o vê, ou seja, uma pessoa de bom coração.

**Pati G W Black:** Ron e Hermione… tambem sofro quando eles sofrem, adoro eles, mas as coisas são difíceis em tempos Negros. E obrigado por acompanhar.

Obrigado a todos que leram e acompanham, mesmo nao deixando comentários.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo XV – Segredo Guardado, Uma nova amizade.**

(PdV de Harry)

Mesmo não freqüentando as aulas de Oclumência com o prof. Snape há uma semana, Harry ainda se sentia mal. Tudo o que ocorreu ano passado voltou à tona, principalmente a partida prematura de seu padrinho, Sirius Black.

Dumbledore tentou convencer Harry a não se sentir culpado...

xxxx

_- Compreenda, o que houve no Departamento de Mistérios no ano passado não é culpa sua. Sirius sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo... ele te amava, assim como seus pais._

_Aquelas palavras não estavam ajudando em nada, ao contrario, estava piorando a sensação desagradável que estava cravada em seu peito._

_- Mas... se eu tivesse aprendido a maldita Oclumência, ele estaria vivo... não... ele está vivo! – exclamando desesperado, queria acreditar que seu padrinho não se fora de verdade._

_Dumbledore fitou-o atentamente, um olhar que atravessava a alma em busca de algo._

_- Você não terá mais aulas de oclumência, Harry – avisou, ainda olhando-o fixamente – O prof. Snape me procurou ontem à noite e estava preocupado com você. Disse que estava estranho no final da aula e que talvez estivesse sofrendo por algum efeito colateral... acho que ele tinha razão._

_- Preocupado, o Snape? – perguntou, achando aquilo uma brincadeira de mau gosto. "Desde quando ele se preocuparia comigo? Se eu morresse estaria ótimo para ele."_

_- Professor Snape, Harry – respondeu bondosamente._

_- Foi ele que fez isso comigo – rosnou exasperado, aumentando o tom de voz – A cada aula minha cabeça parecia explodir. Ele está me matando, o senhor está velho e não quer enxergar isso? Ele me odeia!- disse gritando, seu rosto estava vermelho e uma grossa veia pulsava em sua têmpora._

_O diretor levantou-se repentinamente da escrivaninha fazendo com que Harry encolhesse na cadeira que estava sentado. Dumbledore colocou as duas mãos em cima da mesa e inclinou-se para o garoto. Embora não parecesse zangado, bravo ou irritado, seu rosto parecia duro e sério. O menino sentiu suas pernas tremerem involuntariamente._

_- Posso estar velho, Harry – disse, com sua habitual calma – Mas tenho plena confiança em Severo Snape. Sinto por ele não ter abandonado as velhas mágoas de seu pai, mas mesmo assim deveria confiar nele também._

_- E porque deveria? E porque o senhor confia nele? – rosnou em tom de desafio, mandando o medo as favas – Ele é mau, é uma cobra!_

_Dumbledore sentou-se novamente cruzando os dedos e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, mas não disse nada apenas olhava para o garoto evitando apenas o contato direto com os olhos._

_Incomodado e irritado com o silêncio, Harry se viu caminhando para a porta da saída e ao encostar a mão na maçaneta ouviu o diretor dizer:_

_- O tempo irá lhe explicar, Harry. E por hora basta saber que nada ocorre sem que haja um motivo, portanto não se sinta culpado por nada. Boa tarde._

xxxx

Você está bem, Harry?

Estou sim obrigado, Neville – mentiu, acordando das lembranças que ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Todos os alunos, como sempre, conversavam animadamente no Salão Principal enquanto tomavam o seu café da manhã, exceto Harry que vivia mal humorado e Hermione que não parava de olhar para o teto encantado, seus olhos percorrendo freneticamente de janela para janela.

As corujas que traziam a correspondência matinal surgiram entregando e derrubando os pacotes e cartas para os seus respectivos destinatários.

Lá está ela! – esganiçou Hermione, apontando para uma coruja que se destacava das outras por ser grande e cinzenta, era Abel.

Com muito entusiasmo, Hermione, retirou três envelopes amarrados na perna da cansada coruja. Uma das cartas era endereçada a Harry Potter e as outras duas para Hermione Granger.

No inicio ficou curiosa por ter recebido duas correspondências, obviamente uma era do seu amigo Ron Weasley, mas e outra? Logo percebeu que era de Vitor Krum, causando-lhe uma certa estranheza... _Ron nunca compartilharia uma coruja com Vitor._

Uma carta para você, Harry. – exclamou, entregando-lhe um envelope amarelo.

Mais rápido que uma firebolt, Harry, desenrolara o pergaminho e começou a lê-la silenciosamente.

"Harry,

Você não vai acreditar. Eu venci Vitor Krum em um jogo chamado "Morte Súbita". Eram oito balaços voando para tudo que era lado, ele estava rebatendo-as contra mim, e estavamos voando em Cleansweep One... a coisa mais velha que já vi, mais que a McGonagall (não conte para a Hermione, acho que ela não vai gostar do jeito que chamei a professora), mas catei o pomo de ouro bem debaixo do narigão dele. Foi demais, ele não deve ter gostado, mas fazer o quê? O "melhor" venceu, ou seja, eu!.

Bom, é verdade que nos machucamos um pouco, mas quem ficou pior foi o Draco Malfoy, está literalmente todo "enrolado". Ah, antes que eu esqueça, lembra quando você me disse que o Krum parecia um pato andando em terra firme? Pois é, agora ele está parecendo o Filch com reumatismo... também com duas pernas quebradas até eu andaria assim. Foi muita sorte eu ter quebrado apenas uma perna e alguns dedos da mão, mas nada de muito _grave_.

Devido o nosso _joguinho_ - diga-se de passagem, que eu sou o melhor – quase fomos expulsos pelo diretor de Durmstrang, Ian "alguma-coisa"... nome muito difícil, mas quem interferiu em nosso favor foi o prof. Dimitris "das quantas"... não sei porque eles tem esses nomes tão complicados...

Bom, esse prof. Dimitris ele é muito estranho, lembra do seboso Snape, e leciona Artes das Trevas! Dá para acreditar? Mas ele parece um cara legal apesar de tudo. Krum ficou desconfiado dele dizendo um monte de bobagens, mas acho que ele está com dor de cotovelo, afinal Dimitris está me dando mais atenção do que a aberração aqui do meu lado, quer dizer, o Krum...

Não importa. O mais importante é a tarefa que precisamos realizar – pegar uma flor de Lótus "uma cor que não lembro", bom... é flor e flor é tudo igual mesmo -, mas o que está me assustando são os Lizzenders e Mungols que vivem perto do local onde nascem. O prof. Dimitris disse que são criaturas resistentes as magias, acho que Hagrid iria querer alguns para criar como bichinhos de estimação... mas tudo bem, Krum está nos ensinando tudo sobre as criaturas. Até que é um bom professor mas é só isso, não gosto dele. Não sei o que Hermione vê nesse cara, sujeitinho feio e irritante.

Acho que por enquanto é só. Iremos subir a montanha do norte para pegar a flor no dia 31 de outubro, Dia das Bruxas. Enquanto você está soterrado por doces eu estarei soterrado por neve, divertido não?

Espero vê-lo em breve.

Ron Weasley.

PS: Mande um abraço para Gina, estou com saudades dela também."

Em dias, Harry, não se sentia tão feliz e quando se virou para falar com Hermione pode notar que ela estava com uma cara nada amigável. Espetava com raiva os ovos em seu prato.

O que o Ron lhe... escreveu? – perguntou, em um misto de receio e curiosidade.

As mesmas bobagens de sempre, aquele idiota – rosnou, jogando o pergaminho amassado para Harry.

O garoto apanhou o pedaço de papel e tentou desamassa-lo o melhor que pode.

"Hermione,

Tenho muitas novidades para contar, mas farei isto pessoalmente, pois estarei com vocês em alguns dias, espero.

Bom, talvez não seja hora... mas melhor agora do que mais tarde, assim você pode refletir sobre o assunto: Se Vitor Krum pedisse para você parar com os estudos... quero dizer, se estudar for a coisa mais importante para você - e eu sei que é – deixaria por causa dele?

Parece loucura, mas é importante que você me responda assim que eu chegar, ok?

Do seu amigo,

Ron Weasley."

Mas que pergunta! – Harry riu com gosto. A garota apenas bufou em resposta – E entao, qual seria a resposta?

Hermione virou-se para o amigo fuzilando com os olhos e comprimindo as sobrancelhas como um gavião.

Francamente, Harry – sibilava perigosamente – Já me basta o Ron fazendo essas perguntas sem importância.

Mesmo Ron estando longe conseguia deixar Hermione zangada, era um dom natural.

Harry reparou em outro pergaminho postado em cima da mesa.

De quem é? – perguntou, apontando para a outra carta.

Ah, do Vitor – respondeu, tentando encontrar um tom de voz natural e colocando o pergaminho no bolso das vestes. – Coisas sem muita importância – acrescentou, corando levente.

O menino achou prudente não perguntar mais, pois estaria pisando em um perigoso campo minado, talvez o único louco a continuar com perguntas seria Ron, mas não Harry.

Ok, Mione – disse não dando mais importância para aquilo – Vamos, já estamos em cima da hora... Snape vai nos matar se chegarmos atrasado para a aula de poções.

Hermione pegou sua mochila e seguiu com passos duros o garoto.

xxxx

(PdV de Ron)

Chegara o tão esperado e assustador dia – "A Busca da Flor de Lótus".

Para desespero dos três garotos: Ron, Draco e Krum, no dia 31 de outubro – Dia das Bruxas – começava a nevar muito forte, o que atrapalharia e muito a realização da prova, sem dizer que o risco de acidentes aumentavam ainda mais.

Pensei que começasse a nevar no final de novembro – resmungou Draco, esfregando e sofrando sobre as mãos.

Non, este país serr muito frio. Aqui começa a nevar mais cedo. – olhava a neve cair – Gostarria de ir com focês, mas as regrras non perrmitem.

O único a não comentar foi Ron, estava com muito frio talvez por causa da neve, mas suspeitava que era medo e insegurança. "Eu preciso conseguir, preciso".

Senhorres, é chegada a horra! – disse solenemente o diretor Ian, perante os presentes: todo o Conselho Superior, os três garotos, prof. Dimitris e uns poucos alunos mal encarados – O Instituto de Durmstrang irrá estenderr "A Mon da Amizade" a Ogwarrts se trouxerem a Florr Vermelha de Lótus. Cuidem-se, pois se morrerem non nos responsabilizamos – disse com um sorriso medonho na face.

Draco e Ron se encararam apreensivos. Vitor colocou suas mãos nos ombros dos rapazes.

Non liguem, apenas lembrrem-se dos pontos frracos e mantenham calma, tudo vai darr cerrto – disse, bastante nervoso: suas mãos estavam tremendo.

Dimitris aproximou-se com um grande sorriso no rosto.

O que há? Alegrem-se, daqui a pouco vocês voltam para casa – enfregando as mãos rapidamente, tentando se aquecer. Vendo que o seu comentário não surtira efeito, completou – Não se preocupem com as criaturas, apenas se concentrem no seu objetivo – A Flor -, pois o seu maior inimigo será o frio, que é de _matar._

Agora, completamente sozinhos e rumando sempre para o norte, Draco e Ron mal conseguiam andar sobre a neve fofa, tornando mais árdua a jornada. O frio era tão denso que respirar se tornara uma constante batalha.

Algumas horas depois estavam próximos as encostas da Montanha do Norte, onde puderam parar para beber um pouco de poção fortificante oferecido por Dimitris e um gole de cerveja amantegada contrabandeadas por Krum – Ron e Draco ficaram agradecidos por aquele bebida, esquentava bem o corpo gelado.

Vamos logo, Malfoy – olhando para o topo da Montanha – Não deve ter mais que cinco quilômetros acima. Quantos antes pegarmos a maldita flor, mais cedo voltaremos.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, mas não gostava de obedecer a ordens de um Weasley.

Com muito esforço subiam pouco a pouco a encosta. Embora parecesse fácil e consideravelmente baixo – cinco quilômetros – a subida era muito difícil; primeiro por causa do frio e neve acumulada, segundo por causa da altitude que tornava o ar mais rarefeito e terceiro, não tao menos perigoso, os Lizzenders e Mungols.

Curiosamente não viraram nenhuma criatura nas redondezas, nem grandes nem pequenas – tudo estava calmo, calmo até demais.

Escalavam, subiam, arrastavam silenciosamente – estavam atentos para qualquer barulho e a varinha estava em um local de fácil alcance, caso fosse necessário – parando de vez em quando para tomar outro gole de cerveja ou poção.

Para a alegria dos garotos, chegaram após algumas horas, arfantes e pálidos, até o alto da Montanha do Norte e em uma pequena fenda no topo encontraram duas das mais belas flores que já tinham visto em sua vida – A Flor Vermelha de Lótus.

Draco se adiantou e arrancou uma das flores, guardando-a embaixo das vestes.

Vamos sair logo daqui, Weasley – disse, apontando para o caminho que tinham feito – Estamos voltando para Hogwarts com uma sala comunal bem quentinha e com um gostoso chocolate quente – acrescentou, sonhando.

Ron não se moveu e nem deu atenção para as palavras do garoto, apenas admirava a pequenina flor que nascia no meio de um lugar tao desolado e frio. "Como algo tão bonito possa nascer e sobreviver em um lugar destes?" pensou.

Weasley!- Draco cutucou-o com força – O que deu em você? Vamos embora.

Já vou – disse com urgência e caminhando para a outra flor que sobrara – Vou levar para Hogwarts.

Malfoy olhou-o com desprezo, cada segundo que perdiam era importante. _Quanto antes chegar, mais cedo para casa poder voltar._

Enquanto faziam o caminho percorrido algo incomodou Ron era como se estivessem dando alfinetadas em seu cérebro. Com o mal-estar ajoelhou-se na neve e colocou as duas mãos sobre a cabeça.

O que foi, Weasley? – perguntou Draco, voltando um pouco.

M-Minha cabeça... – gaguejou, ainda segurando com mais força a parte de cima da cabeça - ... está doendo... tem algo errado por aqui.

Oh não! Síndrome Potter – debochou Draco, com um sorrisinho cínico – Não sabia que era contagioso.

Cala a boca, Malf...

BUM

Houve uma grande explosão perto das árvores onde os garotos estavam e o impacto foi tao forte que fez com que várias delas caíssem em todas as direções.

SAI DAÍ, WEASLEY – berrou Draco e usando o próprio corpo ermpurrou o garoto para longe.

Ron fora empurrado pelo menos um metro e estava com a cara enfiada na neve. Ao levantar e limpar o rosto viu a cena mais impressionante e improvável que poderia imaginar – Draco Malfoy tinha salvado sua vida.

Você está bem, Malfoy? – gritou, arrastando-se de qualquer jeito para o garoto caído perto da arvore que momento antes quase o esmagara – Responde, cara – batendo de leve no rosto desacordado.

Percorreu com os olhos pelo corpo de Draco, em busca de ferimentos... sua perna estava prensada contra o tronco da arvore assassina e de alguma forma a varinha de Malfoy estava partida em sua mão.

Ron tentou levantar a arvore, mas sem sucesso. Precisava usar magia, era o único jeito de remover aquela coisa pesada; buscou a própria varinha em suas vestes.

_- Locomotor Tronco de Arvore! _– em um rápido e firme aceno de varinha, o pesado tronco levitou e se moveu para longe, após caindo em um baque abafado pela neve.

A perna de Draco definitivamente havia se quebrado... tinha muito sangue no local

_- Férula! _– em outro aceno, desesperado, apareceram talas que envolveram a perna do garoto inconsistente.

Em uma atitude ainda mais desesperada, Ron guindou pelos ombros o corpo do garoto e foram se arrastando para um local mais seguro. Ron ainda mantinha a varinha estendida movendo para todas as direções. "O que foi isso? Aquela explosão?" e nesses pensamentos encontraram uma pequena caverna onde poderiam se abrigar.

As horas foram passando e Draco não acordava. Ron queria descer a montanha em busca de ajuda, mas deixa-lo ali desacordado seria um prato cheio para qualquer bicho da região; não que ele não merecesse depois de todos os anos de humilhação que sofrera em Hogwarts, mas simplesmente não podia deixa-lo ali.

Estava anoitecendo e o frio intensificando; a neve caia agora com mais vontade e restaram pouca poção e cerveja amantegada. Ron queria tomar um golezinho, mas achou que Draco precisaria mais que ele.

Minha perna – resmungou Malfoy, acordando – Está doendo demais.

Calma, eu já imobilizei ela – informou, se aproximando e entregando-lhe o frasco da poção fortificante. – Pode se levantar? Precisamos ir embora antes do anoitecer – olhando para fora – Não vamos conseguir se ficar muito escuro.

Draco tentou levantar, mas foi um esforço em vão. O ferimento na perna fez drenar boa parte do sangue que somada ao frio e a dor impossibilitavam qualquer movimento. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, ficando um pouco mais pálido.

Ok, não se mexa – Ron forçou-o a deitar – Entao eu vou buscar ajuda, antes que ambos fiquem presos aqui.

Está muito frio aqui – sussurrou Draco, puxando mais para perto do corpo a própria capa, que estava nitidamente rasgada.

Ron ficou, por alguns segundos, vendo-o tremer. "Não acredito que estou fazendo isto!"

Tome, use a minha capa por cima – disse, desamarrando e cobrindo Malfoy – e fique com a minha varinha, a sua já era, está quebrada e... bom, agora tenho que ir correndo antes...

Draco, mesmo estando fraco, olhou-o curiosamente.

Você vai morrer. Não vai agüentar o frio e não pode ficar sem a sua varinha... – tirando a capa que o cobria e estendendo de volta a varinha de Ron - ... ainda há aquelas coisas... criaturas lá fora.

Eu sei, é por isso que você irá ficar com a varinha. – retrucou – Você não poderá correr se aquelas coisas vierem aqui. – terminando de dizer, ignorou a capa e a varinha, caminhou até a saída, cruzando os braços contra o próprio peito.

Weasley – chamou-o em tom urgente, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para levantar um pouco o corpo – Quando estávamos vindo para cá no Expresso, você me fez uma pergunta... O meu maior desejo era ter amigos de verdade. Amigos para compartilhar segredos, jogar quadribol nas férias de verão, para rir de piadas na beirada do lago. Amigos que valessem a pena arriscar a própria vida – acrescentou, olhando para os sapatos.

Você salvou a minha vida – respondeu Ron, totalmente surpreso com a atitude digna e inesperada de Malfoy.

E você a minha – ainda fitando os sapatos – Podia ter me deixado lá, sangrando. Ninguém iria te acusar... afinal foi acidente de tarefa mesmo.

Mas...

E não é só isso...- interrompeu-o - ... cedeu-me sua capa e varinha sabendo que não terá chances lá fora com esse frio. – suspirou profundamente e finalmente olhou em seus olhos – É uma pena não sermos...

... Amigos – completou Ron, ficando cada vez mais tonto e estupefato. Será que Draco estava delirando com a dor e o frio? – Quem sabe um dia, Malfoy.

É.. um dia quem sabe... – voltou a se deitar.

Ron olhou e subitamente ficou vermelho, mais vermelho que os próprios cabelos.

Eu g-gosto de você, H-Hermione. Você é e-especial para mim. – engolindo em seco, querendo se enterrar o mais fundo que conseguisse na neve.

O quê? – perguntou Draco confusou, levantando-se novamente nos cotovelos.

E-Esse era o meu maior d-desejo – se havia frio Ron não sentia mais, tal qual era o calor que sentia agora – Ter coragem para dizer isso a ela.

Você gosta daquela san... Granger? – perguntou incrédulo.

Ron assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para o teto.

Se voce comentar isso com alguém e eu descobrir... voce irá morrer, Malfoy – encarando-o agora perigosamente.

Então porque me contou? – abafando uma risadinha, apesar da dor que a perna lhe causava. – Eu poderia contar para todo mundo...

Ron suspirou.

"Amigos para compartilhar segredos" – citando as próprias palavras de Draco.

Imediatamente Malfoy cessou os risinhos tolos, ficou vermelho e finalmente assentiu com a cabeça.

O seu segredo estará seguro comigo.

Ron se aproximou novamente de Draco e com um simples e singelo aperto de mãos selaram algo inusitado... a amizade de um Weasley com um Malfoy... mas a pergunta era: será que daria certo?

Boa sorte... – disse Draco, expressando toda a sinceridade em seus olhos cinzas - ... meu amigo.

Com outro aceno de mão Ron saiu da caverna decidido; precisava encontrar ajuda e rápido, tanto para si quanto para Draco Malfoy... caso contrario ambos morreriam ali, nas encostas da Montanha do Norte. "Não posso me render, já fomos muito longe para desistir agora... preciso continuar... preciso..." pensava febrilmente, enquanto cambaleava montanha abaixo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTA ESPECIAL:**

Bom. Gostaria de Agradecer todos as pessoas que leram até agora esta FIC, deixando ou nao comentários.  
Primeiro gostaria de dizer que o capitulo 15 que irei postar nao saiu como eu queria, para falar a verdade ele está pela metade... entao o capitulo 16 será a conclusao do 15.  
Mas antes de mais nada, gostaria de deixar um recado importante. Hoje, dia 28 de Abril, estarei viajando sem data de retorno (talvez um ano... nao sei), mas quero avisar que NAO ABANDONAREI A FIC, apenas avisar que ficará um pouco mais demorado as postagens, pois estarei sem computador nos primeiros meses... tentarei comprar um laptop semi-novo o mais rapido possivel ou usar como quebra galho um cyber café.  
Peço, humildemente, que nao deixem de ler ou reler os capitulos... ou seja, nao se esqueçam de mim ou da fic... pois continuarei a escreve-la, nem que seja em sulfite/lapis.  
Deixem, na medida, do possivel comentários: criticas, sugestoes, duvidas ou qualquer outra coisa.

Grande Abraço e um Super Beijo a todo mundo.  
Passatempo.  
e-mail: (para manter contato )


End file.
